A Ruiva
by SAm radcliffe
Summary: Era uma vez uma ruiva. Mas não qualquer ruiva. Era A ruiva. quem era? Eu Lily Evans!E minha vida é muito dificil. Eu estou apaixonada por um cara.Mas ele não só um cara.Ele é O Cara, James Potter.E agora?
1. Prólogo

Titulo: A ruiva

Autor: Luh_lovegood

Tipo: Comédia

Shippers: Tiago/Lílian

Censura: G – Fanfic livre

Postado por: Sam Radcliffe

OBS.: Deixo claro desde já que essa fic não foi escrita por mim, mas sim por Luh_lovegood, e ela me autorizou a postar.

OBS: Os personagens (alguns) pertencem a JK Rowling, e a história (e alguns personagens) a Luh_lovegood ( cuja habilidade de escrever eu realmente invejo...)

* * *

Prólogo

Era uma vez uma ruiva. Mas não qualquer ruiva. Era A ruiva  
E ela tinha duas melhores amigas, tipo assim, demais  
E é claro que elas eram muito poderosas.  
O nome da ruiva era Lílian Marie Evans  
EUU  
E minha vida é muito difícil  
Eu estou apaixonada por um cara.  
Mas ele não só um cara.  
Tiago Potter é **O Cara**. Ele tem a escola inteira aos seus pés.  
Ele é perfeito demais pra existir.  
Poção demais pro meu caldeirãozinho.  
Estou totalmente louca por ele.  
E agora?

* * *

Então... Eu estou postando essa fic para a Luh, e todas as reviews serão repassadas para ela...eu vou postar exatamente como ela escreveu, incluindo as N/A...então é isso.

Amanhã... ou hj mesmo, já posto o primeiro cap.

Bjos


	2. KABoom verde

Capitulo 1. A Ruiva e o Ka-Boom verde.

Rolei na cama, sonolenta. Isso não é hora de um ser humano acordar. Ontem à noite eu e a Mya ficamos acordadas até tarde da noite, é claro. Mas nós chegamos em Hogwarts ontem! A gente tinha muito assunto pra colocar em dia... Nas férias ela viajou e precisava me contar tudo.

UÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Nham, nham... Que sono... Ora, Lílian! O que é isso?! Tem de dar bom exemplo! Espelho? Uhuuuh? Cadê o espelho do banheiro, droga? ESPELHO, CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA ME VEEEER! Ah, achei... ARGH! Eu estou com uma cara horrível... Vai ser difícil dar um jeito nisso... Vamos, Lílian, escova esses dentes! Eu não devia ter ido dormir tão tarde... Por causa disso to com essas olheiras horríveis... AI, EU ODEIO MEU CABELO! Ele é tão difícil de desembaraçar assim que eu acordo... Nossa, eu vou acabar me... AH, NÃO! Já to atrasada! Corre, Lílian, corre!

Ok, to chegando, to chegando...

Corri por toda Hogwarts pra sala do tio Flit-Flit. Ou Flitwick, se preferir. Droga, por que aquele nanico tem que ensinar no terceiro andar?

SLAM!

Abri a porta com tudo. Ai, não Flitwick... Não me olhe assim... Não me olhe assim, nããããão! Você é linda demaaaaaais! Ai, que música mais brega... E o Flitiwick não é nem um pouco bonito... Já pensou se ele fosse? Não, não! E se ele fosse LINDA como eu cantei?

Argh. Lílian, você pensa em cada besteira que assusta a si própria!

-- Srta. Evans!

-- Foi mal aí, "pssô"... – Epa, por que eu falei assim?

-- Como disse? – Calma, professor

-- Eu disse: desculpe fessor! Acordei atrasada... – Fessor? FESSOR? Minha boca perdeu a conexão com o cérebro ou o que?

-- Começamos mal o dia, srta. Evans... – Nem me fale... – Sente-se!

Corri pro lado da Mya, minha melhor amiga. Ela olhou pra mim, os olhos verde-azulados surpresos. A Mya tem longos cabelos loiro-platinados com uma mecha rosa. Ela é alta, loira, esbelta. A única garota mais bonita que a Mya é a irmã mais nova dela, Chelsea.

-- Eu chamei você! - Ela sibilou para que o professor não ouvisse. - Eu falei pra você levantar e você disse que estava levantando. Eu saí do quarto e você não levantou.

--Atenção, meninas! Parem de conversar!! - o professor chamou com impaciência. - Como eu ia dizendo este ano nós vamos trabalhar em duplas. Eu mesmo sorteei as duplas ontem à noite. Agora prestem atenção e mudem de lugar pro lado dos seus parceiros. SÓ mudem de lugar, deixem as carteiras onde estão. Amélya Vandom e Pedro Pettigrew.

A Mya fez uma careta e levantou da cadeira pra sentar do lado do Pedrinho. Eu não sabia se a careta era pelo nome dela, que ela odiava de verdade, ou por que ela tinha que fazer o trabalho com o Pedro. O Flitwick continuou lendo o nome das duplas. Eu ouvi por toda a sala risinhos, protestos e gente largando as mochilas nas cadeiras.

-- Sirius Black e Remo Lupin - Eu vi o Remo e o Sirius que já estavam lado a lado trocarem um sorriso enquanto se cumprimentavam por não ter ficado com alguém mais burro. - Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

FILHO DA... Como é que ele me coloca com o Potter?? Depois de tudo que aconteceu no ano passado! Observei o Potter levantar, me localizar na ultima fila e vir até mim com a mochila pendurada no ombro esquerdo. Como ele é lindo!!

-- Er... Oi... Hmm... Evans. - ele está com vergonha, meio corado. Que fofo!!

-- Oi. Hmm... Boas férias?

-- Legaisinhas... E as suas?

-- Ah, foram bem... Hmmm... Monótonas

Ele sorriu e eu dei um sorrisinho tímido de volta. Ok, então o lance é fingir que nada aconteceu. Vou aceitar isso de bom grado.

-- Bom, agora nós vamos começar os feitiços cojuratórios. - O Flitiwick começou - Primeiro comecem a praticar o movimento 6 com a varinha. Depois sigam as instruções na lousa e pratiquem. O Trabalho com o parceiro é importante, pois o parceiro pode ajudá-los a corrigir seus erros e vice-versa. E o dever de casa é fazer uma redação sobre o feitiço conjuratório com o seu parceiro. 30 centímetros.

Eu suspirei. Agora, eu ainda tinha que fazer o dever de casa com ele. Droga, droga, droga. É claro que os próximos quinze minutos nós passamos falando e sacudindo a varinha. Teve um momento crítico em que eu fiz a orelha dele ficar roxa enquanto eu tentava conjurar um brinco falso. Ele consertou enquanto eu pedia mil desculpas.

-- Está tudo bem. - Ele falou com a voz clara e rouca - Só haveria problema se o Sirius visse. Ele não ia deixar você esquecer nunca.

Eu corei. Ele conseguiu conjurar uma pena. Eu fiquei com muita raiva e tentei disfarçar, mas ele disse que estava tentando conjurar um espanador. Mas pelo menos ele conseguiu alguma coisa. Então um lírio saiu da ponta da varinha dele.

-- Mas que droga! - eu bufei.

-- Hmm... - ele examinou o lírio, pensativo. - Era pra ser um espanador. Tudo bem. - Ele deu de ombros e entendeu o lírio pra mim - Pra você.

-- Er... Obrigada. - eu corei, mas felizmente ele não notou por que nesse momento a sineta tocou.

Pulei da cadeira e atirei a mochila no ombro, apressada. Ele caminhou ao meu lado até a porta. Logo os amigos dele nos alcançaram, discutindo em voz alta.

-- Então, você quer fazer o dever de casa hoje à noite? - o Potter me perguntou

-- Ah, pode ser. - eu murmurei. - Te vejo depois do jantar no salão comunal?

-- Claro. - Ele sorriu. DESGRAÇADO LINDO!!

E nós fomos interrompidos pela Mya, que saía da sala agora, os cabelos loiro platinados num estranho tom de marrom-lama, enquanto o Pedro rastejava trás dela pedindo desculpas.

-- Ah, você está aí, Lílian. E aí, Tiago, beleza?

-- Oi, Mya. Hmm... O que ouve com seu cabelo?

-- O Pedro fez isso, só Deus sabe como. Não, está tudo bem, Pedro, eu vou consertar isso.

Remo, que estava falando com o Sirius, se interrompeu.

-- Precisa de ajuda, Mya? Posso arrumar seu cabelo, se quiser.

É claro que, na hora que o Remo abriu a boca, a Mya se derreteu inteira.

-- Faria isso?

-- Claro, olha só... - Ele se aproximou e com um toque da varinha as belas madeixas loiras voltaram, mas a mecha rosa se foi. - Pronto.

-- Obrigada... - Ela sorriu de modo ofuscante. - Até mais, Remo...

Eu comecei a rir quando puxei minha amiga pra longe dos marotos. A Mya é louca pelo Remo desde os catorze anos. É até meio patético. Nós continuamos andando pra nossa próxima aula.

As aulas da manhã passaram muito lentamente. Depois do almoço, nós fomos pra aula de poções. Eu e a Mya dividimos uma mesa com o Remo e o Sirius. Eu queria perguntar onde estava o Potter, mas a Mya ia me zoar se eu fizesse isso.

No passado ele já gostou de mim. O jeito que ele me chamou pra sair foi tão coisado que eu disse não. Só por surpresa mesmo. Aí a Chelsea disse que eu estava sendo idiota e riu muito da minha cara. Eu, orgulhosa como sou disse que eu não queria mesmo. Ela não acreditou e disse que não dava um ano pra eu ter cedido às investidas do Tiago. E por puro orgulho eu não aceitei. E agora, ele não está mais investindo e sendo educado, o Flitwick resolve me colocar no caminho da tentação. Eu ouvi a Mya puxando assunto com o Remo.

--Atenção, turma!! - o Tio Slug gritou. - Hoje nós vamos preparar a poção da paz, só como revisão. Sigam as instruções do livro, página 117. A melhor poção vai ganhar trinta pontos pra sua casa.

- Hmm, Remo? Quem é aquela com o Tiago? Eu nunca a vi antes... - Ouvi a voz suave da Mya.

- O nome dela é Courtney Cleawater. É a nova paquera dele, ou coisa parecida. Eles estão grudados desde ontem. Mas você nunca viu ela? Ela é da corvinal ...

- Ah, acho que me lembro dela, vagamente...

Eu olhei. O Potter estava com uma japonesa numa mesa, conversando animadamente. Quer dizer que aquela baranga... É por aquela japoronga que o Tiago se apaixonou? O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Quer dizer... Ora, Lily! O que você tem? Quer saber, não ligo se ele goste de mim ou não... É só que fere meu orgulho saber que eu fui trocada por uma garota assim tão horrível!

Eu comecei a misturar os ingredientes meio a esmo. Mas que droga! Ela nem é tão bonita. Ela tem uma pele muito sedosa. Mas com certeza deve ser o efeito da penumbra dessa maldita masmorra. Ela deve ter pele oleosa demais. E esses olhinhos puxados delicados horríveis, sem sal, numa pele amarelada com aquele cabelo longo, sedoso, preto, brilhante.

Certo, agora eu estou exagerando. Ela é linda! As feições japonesas românticas são perfeitas. Ela é mais bonita que uma ruiva baixinha de olhos verdes. Ai meu orgulho. E agora meu estomago ta revirando.

- Hmm... - A voz da Mya me chamou muito longe - Lílian, não coloca isso ai não... Vai fazer kA-boom.

- Hã?

Soltei o ultimo ingrediente no caldeirão e olhei pra Mya. A Expressão dela era aterrorizada.

*BOOOOM*

E meu caldeirão explodiu. Um pó muito fino e verde cobriu toda a masmorra. Ah, droga.

- Mas... Mas... - O Slughorn estava desnorteado. - O que houve Lílian, querida?

- Hmm... - Eu hesitei enquanto a turma tossia e tentava se limpar - Meu caldeirão explodiu. Fez KA-boom verde.

O Sirius e o Remo tiveram um acesso de riso, enquanto o Slughorn liberava a turma mais cedo. Tinha que ser eu!

* * *

Aqui está o primeiro cap., gostaria de pedir que deixem reviews dizendo se gostam da fic, a continuação da postagem depende dos leitores... Obrigada...

Lembrem-se que o botãzinho verde não morde... bjos


	3. Verdade ou Desafio

É claro que depois do jantar meu estomago estava revirando. Eu não conseguia me lembrar do por que eu estava tão nervosa. Quando eu cheguei no salão comunal nem a Mya nem a Chelsea estavam lá. Ótimo, vou fazer o dever de casa sozinha!

Quando eu atirei a mochila numa poltrona, bufando, eu me lembrei do motivo pelo qual eu me sentia tão nervosa. A porta do salão comunal abriu e Tiago Potter entrou sozinho e sorrindo de um jeito que devia ser proibido. Ele cumprimentou algumas pessoas e então ele me viu. Ele se dirigiu até onde eu estava, sorriu de leve pra mim e se sentou com um oi tímido.

Bom, ele estava quase tão constrangido quanto eu. Tentei encarar isso como um ponto positivo. Ele ia se comportar. Se ele estivesse relaxado e começasse a fazer piadinhas eu com certeza ia esquecer de ficar envergonhada e com certeza, eu o mataria.

Mas afinal, fazer o dever de casa com Tiago Potter não era tão difícil. Eu me senti muitíssimo inteligente quando ele me perguntava coisas que eu tirava de letra. Ele conseguiu responder todas as minhas dúvidas também e ocasionalmente me fazia rir. Tenho certeza de que o Flitwick se orgulharia de nos ver trabalhando em equipe, como dois nerds muito dedicados.

Os amigos dele ainda não tinham aparecido ainda quando nós terminamos. Não passava de oito da noite. Ele olhou pros lados sem querer me encarar, obviamente constrangido.

- Hmmm... Acho que eu vou pro meu quarto então.

Ele levantou e puxou a mochila. E quando ele fez isso, o fundo da mochila se rompeu derrubando livros penas, pergaminhos e toda uma cacarecagem.

Ele olhou o fundo da mochila com uma expressão estranhamente vazia. Eu tive que rir. Eu estava tendo um tipo de crise risonha e isso fez ele corar. Ele ficou tão lindo vermelho... Ele abaixou e começou a juntar as coisas.

-Ei, foi mal, mas devia ter visto a sua cara! - eu ri - Espere, eu ajudo você.

-Não precisa Lílian, eu arrumo isso... Eu devia ter ouvido a minha mãe no começo do ano e comprado uma mochila nova ao invés de ficar com essa caindo aos pedaços. - Bem, caso vocês não tenham reparado, agora ele me chama pelo primeiro nome. Podemos ser considerados amigos. Quer dizer... Cofcof... Morram de inveja, ser amiga do capitão do time de quadribol é pra quem pode, não pra quem quer.

Então um dos pergaminhos chamou minha atenção. Nele estavam rabiscadas as cifras de uma musica. Pelo que eu percebi "Love's Not a Competition" uma das minhas músicas preferidas. Eu fiquei olhando, como uma boboca, até que reparei na forma curvada do Tiago, recolhendo livros e penas.

- Você toca? - Eu perguntei estendendo o pergaminho pra ele.

- O que? Ah, isso. Quer dizer, é eu toco violão e guitarra elétrica.

- Não Brinca! - Eu falei me sentando outra vez - Você toca rock?

- É eu tenho uma banda. O Sirius toca bateria, o Remo é nosso baixista ou segundo guitarrista às vezes. Você... Hmm... Se interessa por rock?

- Não, imagina, eu sou forrozeira - Ele riu do sarcasmo na minha voz - Acho que você nunca reparou nas minhas roupas ou no meu corte de cabelo.

- Que bandas você gosta?

- Paramore, Evanescence, Black Sabath, Iron Maiden, U2, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Green Day, Simple Plan, Blink 182...

- Não brinca! Você já ouviu...

_(Nota da Lilian: Ok, meu caro leitor, repare bem: A autora dessa fic é uma roqueira doida. Eu não vou reproduzir aqui toda a conversa sobre metal, pop rock, rock emo e todos os tipos de rock no mundo, por que você com certeza vai se chatear e mudar de fanfic. Como eu quero que você continue lendo, corto essa parte. E com certeza a autora vai descontar isso do meu salário. Droga. Bom, se vocês não lerem a fan fic eu perco emprego mesmo. Então, antes um salário baixo do que o fome zero. Voltando a historia...)__  
_  
Olhei no relógio por acaso e descobri chocada que já está perto das dez. Eu vi os amigos dele entrando no salão comunal enquanto eu comentava a mensagem poética por trás de Hallellujah. Ele achava que era tipo uma mensagem de amor eterno, mas é obvio que algo tipo "você consegue, siga seu sonho, você pode!" É uma letra muito profunda.

Eu esperei que ele me interrompesse e dissesse que precisava ir falar com o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedro. Mas ele me ouvia, absorto, e quando eu acabei ele seguiu falando. Pela minha visão periférica, eu vi os amigos dele nos olhando. Então eles vieram até nós.

- Oi. - Sirius sorriu - Ainda fazendo o trabalho do Flitwick? Você vão acabar fritando os cérebros. O Remo e eu estamos quase na metade.

- Trabalho? - eu o olhei tentando me lembrar de que trabalho... AH!- Não, nós já terminamos o trabalho.

- Eu disse que eles pareciam felizes demais pra estar estudando. - o Remo sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou pelos ombros. - Então sobre o que estavam falando?

- Hallellujah. - O Tiago respondeu

- Amém.

- Deixa de ser obtuso, Sirius. Hallellujah, a música do Paramore.

- Aaaah...

Antes que alguém dissesse mais algumas coisa, a Chelsea chegou. Ela andou até nós, graciosamente, sacudindo os cabelos longos e negros. Os olhos dela são azul água, muito claros e a pele dela é tão branca quanto a minha, ainda mais contra os cabelos negros. Ela sorriu - Aquele sorriso brilhante e perfeito.

-Oi, Lílian. Olá meninos.

- Oi, Chelsea - o Sirius e o Pedro suspiraram em uníssono. Eu e o Remo rimos.

O buraco do retrato abriu outra vez e a Mya entrou. Reparei que ela tinha passado lápis preto, corretivo e maquiado muito os olhos. Eu estranhei. A Mya nunca passa muita maquiagem - ela não precisa. Ela parecia abatida e sem vida. Eu não entendi. Ela olhou quando a Chelsea chamou. O olhar dela recaiu em mim e no Remo e ela corou.

- Vem aqui, Mya!

- Oi, gente. - Ela sentou ao lado do Sirius. - Hmm... Nós agora andamos com os marotos?

- Bom, se vocês não se importarem - o Sirius riu - Que fique bem claro que preferimos a companhia de vocês a de nós mesmos.

Nós rimos e de repente o rosto do Sirius se iluminou de excitação. Ele nos olhou e disse:

- Bem, já que as meninas estão aqui, vamos jogar verdade ou desafio? Você sabe jogar, Lílian? Eu pergunto por que você nasceu trouxa então não deve...

- Os trouxas também jogam verdade ou desafio.

- Mas é diferente, Li. - A Chelsea é mestiça. Conhece então os dois modos - Os bruxos jogam assim: Você aperta um botão no jogo, e aparece no jogo o nome da pessoa. A Pessoa escolhe verdade ou desafio. Se você escolher verdade, pode mudar de idéia e mudar pra desafio. Mas se escolher desafio é desafio e ponto. E é o jogo quem desafia.

- É! - o Sirius continuou. - E tem mais. O jogo é azarado. Se você mente ou não cumpre um desafio seu rosto se enche de espinhas.

- Uau. E você tem um jogo?

- Tenho. E eu você buscar.

Eu observei o Sirius subir as escadas do dormitório dos meninos muito animado e voltar num átimo, segurando um tipo de tabuleiro. no centro havia uma esfera de vidro meio azulada, que lembrava uma bola de cristal flutuando sobre o jogo, com as palavras "Verdade ou Desafio". O Sirius sentou e colocou o tabuleiro bem no centro do nosso circulo de poltronas. Então o Sirius apertou o globo. E três palavras verde-brilhantes surgiram no globo: Lílian Marie Evans. Tinha que ser eu.

- Verdade ou desafio, Lílian? - O Tiago sorriu pra mim.

- Verdade.

Um cartão saiu de uma ranhura no tabuleiro. O Remo apanhou o cartão. Eu li enquanto ele lia o cartão em voz alta.

- Confesse agora: Por quem você atualmente está apaixonada e quem você gostaria de beijar neste momento. Uuuhh. E então, Li?

- Desafio. - eu respondi, sentindo todo o ar escapar dos meus pulmões quando a imagem do Tiago surgia na minha mente.

IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA! Está se apaixonando por ele!

- Ah, vamos, Lily. Nós não vamos contar a ele...

- Se eu falar pra vocês ele fica sabendo. - Eu falei com sinceridade.

- Fique avisada que o desafio vai ser muito, muito, muito desafiador.  
- Desafio. - repeti, decidida.

- Está bem. - O Sirius suspirou e leu o outro cartão que saiu da ranhura do tabuleiro. Primeiro ele correu os olhos pelo cartão, um sorriso muito largo espalhando-se pelo rosto dele. - Primeiro você vai ter que dar uma nota pela beleza física de cada um dos meninos.

- Ah! - eu fiz. - Bom... Er, Remo... Você recebe um oito por que você é loiro. Eu sempre tive um fraco por meninos morenos. Sirius, você é bonito, só que é meio branco demais, então fica com um 9. Pedro, você... Você... tem um charme diferente... Er... Bom, Pedro nota 5. Nada pessoal, você não faz meu tipo. Tiago... - Nesse ponto eu hesitei. Se eu mentisse, eles veriam as espinhas. E saberiam que eu menti - Mas que droga 10!

Eu bufei como se houvesse sido obrigada á confessar algo muito vergonhoso. Eles riram e eu senti meu rosto ficar inteiramente vermelho.

- 10? - o Sirius repetiu. - Me sinto pessoalmente ofendido, por que ele dez e eu nove?

Ergui o rosto. O Tiago não estava rindo. Parecia educadamente surpreso e intrigado. Eu resolvi falar a verdade. Ou parte dela.

- Ele tem um piercing na boca. - eu apontei pra argola no lábio inferior dele. - Eu sempre achei lindo piercing na boca... e na sobrancelha. Mas eu prefiro na boca, assim mesmo.

- Sabia que você é a primeira menina que me diz isso? - O Tiago sorriu - A maioria acha que é estranho na hora de beijar.

- Bom, eu nunca beijei você nem nenhum cara com um piercing na boca, não tenho como saber, mas eu acho bonito. - Falei sinceramente envergonhada - Mas algum dia eu ainda vou namorar alguém com piercing na boca.

- Bom, esta é sua chance, Lí. - O Sirius sorriu, deliciado. - A segunda parte do desafio implica em dar um beijo no rapaz com a nota mais alta.

- O QUE? Mas eu estava brincando! Eu não... O que exatamente diz ai?

- " A Pessoa cuja nota for mais alta recebe um beijo da desafiada" - O Sirius leu

- Só diz um beijo, não é? Não diz se o beijo é de língua ou na boca? Eu posso muito bem dar um beijo na testa dele, que vou estar cumprindo o desafio.

A expressão do Sirius desmoronou. Eu me aproximei do Tiago e beijei a bochecha direita dele. Ele murmurou algo que soou como "Que pena." e sorriu pra mim. A Tentação de me fazer de burra e beijar ele foi grande. Só pra saber se ele beijava bem, sem maldade. Mas eu fiquei feliz que a minha timidez tivesse falado mais alto. Seguiu-se um jogo relativamente calmo. Por assim dizer. Houve um momento realmente engraçado em que o Pedro teve que correr pelo salão comunal imitando um hipogrifo por que ele se recusou a dizer quem de nós meninas era a mais bonita. Já estávamos acabando quando o Remo escolheu desafio.

- Primeiro escolha qual dessas garotas faz seu tipo- O Tiago leu - a) Loira, esbelta e alta b) Morena de olhos claros e curvilínea ou c)Cabelos ruivos, baixinha de olho verde.

- Suponho que a primeira... - O Remo falou cauteloso

- Agora, veja qual das participantes mais se adequa a essa descrição e beije-a na boca por dez segundos.

Ele escolheu a Mya. Olhei o rosto da Mya, ela parecia quase amedrontada. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos e isso me chocou. Ela olhou pra mim de volta, suplicando. Então eu entendi. Ela não queria beijá-lo. E na posição de melhor amiga, eu entendia o motivo disso e também precisava impedir o beijo.

- ESPERA! - eu gritei sobressaltando todos. - Quer dizer que cada uma dessas descrições corresponde a uma de nós? Eu estou me sentindo diminuída e fragilizada! Minhas amigas são lindas e eu... Até o jogo me menospreza. A Mya é alta esbelta, loira, linda tpo Gisele Bundchen... A Chelsea é perfeita, como uma boneca de porcelana de cabelos negros, acetinados, olhos claros, curvilínea como violão. E EU SOU O QUE? A ruiva nanica, gorda, brancosa e feia! Elas são o ultimo biscoito do pacote, e eu sou o chiclete mascado, o pacote de biscoito estragado.

Eu tentei não sentir vergonha de surtar desse jeito. Todo mundo me olhou meio chocado. Eles com certeza iam ter medo de mim depois dessa. Bom, se eles esquecessem do beijo, ia ter dado certo.

- Lily, você é linda.

- Não me diga que eu sou... Do que você me chamou Tiago?

- De linda.

- Não, antes disso. Me chamou de Lily?

- Bom, achei que combina com você. Por que está tendo esse ataque? Eu achei que as meninas só surtassem assim nos filmes de patricinhas histéricas.

- Eu não sou uma patricinha histérica. Eu não minta pra mim. Eu sei que não sou bonita.

- Lily, não há nada de errando com você, e vocês dois beijem-se logo, antes que fiquem cheios de espinhas. - o Sirius bufou meio chocado

- Foi mal, Mya, eu tentei mas o Sirius não se deixa distrair.

- Obrigada por tentar, Lilian... Foi muito engraçado você surtar.

- Espera aí! - a Chelsea interrompeu. -Quer dizer que a Li só surtou pra nos distrair pra vocês não terem que se beijar? Eu sabia, Sabia que a histérica era Mya e a Lílian nunca teria um ataque desses.

Então a Mya e o Remo se aproximaram um do outro, todo o sangue do corpo deles havia se concentrado no rosto e por isso era difícil dizer qual dois estava mais vermelho. Eu não entendi por que a Mya não queria beijar o Remo. Eu sabia que ela estava esperando o príncipe encantado, mas mesmo assim eu achei que pra ela o Remo era o príncipe encantado, ela só não tinha coragem de se declarar.

Quando eles se beijaram, eu contei mentalmente os segundos.

Dez...

Quinze...

Dezessete.

Vinte...

Nós ficamos olhando a relutância deles em se separar aos quarenta e sete segundos de beijo. Que lindo! Eles tem química.

- Até que enfim! Achei que não iam parar nunca mais. - O Sirius sinceramente sabe como deixar uma pessoa constrangida - Próxima e ultima pergunta.

Ele apertou a esfera e nela surgiu: Pergunta coletiva.

- Como assim coletiva? - eu perguntei

- Ele faz uma pergunta e todos os jogadores tem que responder. - explicou o Tiago pegando o cartão - "Contem como foi seu primeiro beijo e quando foi"

Eu vi a Mya empalidecer.

- Ah, foi sem graça. - O Remo começou. - Eu estava conversando com uma menina, ela pediu pra ficar comigo e eu aceitei. Foi no começo do segundo ano, eu estava com doze anos.

- O meu foi mais complexo. - o Sirius sorriu - Eu e o Tiago vimos os Remos beijar a menina e ficamos zoando ele. Ele agüentou firme por umas semanas, mas depois de um mês ele nos chamou de gays por que nós dois nunca tínhamos ficado com uma menina. Foi infantilidade nossa, mas nós chamamos duas meninas pra sair por causa disso. Acontece que a menina com quem eu sai era muito chata e eu estava realmente irritado, mas eu sabia que se eu não ficasse com a menina, o Tiago ia me zoar pra caramba, então eu fiquei com ela. E quando eu chego ao salão comunal esse figura ai disse que amarelou e não ficou com a garota com quem ele saiu.

- Ela tinha bafo de dragão. - o Tiago falou rindo - E depois eu sai com outra menina, dessa vez com uma que eu gostava mesmo. E meu primeiro beijo foi melhor que o do Sirius. Embora isso tenha sido no começo do terceiro ano e eu acho meio humilhante ser o ultimo da turma a perde o BV.

- Eu agora? - perguntei - Eu fui a padaria com a Jéssica, minha amiga trouxa. E ela se interessou pelo carinha da mesa ao lado da nossa. Ela me encheu tanto que eu me ofereci pra ir falar com o menino. Isso foi quando eu tinha 13 anos. Eu cheguei pro menino, perguntei se ele tinha namorada e falei que a minha amiga tava a fim dele. Ele disse "Desculpe, não posso ficar com a sua amiga, eu estou gostando da amiga dela." Ai ele ficou me cercando e eu derrubei meu anel de coco sem querer e ele apanhou. Disse que me devolvia se eu beijasse ele. Aí eu fui falar com a Jéssica. Ela me mandou beijar o cafajeste e pegar meu anel. Ele pediu meu telefone depois que devolveu meu anel. E eu disse que meu nome era Isabela e dei o telefone da minha casa. Depois ele ligou perguntando pela Isabela e a minha mãe disse que não conhecia nenhuma Isabela.

Todo mundo riu. Depois foi a vez da Chelsea. O primeiro beijo dela foi aos doze anos e tinha sido igual ao do Remo. A gente teve que se segurar pra não rir quando o Pedro confessou quase chorando que ainda era boca virgem. Então foi a vez da Mya. Ela estava da cor de uma cereja quando falou.

- Eu tava jogando verdade ou desafio e desafiaram o menino a me beijar.

O Tiago arregalou os olhos, entendendo a relutância da Mya em beijar o Remo.

- Quando foi isso, Mya? - o Pedro perguntou - por que na pergunta do jogo pergunta quando foi.

- Na verdade foi uns minutos atrás.

Ela disse isso - não, ela balbuciou isso - e enterrou a cara no ombro do Tiago, ao lado dela. Todos nós a olhamos até que todo mundo havia entendido.

- Mya... - o Sirius começou a falar lentamente - Como diabos alguém como você chegou aos dezesseis anos sem nunca ter namorado ninguém?

- Ela estava esperando o príncipe encantado. - eu falei já que as palavras da Mya estavam ininteligíveis já que ela não tirava o rosto da almofada. - Um monte de garotos chamou ela pra sair e ela nunca quis.

- Mas... Por que você nunca chamou alguém pra sair, Mya?

- Por que eu tenho vergonha. - A Mya voltou a nos olhar o rosto ainda vermelho - E eu chamei uma vez. Levei o maior fora da minha vida.

- O único fora da sua vida. - eu a corrigi - E quando foi isso?

- Não interessa, eu estou falando demais. Foi uma história... Não tem nada haver, eu não fiquei chateada nem nada.

- Que conversa é essa? - eu bufei - Você gostou de três meninos e gostou deles apaixonadamente. Se tivesse levando um fora de qualquer um deles você teria surtado.

A Mya me lançou um olhar de puro veneno, ao mesmo tempo em que o Tiago começava a falar.

- Mas, qual o problema desse cara? Ele era gay ou tinha namorada? Por que tem que ser assim pra não aceitar fica com você, Mya.

- Ele não era gay e estava solteiro. Ele só não gostava de mim. E eu vou dormir.

Ela subiu as escadas num átimo. O Tiago murmurou algo que eu entendi como "Nós temos que dormir mesmo, é quase meia noite." De qualquer forma, a Chelsea me puxou pela mão até o dormitório e olhou pra mim, parecendo furiosa. Eu fiquei chocada por isso.

- Você sabia dessa história da Mya ter levado um fora?

- Não tinha idéia. - Eu respondi surpresa

- Ela se declarou pro Remo hoje a tarde. Eu tinha esquecido. Nós duas fizemos uma aposta nas férias e ela perdeu. Como penalidade ela tinha que se declarar pro Remo e ela me disse que ia fazer isso hoje. Eu tinha esquecido! Você entendeu? É por isso que ela parecia tão triste.

Eu me desvencilhei da Chelsea e voltei correndo pro salão comunal. Eles já foram dormir. Quando eu subi pro meu dormitório a Mya já estava enrolada na cama. Eu estava com um plano formulado na minha cabeça: matar Remo Lupin com a maior dor física possível.

**  
No dia seguinte, não vi os marotos até o fim das aulas da manhã. Eles estavam conversando perto do armário do Remo. Perfeito, se eu fechar a porta com força o suficiente, talvez quebre o nariz dele. Enquanto eu me aproximava, eu os ouvi falar.

- Vamos lá, Pontas, você ficou decepcionado. Você queria que ela tivesse te beijado.

- Não seja ridículo, isso é passado. Por outro lado, o Aluado se deu muito bem.

PÁ! Fechei o armário com tudo, mas os reflexos do Remo me ganharam. Ele se afastou antes que eu conseguisse decepar a mão dele com a porta ou quebrar o nariz dele. Droga.

- Como você fez ela te contar? - ele suspirou. Ótimo, ele já sabia qual era o problema

- Eu não fiz ela me contar. Eu... Adivinhei. - Menti

- Isso não é da sua conta, Lílian. Adoro você, mas não é da sua conta. - ele falou frio

- Não é da minha conta, então? VOCÊ A FEZ SOFRER. Se a Mya derramar mais uma lágrima por você... Mato você Remo. E aprendo também a maldição cruciatus.

- Ela chorou por isso? - ele pareceu horrorizado

Fiquei vagamente consciente dos olhares perplexos do Sirius e do Tiago.

-Remo, só olha nos meus olhos e diz que não gosta dela. Diz que não ia conseguir fazer ela feliz por que não a ama e eu te deixo em paz.

A única resposta dele foi me olhar nos olhos profundamente antes de sair quase correndo.


	4. A loira

Acordei com sono. Genial. Quando eu me lembrei da noite anterior... Do beijo... Os lábios do Remo eram doces, suaves... Ai, meu Deus. Então o rosto dele - Surpreso e triste - na tarde de ontem. Ele ficou sem jeito e chateado e me deu um fora do jeito mais delicado que pode.

- Ah, Mya... Eu... Tem certeza? Eu não... Olhe, me desculpe sim. Você é uma menina linda, adoro você, mas... Não podemos ficar juntos. Não daríamos certo, você entende?

- C-claro. Entendo, sim. Está tudo bem... Nós ainda somos amigos?

- Claro. - ele murmurou.

Até agora, aqui na minha cama, as palavras dele, gentis e tímidas me feriam como navalhas afiadas. Ele não gosta de você! Esqueça-o. Falar é fácil. Difícil é cumprir com a palavra. Eu levantei e vi que estavam todos dormindo: Lílian, Maria, Danika e Alice. O Relógio me informou a hora quando eu o olhei. Seis da manhã. Maldição!! Tomei um banho demorando o máximo que pude debaixo da água quente. Quando voltei ao quarto metade das meninas já acordara. E a Lílian e a Alice já saíram. Amiga falsa, não me esperou.

Então eu meu lembrei da quantidade de besteiras que eu falei no jogo de verdade ou desafio maldito. A Chelsea com certeza percebeu. Eu rezei pra que ela não contasse pra Lílian... Com certeza elas iam falar com ele.  
NÃO! Ele não precisa saber que eu estou triste a ponto de enfurecer minha melhor amiga e a minha irmã. Tudo o que não precisava era que ele descobrisse que depois que falei com ele fiquei um tempão trancada no banheiro chorando como uma idiota. As aulas da manhã se arrastaram. Eu me concentrei o máximo que pude nas aulas da manhã. Tudo pra não pensar nele. Fiquei completamente irritada quando descobri que eu tinha a tarde de hoje livre. E nenhum professor passou dever de casa! Quando eu quero, ninguém passa.

Bom, essa é primeira vez que eu desejo ter dever de casa, de qualquer modo.

Suspirei enquanto acabava de almoçar. Eu estava tão concentrada que eu não me toquei que a Lílian não esteve comigo a manhã inteira. Continuei andando pra onde meus pés me levavam, imersa em infelicidade. Caramba, eu to virando emo! Eu não devia estar tão triste. É só um cara!

Se bem que eu acho que não estaria tão mal se eu não tivesse beijado ele. DROGA! Foi meu primeiro beijo! Devia ter sido especial, com um cara que gostasse de mim. Não com o garoto que acabou de me dar um fora e provavelmente ficou resignado de me beijar.

Eu não consegui parar de beijar ele nos dez segundos. Eu não estou certa de por quanto tempo, mas se eu conheço a Lílian, ela contou. Simplesmente não consegui! Ele me correspondeu, pra não ser grosseiro é claro. Pelo menos eu conseguir me afastar dele, minha mente criando uma situação em que ele também hesitava... Não queria se afastar... É claro que essa parte eu criei.

Então eu decidi o que ia fazer: Correr pra biblioteca e ler quantos livros eu pudesse. Os mais complicados, que exigissem toda a minha concentração. Estudar. Argh.

Virei à esquerda e esbarrei em alguém com força ao dobrar no corredor.  
- Remo! - eu arfei me apoiando no peito dele pra não cair. Descobrir que ele tem um peito definido e largo não me ajudou em nada.

- Mya, eu estava procurando você! Preciso falar com você...

- Ah... Tudo bem, eu acho.

- Se importa de andar um pouco? Dar uma caminhada nos jardins?

Eu fiquei tão surpresa que só assenti e o segui pro pátio iluminado por um sol escaldante. Ele segurou a minha mão e me guiou em silencio até uma árvore perto do salgueiro lutador. Eu fiquei olhando o semblante sombrio dele e esperando enquanto ele mirava pensativamente os galhos violentos do Salgueiro se agitarem a cinqüenta metros de nós.

- Mya, teve uma coisa que você disse ontem que me deixou... - ele procurou pelo termo certo com diplomacia. - Chateado.

- Mesmo? Olha, eu sinto muito, Remo, eu não... Quer dizer, eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu sei que não deveria ter falado nada sobre a nossa conversa de ontem a tarde.

- Não foi nada disso. - ele falou sombrio. - Você disse: "Ele não era gay e estava solteiro. Ele só não gostava de mim"

- Por que? - eu o olhei e em seguida arregalei os olhos - Você é gay?

- Não, eu não sou. - ele riu - O que me chateou foi você dizer que eu não gosto de você. Como pode achar que eu não gosto de você?

Fiquei olhando pra ele como uma retardada mental por que o que ele dizia não fazia sentido.

- Você me disse isso! - eu sibilei agora irritada sem saber o motivo. - Remo, você falou com todas as letras que não queria ficar comigo.

- Eu disse que não posso ficar com você, não disse que não quero. - ele falou - Mya, eu tenho uma coisa... Um problema... Eu não posso contar a ninguém. Eu não teria a audácia de me envolver com você tendo o problema que eu tenho.

- Agora eu estou confusa. - eu falei, encarando-o com determinação - Você já ficou com outras garotas antes de mim. Por que isso impediria você de ficar justo comigo?

- Mya, eu amo você, me entendeu? Eu não devia estar falando com você agora, mas a Lílian me disse que você estava sofrendo então não pude... Isso me impede de ficar com você, por que é de você que eu gosto de verdade. E eu não devo me envolver de verdade com ninguém. Eu vou te contar uma coisa, Mya. Uma coisa que quase ninguém mais sabe. Por favor, prometa que nunca vai contar isso à ninguém.

Eu assenti, chocada demais pra falar. Um tipo de dormência se espalhou por todo o meu corpo. Ele ergueu então a camisa e apontou pra barriga. Eu o olhei e não pude não ficar embasbacada com a aparência dele. O garoto tinha uma barriga de dar inveja ao Zac Efron. Eu então vi uma cicatriz comprida e discreta no lado direito da barriga dele. Era pra cicatriz que ele apontava.

- Mya, isso é uma mordida de lobo. - ele desceu a camisa e me olhou nos olhos - Tenho uma má notícia pra você, Mya. Você está apaixonada por um lobisomem. E a noticia pior é que o lobisomem também está apaixonado por você.

Eu o olhei, boquiaberta e surpresa. Ele era um lobisomem: Dane-se, ele me ama!

- Você não... Não! Você só tem dezesseis anos, é completamente saudável. Não pode ser... Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu tinha sete anos... Meu pai nunca foi um cara submisso. Ele não deixou os comensais da morte contentes, sempre desafiou Você-Sabe-Quem. Um dia o que ele fez ofendeu o lobo Greyback. Meu pai percebeu o perigo e se escondeu comigo e a minha mãe. Eu era muito criança, queria brincar na rua com meus amigos. E então o lobo me atacou. Meu pai morreu de desgosto. Dumbledore me aceitou em Hogwarts apesar de tudo. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro sabem. Eu achei que eles fossem parar de falar comigo, mas eles continuaram ao meu lado.

Eu tive uma visão: um garotinho loiro de olhos azuis que parecia muito com o Remo correndo por uma rua escura, o pânico estampado no rosto. Um lobo enorme e medonho atrás dele, rosnava e conseguia morder o garotinho no tronco. Senti que meu rosto empalidecia e estremeci com calafrios, apesar do sol a vinte e quatro graus que ardia na minha pele.

- Isso é... É repugnante! - arfei.

- Wow. - Ele também estava pálido - Eu não acredito que eu me permiti ter esperanças. Eu achei que você reagiria assim, mas não deixou de me chocar.  
Eu o olhei, sinceramente confusa.

- Como assim? De que outra maneira eu devia reagir? Eu sinto tanto por você... Quer dizer... Eu sei como deve se sentir.

Ele me olhou como se só agora tivesse me notado agora.

- Mya, você não está com medo, nem nada?

- Medo de que?

- De mim!

- Por que? - eu pisquei - Certo, você bem podia usar uma camisa mais atual e fazer a barba, mas ta charmoso assim mal-feita.

- Mya... Você entendeu o que eu disse?

- Entendi, sim. E acho isso uma droga. Totalmente horrível, Remo, mas... O que tem haver uma coisa com a outra?Você é um... um... Você tem um problema, mas isso não muda o que eu sinto por você. Ainda gosto de você. Você ainda é o Remo que eu amo. Exceto na lua cheia.

- Mya, você beijou um lobisomem. Isso não te incomoda sequer minimamente?

- Não. Em que isso impede você de ficar comigo? Você fica com outras garotas.

- Acontece que eu nunca me envolvo realmente. É meio fútil, mas eu nunca namorei o suficiente pra me envolver de verdade. Nunca cogitei a possibilidade de ficar com você por que amei você no instante em que a Lílian derrubou você no meu colo no expresso de Hogwarts no primeiro ano.

Eu o olhei sem acreditar no que ele dizia. Sentei ao pé da árvore e observei os outros alunos que curtiam o sol. Remo sentou ao meu lado e me olhou com atenção.

- Você me ama?

- Claro que sim, Mya. - A voz dele agora estava doce e rouca - Mas não queria que isso acontecesse... Eu nem acredito que contei a você.

- Você deixaria de me amar se eu virasse uma vampira ou se você fosse normal e eu uma lobisomem fêmea?

Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, visivelmente chocado por eu ter colocado as coisas assim.

- Eu não tinha pensado nas coisas desse jeito... - é claro que não. - Você quer mesmo ficar comigo? Mesmo sabendo de tudo?

- Seus amigos ficaram não é?

- Mas isso é muito diferente.

- Ah isso é verdade. - Eu sussurrei enquanto me inclinava pra ele para poder alcançar seus lábios

Ele pareceu meio hesitante antes de me abraçar com força e corresponder totalmente a meu beijo. Eu ouvia musica no meu cérebro. A Dormência que se espalhara no meu corpo antes cedeu lugar a um tipo de êxtase. Se eu estava sonhando, não queria acordar. Suspirei apenas abraçando-o de volta. Se houvesse uma maneira deste momento nunca acabar...

E no meio da minha felicidade começaram a surgir preocupações. Como lixo flutuando num lago antes límpido e transparente. Eu tinha que lembrar que ele era muito mais experiente que eu. A voz grave do Tiago falava na minha cabeça "O primeiro beijo é sempre horrível por que você não sabe beijar e se a pessoa for mais experiente que você com certeza não vai gostar." Também havia a possibilidade dele cansar de mim depois de um tempo. Será que ele terminaria comigo? Me abandonaria? Ou pior... Se ele resolvesse ficar comigo por pena? Ou poderia ter medo que eu revelasse o segredo dele. Embora eu tivesse certeza de que jamais usaria isso contra ele. Levaria isso pro túmulo. Foi quando ele se afastou lentamente de mim, relutando como na noite anterior. Quando eu o vi sorrir pra mim, agradeci por meu primeiro beijo ter sido ruim. Por que não foi ruim - agora eu percebi que foi demais. Anotei mentalmente pra lembrar de agradecer a Lílian e dizer a ela que eu devia a ela pro resto da minha vida por ela ter me defendido e ido falar com o Remo. Eu amo aquela ruiva.

- Que foi? Você parece meio preocupada... - ele voltou a seriedade de um jeito que me fez revirar os olhos.

- Não é nada importante, eu tenho vergonha. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim. - Você vai rir de mim! É que o Tiago me disse uma coisa... Me disse que gente que nunca... Você sabe, gente que nunca namorou antes tende a... - ARGH! - a beijar mal... Você acha que eu...

Ele realmente riu. Eu fiquei da cor exata de um tomate.

- Mya, não seja ridícula. Olhe pra mim. Eu não acho isso. Amo você, ouviu? Beijar você é coisa mais incrível que existe. E além disso você vai dar ouvidos logo ao Tiago?

Agora eu estava me sentindo realmente idiota. Recostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e tentei consertar a situação pra que eu parecesse mais digna.

- Que pena... Sabe, se você achasse que beijo mal você teria que me ensinar.

Ele ficou em silencio, digerindo o que eu disse por três segundos.

- Ah, Mya, eu menti pra poupar seus sentimentos. Você beija muito, muito mal.

Eu ri e me inclinei pra ele uma vez mais.

**

- Onde você se meteu a tarde inteira, garota?

É claro que a Chelsea estava muito irritada com o fato de eu sumir e só aparecer no jantar. E a Lílian estava desinteressada. Ela parecia muito distante. O Tiago e o Sirius estavam querendo saber onde o Remo se meteu. Por incrível que pareça eles não conectaram meu sumiço com o sumiço do Remo. Isso se deve ao fato de que eu apareci antes dele. Nosso estratagema bem bolado. Então o Remo apareceu, sendo atacado pelo Sirius no mesmo instante. Antes que eu pudesse corresponder o sorriso dele alguma coisa muito grande se meteu entre mim e a visão dele. Levei um tempo pra reconhecer um menino alto do sétimo ano da Lufa-lufa. Eu não lembrava o nome dele.

- Oi, Mya...

- Hm... Oi, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo e você?- Ele não esperou a resposta - Já soube da festa? A festa que vai haver em Hogsmead no Três Vassouras? Vai ser no ultimo fim de semana de outubro e os alunos maiores de desesseis anos têm permissão pra ir. Eu estava me perguntando se você me acompanharia.

- Ah, seria muito legal, só que... - eu corei. Odiava ter que dar um fora nas pessoas - Sabe, você é um amigo e tanto, só que eu acho que meu namorado espera que eu acompanhe ele...

- Namora... Ah, claro. Tudo bem então. A gente se vê.

- Quem é esse cara? - Remo grunhiu quando o garoto da lufa-lufa se afastou

- Não tenho idéia. - Respondi com sinceridade. - Que história é essa de festa?

- É uma festa em Hogsmead de dia das Bruxas. Alunos menores de desesseis anos só podem ir acompanhados. - o Sirius respondeu

- Lily, qual o problema? - A voz do Tiago estava tão alarmada que me assustou

- Que? - a Lílian olhou pra ele - Ah, eu... Nada. Eu lembrei. Tenho que ir ali com...

Ela deixou a frase morrer e saiu correndo. Olhei pra Chelsea em busca de uma explicação plausível. A Chelsea olhou pra mim pesarosa.

- O cara que acabou de te convidar pra festa... - ela me informou - é... Era o paquera dela. Amus Diggory

Eu me boqueabri, horrorizada. Mal reparei que o Tiago de repente se enrijeceu. Ah, meu Deus, o que eu fiz?

- Por que você inventou que tinha namorado? OK, seria uma saia justa e tanto ter aceitado e depois descobrir que estaria furando o olho da sua melhor amiga, mas... Por que você inventou que tinha namorado? - o Sirius me indagou. Droga

- Eu sou do tipo que inventa as coisas? - sibilei - Eu tenho namorado! Ou... - nesse ponto eu hesitei. Beijei ele, certo. Mas isso não significava que ele e eu estávamos namorando, namorando. - Quer dizer, eu acho que estou. Eu não sei.

- É claro que você está! - O Remo rosnou pra mim.

A Chelsea soltou um ruído de descrença enquanto os garotos olhavam de mim pra ele.

- Eu devia saber. - a Chelsea Riu - Então, vocês estão juntos?

- Sim, estamos namorando. Sério.

O Remo passou o braço pelos meus ombros e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Eu corei enquanto recebia os parabéns dos meus novos amigos - e meio cunhados - marotos. Lembrei a mim mesma que eu deveria estar fazendo a Lílian o mais feliz possível. Suspirei prometendo pra mim mesma que iria compensá-la. Quando esse pensamento me ocorreu, meus olhos automaticamente giraram pro Tiago. Ah!  
Amélya Ana Daniels, Você é um gênio!

N/A: Gente, eu sei que esse capitulo ficou meio piegas e meloso, mas eu to numa fase muito feliz no amor.  
E me desculpem se a fic naum tah nota dez, é que é a primeira fic que escrevo na vida. E como eu só tenho catorze anos, a fic vai ficar meio não totalmente madura.  
Ah, e desculpem pelos erros. Ando muito sem tempo e por isso não posso fazer tudo direitinho. Eu prometo que depois vou corrigir.  
A propósito, galera, comentem por favor! Eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando da fic!  
Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem


	5. EQB De volta a Lilian

Eu estava sentada no salão comunal da grifinória sozinha. Magoou muito ver o Amus convidar a Mya pra festa. Não é culpa da Mya. Ninguém pede pra nascer linda. Também não culpo o Remo. É claro que o capitão do time do time de quadribol da lufa-lufa não vai se interessar pela ruiva nanica nerd e emo. Eu não sou emo, mas meu estado de espírito atual é muito emo. Que coisa ridicula!!

O meu maior problema é que quando ele convidou a Mya, eu fiquei me sentindo o pacote de biscoito estragado. As lágrimas escaparam como se tivessem jogado sal nos meus olhos. E ainda por cima o Tiago viu! Tomara que a Chelsea não tenha reparado, ele sabia que eu estava a fim do Amus. De qualquer modo, eu não estava triste pelo Amus. Eu estava me sentindo feia e sem graça. Dane-se o Amus. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que eu queria. E não era o capitão do time da lufa-lufa. Eu queria o apanhador da grifinória. Eu queria o Tiago. Que chance eu tenho, afinal?

Então o dito cujo entrou pelo buraco do retrato. Ele gastou alguns segundos correndo os olhos pela sala até me localizar na roda de poltronas mais afastada com um livro na mão.

- Oi. - ele sorriu pra mim

- Hmm... Você não deveria estar jantando?

- Deveria, só que eu e o Sirius nos entupimos de doces da Dedos de Mel e eu não agüento comer mais nem um caramelo. - ele fez uma careta - Eu queria sua companhia, mas se isso for uma dispensa, eu deixo você em paz.

- Não! Isto é... Você pode ficar... Caso queira...

- O que você está lendo? - ele sentou sorrindo

- Crepúsculo.

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- Imaginei que não... É de uma autora trouxa.

- E sobre o que fala? - ele pareceu sinceramente interessado.

- Uma garota que se apaixona por um vampiro.

- Que nojo! - ele fez uma careta - Eu já tive um vampiro na minha casa. Eles são gosmentos e feios e esquisitos. Ninguém com visão se apaixonaria por um vampiro. Eles nem sabem falar!

- Tiago, foi escrito por uma trouxa! E os trouxas não sabem como são os vampiros de verdade. Aqui eles são descritos como criaturas lindas e extremamente poderosas. É um livro incrível!

- OK, convença- me disso!

Eu me empolguei, só um pouquinho. Minha tagarelice natural me fez detalhar o livro pra ele falando das minhas impressões e do que eu gostei de ler. Ele apenas sorria e fazia perguntas e comentários quando eu parava pra tomar fôlego. Eu estava no capítulo 17 quando me lembrei que ele deveria estar morrendo de vontade de não ter vindo falar comigo, quando ele podia falar com qualquer garota que o ouvisse. Regra número 1 da paquera: Nunca - repito NUNCA - monopolize uma conversa. Sempre demonstre que você sabe ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

- Estou chateando você, não estou? Desculpe, às vezes eu me empolgo. - Tentei concertar a situação. Eu sou muito lesada!

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu não me incomodei, Lily. Você é engraçada.  
Nesse ponto, me ofendi. Não acredito que ele não estava se divertindo comigo e sim se divertindo às minhas custas.

- Engraçada?! - eu sibilei entre os dentes

- É! - Ele riu quando notou a minha irritação. - No bom sentido, é claro. Acho que você tem... Charme, entende? Podia estar comentando a ultima aula do Binns e ainda assim prender meu interesse. Você sabe como falar, é... Hmm... Carismática!

- Você está me zoando? - Ele sacudiu vigorosamente a cabeça - Então obrigada. Eu acho. Pelo menos nisso eu supero a Chelsea. Ela sempre reclamou que não sabe se expressar.

- Você supera a Chelsea em um monte de coisas, Lily.

- Me chame de Lílian. E me diz uma coisa em que eu supero ela.

- Você é mais bonita.

- Ah. Achei que estivesse falando sério.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Ah, jura? Merlin, Tiago! Você nunca me contou que era cego.

- Você que é cega, Lily. A Chelsea é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts. Depois de você, é claro.

- Isso é maldade - Eu falei, fazendo um beicinho - Você está curtindo comigo.

- Lily! - ele bufou - Você está me ofendendo. Está insinuando que eu tenho mal-gosto?

- Meu nome é Lílian.

- Eu sei... Mas eu gosto do som que Lily faz. Lily é lírio em inglês. Lírios são lindos. Como você.

Eu estirei a língua, um impulso que me dominava desde que ele me chamou de "engraçada". Ele riu muito por isso e eu tive que atirar a almofada na cara dele. Mesmo tendo uma crise de riso, os refelexos do infeliz eram perfeitos. Ele agarrou a almofada antes que batesse nele.

- Hum hum. - alguém pigarreou - Agora eu achei que deveria interromper, posso?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, voces estavam conversando olhos nos olhos, tinha todo um clima envolvido e nós resolvemos não interromper. Vocês pareciam que iam começar a brigar, por isso vim interromper. Mas você já estava comparando ela a uma flor. Se reconciliaram?

Olhei para o lado e vi o Remo, o Pedro, a Mya e a Chelsea sentados a algumas poltronas de distancia nos olhando com um inconfundível ar de riso no rosto. Eles estavam olhando!

- Sirius vá pra...

- Calma, Lily... - O Tiago me interrompeu - Não vimos vocês chegarem.  
Então eu e o Tiago fomos sentar com nossos amigos espiões... Ficar a vontade com o Tiago era muito fácil, considerando que somos amigos a... Hmm.. Foram só dois dias??

**

Duas semanas depois... Eu não consegui acreditar no que estava acontecendo quando vi a Chelsea avançar pra mim com uma tesoura afiada. O medo me dominou. Eu olhei a lâmina afiada quando minha suposta melhor amiga se aproximou de mim. Meu coração - que estava prestes a ser dilacerado - acelerou. Chelsea sorriu pra mim. Era um sorriso demoníaco e maldoso. Eu suspirei quando ela me virou pro espelho.

- Lily, isso não vai doer. Vai ser tão rápido que você não vai sentir nada!

-Era isso o que eu temia. Só vou olhar quando acabar - cerrei os olhos com força

- Como queira.

Então, deliberadamente, a Chelsea pegou uma mecha generosa do meu cabelo que caía até o fim das costas e cortou. Senti uma pontada aguda no estomago. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei com isso?

**

Eu andei pelos corredores de Hogwarts sozinha. Desesperada pra encontrar algum amigo. Ninguém está me olhando, estou sendo paranóica. A Chelsea só repicou o meu longo cabelo ruivo e fez umas mechas loiras. Não quer dizer nada. Ela também vestiu. Só não me maquiou por que eu não permiti. Eu estava usando minha camiseta verde, minha saia jeans e meu all star verde junto com a minha meia 7/8 branca. Estou absolutamente normal. Vi o Sirius mais na frente do corredor. Graças a Deus. Ou não! Droga, o Tiago está com ele de costas pra mim. Talvez eu deva voltar pelo mesmo lado que eu vim. Boa ideia. Antes que eu me virasse o olhar do Sirius encontrou o meu. Ele olhou pra mim de cima a baixo e cutucou o Tiago com força nas costelas apontando pra mim. Eu corei quando o Tiago virou pra mim. Ele me olhou meio chocado por um instante. Forcei as minhas pernas a se mexerem e andei até eles com um mal estar no meu estomago.

- UAU, Lils... Você tá uma gata. - o Sirius sorriu pra mim

- Haha, muito engraçado. - eu sibilei.

- Lily... - O Tiago sorriu pra mim - Você está linda...

Eu fiquei da cor exata de um tomate quando ele pegou a minha mão e me girou pra me olhar direito.

- Nooosa! - o Tiago suspirou - Você não está linda, você está simplesmente maravilhosa!

Quando ele me girou, eu de alguma maneira estava apoiada no peito largo dele. Ele me abraçou pela cintura.

- Quem fez isso com você?

- Chelsea. - eu respondi - Ela cortou o meu cabelo e as minhas roupas também.

- Todos os caras estão olhando pra você agora... Hmm... Essa é a parte ruim de ser linda.

Ele agora ficou sério. Ai, caramba!! Pela minha visão periférica eu vi o rosto do Sirius se iluminar com um sorriso muito largo, mas minha visão periférica sumiu de repente. Dane-se o Sirius! Aii... A boca dele estava a meros vinte centimetros da minha... Eu podia sentir a respiração dele. Então senti uma coisa - um beijo? - subir pelo meu peito.

Eu desviei o rosto pra esquerda e ...

-ATCCHHIMM!!

Não foi um beijo que subiu pelo meu peito. Foi um espirro. Tem momentos na vida em que falta um buraco pra você se esconder. Nesse momento o Sirius explodiu em risos e eu fiquei da cor de um pimentão que tomou sol demais. Balbuciei alguma coisa sobre procurar a Chelsea e evaporei num átimo. QUAL É O PROBLEMA DESSA AUTORA? Por que ela me odeia tanto? O que fiz pra pagar todos os meus pecados de uma vez só? Eu voltei pro salão comunal, de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído. Encontrei a Chelsea fazendo o dever de casa junto da lareira. Sentei na frente dela. Ela ergueu os olhos pra mim e falou um "oi" displiscente. Eu respondi e fiquei me balançando pra frente a pra trás na poltrona, torcendo as mão e com as pernas travadas. Eu suspirei de impaciencia e comecei a sacudir o pé, batendo no chão ritmadamente. Chelsea fechou o livro e suspirou.

- O que houve, Lílian?

- Eu sou uma ameba! - gritei descontrolada - Me diz que foi um pesadelo! Por favor, Chell... Me diz que eu estou sonhando!

- O que aconteceu, Lí? - Ela suspirou outra vez.

- Eu saí pelo corredor, procurando a Alice. - e eu contei pra ela o que houve, você não precisa ler aquela cena ridicula outra vez. Isso, seu abutre carniceiro. Ria da minha maior desgraça como uma hiena maligna! - Que mico, Chelsea! Que mico, que mico, QUE MICO!

- AI, Lí! Por que você sempre encara o lado negativo das coisas?

Agora eu estava simplesmente irada! Qual é o lado positivo de quase beijar o maior gato da escola? Não desse jeito parece legal. QUAL É O LADO POSITIVO DE QUASE ESPIRRAR NA CARA DO SEU MELHOR AMIGO-AMOR? Eu olho o lado positivo, só que ele não se enquadra.

- Lí... Pense bem! Você e o Tiago tiveram um E.Q.B. E isso já é um começo. - ela sorriu

- O que diabos é um E.Q.B.?

- Experiencia de Quase Beijo.

- Eu devia ter imaginado. - eu bufei. Inventar siglas esquisitas é tão Chelsea. - Chell, eu quase espirrei na cara dele! Ele nunca mais vai querer me beijar! Foi NOJENTO!

- E você quer beijá-lo?

Eu ergui os olhos pra ela. Ooops, fiz caca! Qual é o meu problema? Por que eu estou confidenciando meus problemas com a Chelsea? Eu devia ficar calada como as pessoas normais. Eu não devia deixar que ninguém soubesse que eu gosto dele. Ah, droga, nunca mais assino com essa retardada que tá escrevendo.

- Não conte à Mya. - eu gemi fazendo a Chelsea rir.

Neste momento fomos interrompidas. O buraco do retrato abriu e a Mya, o Remo e o Pedro entraram. Eles vieram sentar conosco.

- Ei, meninas... - o Remo perguntou - Já arranjaram par pra festa?

- Festa? - repeti como uma lesada.

- É, a festa de Hogsmead.

- Hmm. Acho que eu não vou. - A Chelsea fungou - Não posso ir, eu só tenho 14 anos. Só alunos de desesseis anos pra cima podem ir.  
- Não seja ridícula! - a Mya revirou os olhos pra ela - Entre numa sala de aula de alunos de desesseis anos e pergunte "Quem quer me levar pra festa em Hogsmead?" Todos os que não são gays vão levantar a mão e você só precisa escolher o que gostar.

- Uns garotos já me convidaram, mas eu não quis ir. - Chelsea resmungou. - Eu queria curtir a festa com meus amigos! Se eu for com um garoto, ele vai querer ficar comigo a noite inteira. E você, Pedrinho, com quem vai?  
- Eu também não posso ir! - o Pedro resmungou - Eu só tenho quinze anos.  
- Espera aí! Mas... você está no sexto ano!

- Não quer dizer nada, Lílian. - O Remo me falou - Só maiores de desesseis.  
- Mas só vou fazer desesseis ano que vem! DROGA! Esse é o pior dia da minha vida! Tosaram meu cabelo, cortaram minhas roupas, paguei o pior mico e agora nem posso ir pra festa! MAS QUE M...

- Calma, Lily. - O Tiago surgiu atrás de mim só Deus sabe de onde. O Sirius estava atrás dele, é claro. Rindo.

- Lily, tem gente em situação pior que você - Sirius me informou sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando pelos ombros. - O Tiago, por exemplo. Eu ainda estou com pena dele.

- O que houve? - o Pedro interviu. Era essa a pegunta que eu esperava que ninguém fizesse.

- Samantha Thomson. - o Tiago resmungou - Foi isso que aconteceu.

- Samanth... A peituda? - eu olhei pra ele incrédula

- ééé!! - Ele bufou- O Sirius tava falando comigo quando ela apareceu. Então ela me colocou contra a parede de um jeito que...

- Isso é uma atenuação da verdade, Tiago. - O Sirius interveio - A garota obrigou ele a ir a festa de Hogsmead com ela.

- Depois de duas horas de papo furadissimo, o Sirius falou " Ahh, Tiago, acho que ela tá a fim de ir pra festa com você!" Aí ela falou: "Adoraria, te vejo no dia da festa então." - eu senti uma onda de nausea - Odeio você, Sírius. Eu ia convidar a... A outra pessoa. E você com que vai?

- Eu vou sozinho. - o Sirius respondeu. - Não estou a fim de passar a festa inteira com uma garota. Eu só quero curtir com meus amigos e amigas.

- Ah, Sirius!- a Chelsea arfou - Você é a salvação! Por favor, me põe pra dentro da festa! Finje que você é meu par só pra eu poder entrar! Por favoooor!

- Claro, Chelsea. Você vai sozinha também, Lily?

Eu senti o Tiago enrijecer do meu lado.

- Eu não vou. Eu só tenho quinze anos e ninguém me convidou.

- Lily... - o Tiago me chamou. Eu virei pra ele com uma expressão fria e distante - Você e eu... Quer dizer, Talvez eu possa colocar você pra dentro. Como um favorde amigos... A Samantha tem desessete, pode entrar sozinha. Mas talvez se você me ajudar, ela se ofenda e me deixe em paz.

Olha a que eu fiquei reduzida. A ajudar um garoto a se livrar de uma peituda. Se bem que eu posso obter algumas vantagens nesse plano.

- Certo, mas eu não garanto nada! - eu bufei

O Tiago sorriu e beijou minha mão.

- Eu amo você de verdade, Lily, você é um anjo.

- Certo, certo, eu também amo você.

Que ele jamais descubra que eu estou falando a mais pura verdade.


	6. Enchimento!

- Lily... Seu joelho está sangrando. - o Tiago observou num tom desnecessariamente preocupado

- Quê? Ah, droga!

Eu quiquei até o banco mais próximo e sentei nele pra examinar meu joelho esfolado. Isso é muito a minha cara! Eu sou uma ameaça pra sociedade...

Calmas, se você não está entendendo nada, eu explico.

Eu estava andando com o Tiago. Só nós dois. Por algum motivo ele parecia mais lindo que o normal. Estávamos conversando, no maior clima! Mas AQUELA BISCATE TINHA QUE APARECER! Samantha Thomsom chegou.

Ela andava rebolando como se estivesse numa passarela, embora estivéssemos no meio do jardim. Ela era loira e tinha olhos de um profundo castanho claro. O corpo dela... Bom, digamos que era um corpo tipo violão quase perfeito. Quase, ela é peituda demais. É por isso que eu me referirei a ela como Diabo-Loiro ou Peituda-Biscate.

Ela estava usando um batom vermelho brilhante que deixava os lábios carnudos e perfeitos. Eu me xinguei por dentro por não deixar que a Chelsea me maquiasse. Ela sorriu e cumprimentou o Tiago dos dois lados do rosto por um tempo exagerado. BISCATE! O fato é que ela passou um tempão conversando com ele. Quase quinze minutos. Eu senti o ciúme borbulhar dentro de mim enquanto ela se insinuava pra ele e de alguma maneira obscura conseguia chamar atenção pros seios absurdamente avantajados e piscava os olhos, com um sorriso maldoso.

Ela é muito bitch! _Se você tem mais de treze anos, procure o significado dessa palavra num dicionário de inglês. Caso seja menor de treze anos... Bom, pare de ler essa porcaria, sim? A autora é uma doida muito boca suja._

É claro que a Thomsom me ignorou por completo. Eu não pude deixar de achar que o Tiago não estava tão aborrecido assim. Ela era linda! Do tipo que é capa das revistas masculinas todo o tempo.

Esperei que ela acabasse de falar com ele, batendo o pé. Enquanto eu ouvia a conversa, ficou muito claro pra mim que a garota era muito burra e sem um pingo de cultura. Por favor, que ele prefira as baixinhas inteligentes às esculturais burras! Eu me peguei pensando. O fato é que eu estava trêmula de raiva, tropecei numa raiz e caí com força no chão de terra incrustado com milhares de pedrinhas pontiagudas. Urgh! Doeu. E o Tiago ficou preocupado como se eu tivesse quebrado a coluna. Mas eu só ralei o joelho.

Bom, "esfolar" seria o verbo certo. Mas tem crianças lendo, não quero corromper a inocência de ninguém descrevendo uma ferida sangrenta no meio da perna de alguém. Isso aqui é "A Ruiva" e não "Jogos Mortais". Quando eu era pequena - não que agora eu seja grande - ver sangue me deixava nervosa. Mas eu já caí tantas vezes e sofri tantos ferimentos que me acostumei com isso.

- Esqueça meu joelho, eu estou bem!- bufei pra ele - Pode levar a minha mochila? Vou pra ala hospitalar. E não, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Ele me olhou, curioso, assentindo. Eu hesitei nesse ponto. Não era da minha conta... Mas uma amiga curiosa podia perguntar isso, né? Podia sim!

- Bom... Por que você não dá um fora nessa garota? Quer dizer, você não parece gostar dela... Ou gosta?

-Eu não gosto. - ele me dirigiu um sorriso triste - Eu só esperava provocar ciúmes em uma garota.

- Sério? - eu tentei ler a expressão dele. Falhei miseravelmente. Sempre fui péssima em ler expressões. Eu não consegui acreditar! Havia uma concorrente pior que a Samantha. Por que essa concorrente não era um mero para de olhos castanhos com uma cascata de cabelos loiros. Era uma garota de quem ele gostava. - Funcionou?

- Não. Ela não gosta de mim, já me deu um fora... Eu tentei dar um fora na Samantha. Mas ela teve um ataque histérico e eu voltei atrás como o covarde que eu sou.

- Ah, claro, voar numa vassoura a mil pés do chão numa velocidade de 200 por hora é até divertido. Mas uma loira nojenta dando piti muito, muito assustador.

- Ah, Lily... - ele riu - Os caras ainda vão me matar por contar isso a uma garota, mas vocês tem duas armas que são infalíveis contra os garotos: ataques histéricos e charme.

- Ah, jura? - eu sorri - mal posso esperar pra por isso em prática. Deve ser... AI!

Eu não acredito que eu caí de novo. NÃO acredito!!

- Lily! Você está bem?

- Estou ótima, meu joelho cedeu. Hoje eu estou mais desastrada que o normal. Se bem que minhas trabalhadas ajudam às vezes. Sabe como o Remo e a Mya se conheceram?

- Não.

- Eu conheci a Mya no expresso de Hogwarts e eu derrubei ela no colo do Remo quando eu tropecei.

Ele riu. Já estávamos na ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey me recebeu com um "DE novo, Evans? É a segunda vez esse mês!" O Tiago riu e eu corei.  
Depois de alguns minutos eu estava livre pra andar, correr e cair de novo. Saí da ala hospitalar ao lado do cara mais bonito da escola ( só pra quem pode, não pra quem quer.) e não demorou nem cinco minutos pra encontrarmos a Chelsea, a Mya e o Sirius. Eu achei estranho o Remo não estar com a Mya. Desde que eles começaram a namorar, não desgrudaram um segundo. Então eu lembrei do comentário que a Chelsea havia feito esta manhã, sobre o Remo estar doente. Estranho. Ele não estava na ala hospitalar. Dei de ombros mentalmente, guardando o assunto pra análise posterior. O Sirius estava muito empolgado com a festa nesse fim de semana. Ele estava comentando isso, a uns bons quinze minutos quando a Mya deu um grito de arrepiar os cabelos. Ela correu pra cadeira mais próxima, apontando pra janela. Três aranhas do tamanho de um pequenês adulto brigavam no chão. O mundo oscilou sob meus pés, eu senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto e a lembrança das aranhas na minha infância foi muito forte. Eu ia desmaiar. Eu tinha aracnofobia.

- Lílian! - O Sirius me segurou quando meus joelhos cederam

A Chelsea falou que eu tinha aracnofobia aos garotos que pareciam assustador com a minha reação exagerada.

- Tiago, segura ela, eu vou dar um jeito nessas coisas.

Eu estava nos braços do Tiago e não nos do Sirius. A sensação de segurança foi tão forte que eu me recuperei a ponto de ver o Sirius apontar a varinha pras aranhas gigantes.

-Sirius! - eu gritei - Não mata elas! Eu não posso superar o trauma de ser responsável pela morte de três animais.

- O que? O que você quer que eu faça? Que peça encarecidamente pra se retirarem? - mas mesmo assim ele murmurou "Vingardium leviosa", fazendo as aranhas flutuarem a bons vinte centímetros do chão. - Oops...  
Ele fez as aranhas voarem até a janela, no caminho passando bem ao meu lado. Eu empalideci e enterrei o rosto no pescoço do Tiago, apertando com mais força os braços que eu mantinha na nuca dele.

-PARA COM ISSO, SEU IDIOTA! - o Tiago vociferou - VOCÊ ESTÁ ASSUSTANDO ELA!

- Certo, certo... - eu vi com alívio as aranhas se debaterem inutilmente enquanto o Sirius as fazia voarem pela janela pros jardins.

- Lílian, você está bem, amiga? - a Chelsea me perguntou

- Agora eu estou com vergonha. - eu murmurei e eles riram. Bando de insensíveis.

- Lílian? - eu ouvi alguém chamar? Ah, droga.

Quando eu me virei dei de cara com Jacob Williams, um cara muito lindo do sétimo ano e goleiro da grifinória. Um cara que até muito recentemente estava me paquerando. Eu imagino no que ele está pensando, me vendo no braço do Tiago. É claro, eu estou muito confortável aqui nos braços dele. Mas o Jacob é tão lindo... E eu talvez aceitasse sair com ele. Ele com certeza me faria esquecer o Tiago. Por que o Tiago gosta da outrazinha lá que eu não sei quem é. Humpf. Agora o Jacob tem que ser muito idiota pra ainda querer sequer olhar pra minha cara. DROGA!

- Jacob? - arfei pulando pro chão - Ah, oi! Er... Você deve estar imaginando o que diabos está havendo, não é?

-Ah, não, quer dizer... Não é da minha conta. Isto é... Eu acho que... A gente se vê na festa, Lílian.

Eu não posso passar um dia da minha vida sem passar pagar um king Kong. POR QUE, MEU DEUS, POR QUÊ? O Jacob sorriu levemente e saiu de perto.

- Eu não acredito! - gritei, exasperada

- Eu achei que você gostasse do Diggory, Lílian - o Sirius franziu a testa pra mim.

- Eu não gosto do Diggory. - eu sibilei - Não mesmo. Eu estava a fim do Jacob... Mas agora ele não vai querer olhar mais pra minha cara!

- Lily, não pense assim! - a Mya falou, solidária - Ele não deve...

- Mya! O que você acharia se encontrasse uma garota no braço do Remo?!

- Ahh... Depende, eu pediria uma explicação. E se ele estivesse sozinho com ela... Bom, o Remo é meu namorado! É diferente!

- Humpf...

Eu reparei então que o Tiago estava rígido e calado.

- Qual é o problema?

- Hmm? - ele me olhou como se eu tivesse acabado de aparatar na frente dele. - Ah... Nada... Eu acabei de me lembra que eu tenho que... Dever atrasado. Vejo vocês mais tarde, certo?

**

Uma semana se passou desde o desastroso incidente com o Jacob. Eu me olhei no espelho quando a Chelsea e a Mya estavam acabando de se arrumar pra festa. Eu estava usando uma blusa verde que eu mesma havia desenhado pra mim, um tipo de short que eu comprei no verão e meu all star verde favorito... Virei pra Mya e a Chelsea. A Chelsea estava usando uma calça jeans skinny e uma regata vermelha, muito básica. Os cabelos negros e brilhantes estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e a maquiagem dela estava perfeita e harmoniosa. A Mya fizera no próprio cabelo um rabo de cavalo elaborado com um enfeite de coroa. Estava usando uma blusa preta decorada com strass e uma saia jeans no meio da coxa. As duas estavam de salto alto. A Chelsea é mediana e a Mya alta. Em outras palavras a pobre Lily de tênis (por que ela não pode usar um salto sem quebrar a perna) vai ficar na altura da cintura das amigas. Odeio ser nanica. Reparei que agora eu me autodenominava Lily. Antes eu achava um apelido esquisito. Meio parecido com lelé (Em tempo: Antigamente as pessoas falavam lelé da cuca ao invés de simplesmente doido). O fato é que agora eu gostava de ser chamada assim. E sabia que era por causa do Tiago.

Quando chegamos no salão comunal, só o Remo estava lá. Ele olhou pra Mya e de alguma maneira ela pareceu mais bonita que antes só pelo olhar que ele lançou a ela.

- Você está linda. - ele sorriu ao entrelaçar os dedos nos dela.

- Cadê o Sirius e o Tiago? - a Chelsea perguntou

- Lá fora esperando a Samantha. O Tiago tá uma arara.

Eu e a Chelsea saímos e encontramos os garotos lá fora. Os dois muito charmosos de jeans e camiseta. É claro que o Tiago podia está usando um tutu de bailarina. Eu ainda acharia ele mortalmente lindo. Ele olhou pra mim com cara de quem estava prestes a chorar.

- Merlin, Lily! Você está perfeita... - ele gemeu - Eu não acredito que eu tenho que ir com aquela garota! Quer dizer, quando eu poderia estar em companhia melhor.

Eu tive que rir. Eu não estava mais com ciúme. Alguma coisa me dizia que ele preferia estar comigo esta noite, apesar disso ser um completo absurdo. Então a peituda - ou Samantha - veio pelo corredor. Como uma garota consegue ser desse jeito? Tão... Tão... Ela estava usando um top rosa que deixava os quatrocentos mil mililitros de silicone em evidencia. Como se não bastasse, ela ainda usava uma saia de couro preta. E, pasmem uma bota rosa. Eu morro! Bom, não tenho como negar que ela era bonita. Ela acertou na maquiagem e o cabelo loiro estava simplesmente divino. Mas aquela bota! Pelo amor de Deus!

- oi, Tiago. - ela sorriu

- Oi Samantha... Hmmm... Eu não vou poder entrar com você, sabia? É que eu tinha combinado de por a Lily pra dentro - ele gesticulou pra mim.

- Ah. - ela me olhou de cima a baixo num desdém evidente - Belo gesto levar sua irmãzinha pra festa.

- Ela não é minha irmã, ela é minha amiga. - ele deu ênfase na palavra amiga. - Ela está linda, você não acha?

Eu comprimi os lábios pra não rir da careta que a Samantha fez. A Chelsea e o Sirius andaram ao nosso lado até os portões onde o zelador estava verificando quais alunos podiam realmente ir. E logo estávamos indo de carruagem para Hogsmead. A Mya e o Remo foram sozinhos - pra dar uns amassos dentro d carruagem, eu estava certa. - e o Tiago parecia um pouco irritado. Eu não vou rir, eu não vou rir! O humor dele estava oscilando. Quando ele via que estava irritando a Samantha ele parecia feliz. Covarde! Preferia irritá-la e forçá-la a desistir dele à simplesmente dispensá-la e aturar um ataque histérico. Bom, eu confesso: eu deveria estar sentindo repulsa pelo jeito que ele a estava tratando. Mas ultimamente eu tenho esquecido meus escrúpulos. Eu também havia me sentido culpada por querer ficar com o Jacob sabendo que gostava do Tiago. Mas, que chance eu tinha com o Tiago? Mas o problema é que o Jacob é lindo mas... É loiro! Eu ficaria com um cara loiro de olhos azuis? Eu detesto menino loiro... Se tem algum loiro lendo isso que me perdoe. Mas nada substitui um cara moreno, lindo e de olhos castanhos... Como o Tiago.

Chegamos ao Três vassouras e eu fiquei pasma com a decoração. Parecia uma boate trouxa do tipo que só se via nos filmes. E havia uma nítida aura mágica na decoração. As mesas habituais do bar foram substituídas por mesinhas redondas distribuídas ao longo das paredes. Um Dj mexia nos discos com a varinha fazendo efeitos que eu sabia que um trouxa não conseguiria enquanto o que me pareceu todos os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano de Hogwarts dançavam numa pista de dança que ocupava o bar todo. Cadernetas voavam pra todo lado anotando o pedido dos que estavam sentados às mesas e atrás do balcão alguns bruxos faziam garrafas servirem e dançarem para a diversão dos clientes.

- Vou comprar os ingressos! - o Tiago anunciou animado como se tivesse acabado de pensar numa coisa maligna.

- Eu pago o seu, Chelsea. - o Sirius ofereceu

- Não precisa fazer isso, Sirius. - a Chelsea sorriu pra ele, lisonjeada

- Sei que não, mas pra todos os efeitos estou com você. -ele piscou e se afastou

Agora eu estava com a nítida impressão de que o Sirius e a Chelsea não estavam mais com vontade de fingir ser um par. Eles estavam sendo um par. Quando eles voltaram o Tiago me deu um ingresso. Eu agradeci até que percebi qual era o plano maligno dele.

- Putz! Esqueci o seu, Samantha. Desculpe.

Uma Samantha enfurecida foi comprar o ingresso ela mesma enquanto eu olhava a o rosto sinceramente feliz do Tiago.

- Se essa garota me bater, a culpa vai ser sua. - eu o alertei

Ele sorriu pra mim, meio culpado. Quando finalmente entramos, o som se multiplicou duas vezes e ficou quase impossível conversar. A Mya e o Remo estavam num casto afastado, sentados a uma mesa. Nós seguimos pra mais perto do balcão pra comprar bebidas. A festa estava relativamente tranqüila.

Nós conversamos um pouco e eu senti o ciúme voltar. A peituda estava totalmente se oferecendo pro Tiago. Como alguém pode ser tão cara-de-pau, depois de tudo o que ele fez com ela? Quer dizer, no lugar dela, eu estaria furiosa! Eu já teria dado um fora nele e ido embora, decepcionada. Eu me perguntei se eu agiria assim, se tratando do Tiago. Estou ficando obsessiva. E isso não é bom.

Então eu reparei numa coisa que me fez engasgar com a cerveja amanteigada. Um enchimento de silicone estava escapando pelo decote da Samantha.

Nossa! A peituda não é peituda! Ela usa enchimento no sutiã! Eu podia me vingar agora... Mas isso era maldade. Ou não? Suspirei decidindo que não era tão baixa.

- Samantha... - eu sussurrei tentando chamar a atenção dela.

Quando ela finalmente me olhou, eu apontei pros meus seios esperando que ela olhasse os dela. Era assim que faziam pra que as pessoas tirassem sujeira do dente. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse retardada e de repente um sorriso demoníaco se espalhou pelo rosto dela.

- Lílian, eu sei como você se sente. - ela falou em alto e bom som - Quando eu tinha doze anos - sua idade - eu também parecia uma tábua. Mas ficar apontando pros seios pra todo mundo olhar é apelação demais.

Eu pisquei. Mas que garota... Essa filha... Ah, agora ela me paga.

- Samantha, eu não estava apontando pra você olhar pros meus seios. Eu tenho quinze anos e oitenta e sete de busto, tá bem? Acontece que eu queria que você olhasse pro seu sutiã, linda! Seu enchimento tá saindo.

Ela imediatamente levou a mão cheia de pulseiras pro busto falsamente avantajado e abriu a boca num perfeito "O" de indignação.

- EU não uso enchimento! Eu não preciso dessas coisas. Nem todas as apostas do mundo valem essa humilhação!

- Aposta? - o Tiago olhou pra ela - então você não gosta de mim? É por isso que está insistindo tanto? Excelente! - ele parecia radiante - Isto é... Estou muito chateado com isso, Samantha. Receio que agora não quero mais ser seu par... Até mais.

É claro que a Chelsea e o Sirius explodiram em risadas. Eu também tive que rir. Quando nós atravessamos a pista de dança e chegamos às mesinhas o Tiago virou pra mim e beijou meu rosto.

- Lily, você é um anjo. Salvou minha pele mesmo! - ele riu.

Eu corei, embora as luzes especiais da festa não permitissem que ninguém notasse. Graças às luzes todos nós parecíamos fantasmagoricamente brancos, mas as nossas roupas brilhavam como se fossem de néon.

- Posso sentar com vocês? - uma voz veio de trás de mim

- Danikka! - eu sorri pra minha colega de quarto - Cadê o seu par?  
Ela sentou e sorriu tristemente.

- Nenhum convite... De qualquer modo, eu vim. Então, posso ficar aqui?

Todos nós concordamos e pedimos bebidas à uma das cadernetas voadoras. A Danikka estava deslumbrante. Ela era tão baixinha quanto eu, mas usava um salto vírgula preto, uma calça jeans com strass e uma blusa frente-única azul meia-noite. Os cabelos negros estavam no mesmo penteado rastafari de sempre e na pele negra, ela só passara um pouco de sombra e batom discreto. A pele da Danikka é linda... Eu sempre quis ter a pele da cor da pele da Danikka: de um negro dourado. Era quase dez horas quando alguém nos interrompeu: Jacob. Ele falou sério sobre me encontrar na festa.

- Oi, Lílian... - ele sorriu pra mim - Eu estava pensando... Você aceitaria dançar comigo?

A formalidade dele me causava surpresa antes. Mas agora eu podia dizer que o conhecia superficialmente. Jacob é muito quadrado e tratava todas as garotas como damas. Senti o Tiago se enrijecer outra vez. Me perguntei o que ele teria contra o Jacob. Todas as vezes que ele o avistara na ultima semana, o Tiago sempre trincara os dentes e ficara muito carrancudo. A Chelsea me fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e eu olhei pro Jacob que ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Aahh... Claro, por que não?

Uma música lenta e melodiosa ecoava pelo bar. Jacob pegou minha mão e me puxou de encontro a ele pela cintura, quando chegamos ao meio da pista de dança. Ele sorriu. Eu queria desesperadamente explicar a ele o que ele vira no dia das aranhas gigantes assassinas, mas não sabia como entrar no assunto.

- Então... Você é aracnofóbica? - ele me perguntou

- Ahh... Você viu tudo? - eu suspirei de alívio - Bom, é. Meu primo foi picado por uma aranha venenosa na minha frente quando eu tinha uns seis anos e morreu. Fiquei meio traumatizada com isso...

- Entendi. Você parecia muito assustada. A propósito, você está linda. Er, obrigada...

Eu estava constrangida. Ele me olhava fundo nos olhos enquanto dançávamos, imagino que ele imaginava que ela uma coisa boa. Eu tentei desviar o olhar, mas ele ainda conseguiu ficar encarando meu rosto com intensidade. Não! - uma voz desesperada gritou no fundo do meu cérebro - Você está maluca? Esse garoto gosta de você, não entendeu? Você gosta do Tiago! TIAGOOO!

Aaaah... - outra voz despertou, maldosa. - Mas o Tiago não quer nada com você. E o Jacob é tão lindo... Vai, garota divirta-se.

Eu me senti um desenho animado recebendo conselhos de um Anjinho e um Diabinho.

Você vai magoá-lo - a primeira voz sussurrou - não vai usar esse garoto pra esquecer o Tiago.

Não seja burra! O Jacob não precisa saber que você só se sente atraída por ele. E afinal... É só beijá-lo. Sem compromisso. Você não está aceitando um pedido de noivado... É só ficar com um cara numa festa, como toda adolescente faz.

Lílian Evans! Você sabe perfeitamente que o Jacob gosta seriamente de você! Sabe que ele é muito careta e vai encarar isso como um compromisso. Sabe disso.

CALEM A BOCA! Eu estou ficando maluca. Ouvir vozes de capetinhas e anjinhos na cabeça é o primeiro sinal de loucura. Nos desenhos animados, sempre escutam o capetinha primeiro, erram e se arrependem, ouvem o anjinho e então consertam a situação. Eu não preciso passar pelo arrependimento e passar a noite acordada, consumida pelo remorso. Eu sabia qual era voz do anjinho. A que dizia: Não magoe o Jacob, você sabe o que é certo. Outro sinal que eu estava ficando completamente louca era que eu ouvi nitidamente um capetinha rosnar na minha cabeça.

-Lílian? - ele sussurrou quando a música acabou e o silencio reinou por três segundos.

Eu ergui os olhos percebendo que estava mirando o rosto dele com um olhar perdido enquanto debatia comigo mesma: beijar ou não beijar? Eis a questão. Quando eu encarei o Jacob, esperei que ele falasse. Mas a nova música - de novo uma maldita música romântica pra dançar colado - começou e ele decidiu que palavras eram desnecessárias. Ele não era tão alto quanto o Tiago e o Sirius. Só precisou se inclinar um pouco pra frente e pressionar os lábios no meu com força.

Bom, dane-se, hora de seguir o diabinho e esquecer que eu sabia que uma noite de remorso me aguardava. Beijei o Jacob de volta. Eu não podia negar que eu sentia atração por ele. Caramba, eu estou virando uma... uma... Bom, vocês sabem o que.

Ai, meleca!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N/A: Galera... Como eu já falei... Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo. Eu não sei como estou me saindo, então, eu imploro de joelhos que vocês comentem e me digam o que tem de errado com a fic pra eu poder concertar!

Ah, e me perdoem pelos erros de digitação. Eu sempre estou com pressa de escrever e sem tempo de corrigir.

Beijos da Luh_Lovegood

* * *

Bom eu deixei essa review da Luh aí, enfim como o cap foi grande, eu peço encarecidamente que comentem, agradeço aos que add a fic nos alertas e tmb nos favoritos...

Obrigada a todos e se possível apertem aquele botãozinho verde ali em baixo e deixem uma review, sim?!?!?!

Obrigada mais uma vez!

Sam


	7. O novo corte de cabelo

Eu estive com o Jacob até a meia noite. Nesse momento os amigos dele o chamaram e ele se despediu de mim. Quando eu voltei pra nossa mesa a Danikka estava conversando com um cara da Corvinal que eu conhecia de vista. Remo e Mya também estavam lá e o Sirius e a Chelsea. Mas...

- Ué, cadê o Tiago? - eu perguntei parando antes de sentar.

- Ele foi embora. - o Sirius suspirou parecendo triste. Era estranho encontrar um sentimento triste no Sirius - Se sentiu mal. Foi uma pena, nós achávamos que ele ia acabar ficando com a Danikka, mas... Bom, ela deu seu jeito. - ele gesticulou pra Danikka e o cara da corvinal, que conversavam animadamente sem dar pela minha presença. A reação da Mya e da Chelsea foi totalmente diferente.

- Er, Remo... - A Mya falou - você se importa de ficar sozinho por uns minutinhos? É que eu a Lílian temos que passar um tempo juntas, dançar um pouco...

- Claro! - a Chelsea concordou - Isso aqui só vai ser uma festa de verdade depois que nós tivermos a nossa dança de amigas. Você não se importa, não é Sirius?

Hora do interrogatório. Droga. O Sirius e o Remo pareceram se importar, sim.

- Meninas... Não precisam fazer isso. Os meninos vão ficar ai sozinhos... Isso é falta de educação...

Elas me ignoraram e me arrastaram pro canto mais distante das caixas de som mágicas.

- Nós vimos tu-do! - a Mya sorriu

- Você ficou com o Jacob, o cara mais cobiçado do sétimo ano! - a Chelsea gritou alegremente - Lily, eu tiro meu chapéu pra você, garota! Você é demais!

A Chelsea me chamou de Lily. Isso abriu uma ferida no meu peito. Lembra a história do remorso? Eu agora estava sendo reprimida pelo anjinho e extremamente arrependida.

- Sabe o que aconteceu, Lí? - a Mya me olhou de rabo de olho com ares de quem carregava uma grande bomba nas mãos.

- O que? - suspirei

- Nós vimos a hora em que o Jacob beijou você. E quando isso aconteceu... Bom, foi quando o Tiago passou mal e se mandou. A Danikka ficou muito desapontada.

Eu pisquei, tentando entender o que elas estavam querendo dizer com isso.

O Tico e o Teco (meus dois neurônios solitários) estavam quebrados hoje. Eu não estava fazendo conexões lógicas hoje. É claro que a Mya e a Chell me fizeram relatar toda a minha noite sem poupar uma palavra sequer e descrever minuciosamente o beijo do Jacob. Isso aqui tá ficando impróprio, alguém mude a censura disso!

É uma coisa totalmente ridícula. Eu voltei pra Hogwarts quase duas horas da manhã, segurando vela pra três casais: Mya e Remo, Chelsea e Sirius e Danikka e moleque na corvinal. Nossa Senhora!

Tomei um banho rápido e ri das garotas, que tiveram que ficar um tempo a mais no banheiro tirando a maquiagem. Eu não me maquiei. Antes nós também tínhamos zoado muito o Remo por causa da boca dele. No começo da festa estava limpissima. No final tinha evidentes marcas de gloss com glitter que não conseguiram limpar. Um gloss com glitter que parecia muito com o gloss da Mya.

Eu me atirei na minha cama. Noite insone de remorso, aqui vou eu!

Xinguei a mim mesma. O que eu fiz? O QUE EU FIZ? Tecnicamente, foi ele que me beijou sem me pedir. MAS EU BEIJEI ELE DE VOLTA, EU SOU A PIOR GAROTA DO MUNDO. Ai, minha consciência. O que eu faço o que eu faço?

Então eu pisquei. Quando eu abri os olhos de novo, o sol entrava pela janela. Eu dormi? O que houve com a minha noite insone? Eu preciso de uma penitencia um castigo, eu fiz maldade! DROGA! Eu me levantei, sentindo como se eu fosse a biltre mais baixa das mais baixas. Eu beijei um cara. Um cara que eu não gosto. Eu me pendurei numa esperança de que ele não gostava de mim tanto assim, estou me achando demais. É. Eu estou me achando. Desci pra tomar o café e minha esperança morreu. No salão comunal, esperando por mim no pé da escada do dormitório das garotas... Ele estava me esperando. Ele tomou o café da manhã comigo e me acompanhou até a biblioteca quando eu fui fazer o dever de casa. Ele me ajudou muito... Mas eu preferia a ajuda do Tiago. O Tiago também tinha dúvidas e me ajudava a entender de bom grado. O Jacob ficava meio impaciente por que o Mr. Nerd havia tirado ótimos em todos os N.O.M.s e sabia de quase tudo e ficava sem paciência de me ensinar. Não que eu estivesse pedindo ajuda... O Mr. Nerd já havia feito todos os deveres e simplesmente me ajudava sem o meu consentimento quando eu hesitava em escrever alguma resposta. Eu estava começando a deixar de achar o Jacob tão legal.

Na semana que se seguiu foi difícil me livrar do Jacob. Eu só falei com o Remo e o Sirius de relance, troquei algumas palavras com a Chelsea e a Mya no dormitório. Com o Pedro e o Tiago eu nem falei. Isso estava me irritando de verdade. O Jacob estava me monopolizando totalmente. Então, essa era penitencia. Eu conseguia dormir a noite, mas meus dias eram um inferno completo.

Houve uma tarde de sábado que tinha treino de quadribol. Sinal de que o Jacob estaria em campo treinando com o Remo, o Tiago e a Chelsea. A Mya foi assistir o treino, na posição de irmã de uma artilheira e namorada de um batedor. Eu queria ver o Tiago jogar. Mas o Jacob podia achar que era com ele. Eu estava dizendo indiretamente pra ele de todas as maneiras que eu não quero nada com ele. Se não der certo, eu vou ter que falar diretamente. Urgh! Eu sou uma covarde! Mas é que a idéia de magoá-lo... Levar um fora não era bom pra ninguém, e eu ia me sentir muito mal se fizesse isso. Felizmente, o Sirius não fazia parte do time e eu pude dar umas voltas com ele no jardim depois de almoço (Tradução: Depois de conseguir forçar o Jacob a ir treinar e não se atrasar. Ele é muito obsessivo)

Estávamos andando em silêncio por um tempo. Era bom andar com alguém que não ficava o tempo todo me dizendo que eu não deveria falar certas palavras ou que eu devia me vestir de um jeito mais feminino. O Sirius não achava nada de errado em usar um moletom canguru verde com capuz, saia jeans e tênis. Moletom, jeans e tênnis era coisas de menino pro Jacob. E isso é totalmente ridículo. Reparei que meu cadarço estava desamarrado.

- Lilian?

- Hmmm?

- Você... Você está namorando mesmo aquele cara? O goleiro do time?

- O Jacob? - eu o olhei. A expressão dele era preocupada - Nããã... Quer dizer. Eu não sei. Eu só beijei ele na festa. E estou muito arrependida. Bom, ELE me beijou. E o meu erro foi beijar de volta. Ele é muito chato!

- Hmm...

- Por que a pergunta? - eu sondei

- Não, nãe é nada. - eu pensei que não viveria pra ver o Sirius constrangido

- Ah, vai, Sirius... Vai doer me contar? Eu juro que não vou repetir... Sirius?  
- Tá bem... É que eu achei que você e o Tiago... Sabe?

Eu enrijeci e parei pra encará-lo. Assunto proibido.

- Não entendo do que está falando.

Ele também parou e me olhou nos olhos, com uma expressão que beirava a piedade.

- Não zombe da minha inteligência, Li. Você e ele quase se beijaram naquele dia. E Desde que você e o tal do Jacob começaram a ficar.. Bom, digamos que o Tiago não é mais o mesmo, sim?

- Nós quase nos... Então o E.Q.B. não foi coisa da minha cabeça?

- E.Q... o que, Lílian?

- Experiência de Quase Beijo - eu expliquei num tom banal - Chelsea foi quem inventou. Mas aquilo foi a cena mais humilhante da minha vida!

- Eu sei, eu zoei muito o Tiago. - ele riu, recordando - Mas você gosta dele?

- Eu não sei. - falei com sinceridade - As vezes eu gosto. As vezes só gosto dele como amigo, às vezes não gosto dele de jeito nenhum! o Tiago é demais, só que ele é muito... - eu procurei pelo termo certo até desistir e simplesmente gritar: - COISADO!

- Hmm... Certo. - ele riu algumas vezes - Então, você está indecisa, não é? Mas se a sua indecisão não tem nada haver com o tal de Jake, por que você não simplesmente dá um fora nele?

- Eu não tenho coragem. - eu bufei - Agora eu entendo o que o Tiago falou sobre a Samantha Thomsom. Eu não quero ferir os sentimentos do Jacob, apesar dele ser o certinho mais mala do sétimo ano.

- Hmm, você não gosta de certinhos, então?

- Não tem nada haver! Eu sou amiga do Remo, não é mesmo?

- É, é verdade. - o Sirius olhou o lago, onde a lula gigante se esticava.

- Mas e você e a Chelsea? - eu perguntei, esperando que ele ficasse na defensiva. Pra minha decepção, ele sorriu.

- Não sei... Acho que eu e a Chelsea parecemos demais um com o outro. Ou vai dar incrivelmente certo, ou barbaramente errado. Nós dois amamos a liberdade incondicional e somos liberais.

- O que, você está com medo de tentar?

- O que? Eu? Com medo de tentar? Se você não tenta, você fica na dúvida. Eu gosto de ter sempre certeza de tudo! Eu nunca terei medo de tentar, Lily.

- Ouunn... Como ele é profundo! - eu ri - Tá certo, você não tem medo de tentar.

- Você quer voltar pro castelo? - Ele me perguntou - Você está vermelha como um rabanete. E eu acho que o treino já deve ter acabado, são quase duas da tarde.

É, eu sempre ficava vermelha se passava muito tempo ao sol. Eu assenti e nós nos viramos de volta pro castelo. Eu pisei no meu cadarço desamarrado e caí com força no chão, de quatro. Só que, por algum motivo, a queda não acabou. Eu desci rolando toda a colina que eu e o Sirius havíamos subido. Senti uma dor aguda no meu tornozelo direito. Pior que toda dor que eu já sentira em toda a minha vida. AI!

Quando eu acabei de cair, me senti uma completa idiota. Me sentei pra descobrir por que meu tornozelo doía tanto. Estava inchando e arroxeando numa velocidade surpreendente. Droga.

- LILIAN! - a voz do Sirius soou em algum ponto acima da minha cabeça. Eu ergui os olhos em tempo de vê-lo descendo a ladeira maldita correndo de um jeito que se eu tentasse imitar, com certeza cairia outra vez. - Lí, você está bem?

- Não. - gemi - Eu acho que torci o tornozelo.

- Meu Deus, Li! Está muito inchado! Quer que eu te leve pra ala hospitalar?  
- Eu não sei se consigo andar.

- E qual é seu plano brilhante? - ele me perguntou ironicamente - Ficar aqui até poder andar? - então ele colocou os braços na minha frente, esperando que subisse nos braços dele como no dia da aranha.

- Nem morta que eu vou andar no seu braço desse jeito. Vire as costas.  
Ele me ajudou a ficar em pé e virou as costas pra mim. Eu escalei as costas do Sirus e ele me segurou pela dobra dos joelhos. Eu pus os braços em volta dele e pousei a cabeça em seu ombro direito. Ele sorriu e subiu a colina como se não se incomodasse com meu peso. E eu sabia que pesava quarenta e cinco quilos. Bom, é claro que todo mundo reparou que tem uma ruiva andando nas costas do Sirius Black e as namoradas do Sirius - todas elas - me lançavam olhares de puro veneno. Anotei mentalmente: Comprar amuletos anti-pragas e azarações de garotas furiosas e enciumadas.

Chegamos à ala hospitalar.

- DE NOVO, EVANS? - Madame Pomfrey gritou pra mim, exasperadissima.  
Ela consertou meu tornozelo, mas eu ainda o sentia meio duro.

- Black! - ela rosnou - Ajude-a a voltar, pra sala comunal, ela vai ter que usar o tornozelo o mínimo possível pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas.  
Desta vez o Sirius só passou a mão em volta da minha cintura e eu apoiei o braço nos ombros dele. Quem visse diria apenas que estávamos andando abraçados como um casal. Que coisa esquisita... Eu e o Sirius. Totalmente nada haver. As pessoas não tinham como pensar isso. Quando chegamos ao retrato da Mulher gorda eu ergui o capuz do meu moleton e conjurei óculos escuros.

- O que é isso? Você vai roubar um banco?

Fuzilei o Black com os olhos. Mas ele não notou. Eu estava de óculos.  
- Se o Jacob estiver na sala comunal... Bom, não quero falar com ele agora, embora eu prometo que até o jantar serei uma mulher livre.

Ele sorriu pra mim. Nós entramos no salão comunal depois de falar a senha. Eu localizei o Tiago numa roda de poltronas afastadas com a Chelsea, o Remo e a Mya. Todos eles, menos a Mya, tinham os cabelos molhados, como se tivesse acabado de tomar um banho pós treino. Nós andamos até eles e o Sirius me ajudou a afundar ao lado da Chelsea.

- Lily, é você aí atrás? - a Chelsea tirou os meus óculos

- Shhhh! - eu mandei - Você viu o Jacob?

- Ele disse que ia tomar um banho antes de vir encontrar você - A Chelsea sorriu - Ele anunciou isso bem alto, enquanto nós estávamos saindo do vestiário.

- O treino foi longo demais, Li? - eu me virei pro Tiago chocada com o tom de voz irritado dele - Já está sentindo falta do seu namorado?

- Ele não é meu namorado - Eu bufei. Eu vou terminar com ele, seja lá o que ele acha que nós temos. Vocês já ouviram falar em relacionamentos que se desgastam com o passar dos anos? O Jacob é tão grudento que ele conseguiu isso em uma questão de dias.

- Ele deve estar passando a prancha naquelas lindas madeixas loiras dele - o Remo riu - Lily, eu tenho uma forte suspeita que seu queridinho é gay.

Franzi os lábios, furiosa. Então eu examinei o rosto duro do Tiago. Tudo o que o Sirius falou pra mim hoje a tarde finalmente fez sentido. A ficha caiu. Ele não só gosta de mim como sente ciúmes do Jacob! Oo!! O Tiago gosta de mim! Era em mim que ele queria causar ciúmes, era de mim que ele gostava! MERLIN!

A Mya e o Remo saíram só Deus sabe pra onde, embora eu soubesse o que eles iam fazer. O Tiago anunciou, lamuriado, que ia fazer o dever de casa no quarto. "Sozinho" Ele rosnou pro Sirius.

Então o buraco do retrato se abriu e o Jacob entrou. Ele estava com os cabelos secos. Eu o imaginei passando uma prancha no cabelo e depois eu me repreendi por isso. Isso é só nóia do Tiago. É. Eu afundei no sofá... Minhas pernas não iam se mexer. A Chelsea limitou-se a sorrir pra mim e se dirigiu a outra poltrona. Eu olhei pro Sirius, o único que não me abandonou.

- Lily...

- SIRIUUUUS! - eu sibilei, nervosa. - E não me chame de Lily... Só quem pode me chamar de Lily, é... Ele!

- Vai, Li... - ele riu, sabendo perfeitamente quem era "Ele" - Você consegue. - eu assenti. - Essa é a minha ruiva! Acho que isso vai ser uma conversa particular, então... Estou escafedendo-me!

Eu ri de puro nervosismo. O Sirius baixou meu capuz, bagunçou um pouco meu cabelo e me deu um beijo de encorajamento na testa. Pelo sorriso malicioso dele, eu deduzi que este era o tópico pra iniciar uma discussão. O Sirius é diabólico. Ele foi sentar perto da Chelsea.

- Lílian Evans! - ouvi um rosnado - em nome de Merlin, o que foi isso?

- Oi, Jacob, qual é o problema?

- Samuel me falou que você estava andando nas costas do Sirius Black hoje a tarde. E agora isso?!

- Ele é meu melhor amigo. - eu estava sendo muito fria e cara-de-pau. Se ele se descontrolasse e terminasse comigo de uma vez.

- Você tem um pendor excepcionalmente forte a anda no braços dos seus amigos, então?

- Não vejo por que você está irritado. Bom, você estava grudando muito, eu estava com saudade dos meus amigos. E o Sirius mora no ventrículo esquerdo do meu coração pra sempre. Ele estava com mega saudade de mim.

- O que... Você... Sou seu NAMORADO! - ele cuspiu

- Bom, e eu sou como uma coruja. Gosto da liberdade de fazer o que eu quero, quando eu quero e com quem eu quero. Mesmo que eu seja sua namorada, não vou mudar nem um dedinho.

- Lílian... Você vai ter que decidir: Ou seus amigos ou eu.

- Mas você é... Eu não acredito... Jacob Willians! - minha máscara fria se foi - Escolho os meus amigos. Adeus.

Me levantei sentindo meu rosto muito quente e meus dentes trincavam.

- Espere! - ele chiou - Não está falando sério, está? Não pode... Lílian, amo você.

Ok. Depois dessa, eu murchei completamente. Drogaa! Por que ele não pode só ficar com raiva e não me querer mais?

- Jacob. - eu me sentei. - Não damos certo... Eu e você somos diferentes demais. Pra dar certo, precisaríamos ter pelo menos uma única coisa em comum. Sentimento! Me perdoe... Não deu certo.

Ai... A expressão nos olhos azuis dele me fez vacilar. Eu me levantei e me afastei antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa e quase corri pro lado do Sirius e da Chelsea. O Pedrinho já estava do lado deles.

Missão cumprida! Eles riram muito da minha cara, mas pelo menos eu cumpri a minha promessa. Não era hora do jantar e eu já era uma mulher livre. ÓTIMO! Agora, será que o Tiago ainda está com raiva de mim?

**

Depois do jantar, eu estava sentada com os marotos. Chelsea e Mya não estavam conosco. Chelsea era perfeitamente visível, conversando com algumas garotas do ano dela. A Mya estava com a Alice e a Danikka. Eu estava completamente feliz ao lado dos meus amigos. Remo estava jogando Snap explosivo com o Pedro e eu estava conversando com o Sirius e o Tiago. O Tiago me perdoara completamente. Ele estava agora, deitado no sofá, a cabeça descansando displicentemente nas minhas pernas. Eu evitava deliberadamente olhar pro canto onde o Jacob estava.

Depois de um tempo, ele dormiu. Por "ele" eu me refiro ao Tiago. Eu estava a um tempão passando a mão no cabelo dele. O Sirius parecia achar muita graça nisso. o Pedro foi dormir.

- Ei, Sirius! - o Remo chamou - Deixa de ser bundão e vai falar com ela!

- O Que?

- Você está secando a Chelsea a um tempão. Vai lá e fala com ela, caramba! Você gosta dele, deixa de ser mole!

- Não vou, não. - o Sirius trincou os dentes numa expressão que dizia "Tá tão na cara assim?" - Eu não gosto dela!

- Gosta sim! - eu interrompi - Vai lá, Sirius, não seja tão... Hmm... Está com medo de tentar? Medo da Chelsea te dar um fora?

Sirius levantou da cadeira tão rápido que eu mal vi. Ele marchou em direção à Chelsea.

- Eu aposto que ele consegue beijar ela. - O Remo falou

- Não tem como! - eu ri - A Chelsea sempre foi muito difícil. Mesmo que ela goste dele, não vai entregar assim tão fácil.

- Isso é uma aposta, aposta mesmo? - O Remo sorriu muito marotamente

- O que você aposta? - eu sorri de volta - Se ela se fizer de difícil, você vai ter que chamar alguma menina de bonita na frente da Mya. E sofrer as conseqüências dos ciúmes dela.

- Se você perder, você vai ter que cortar o cabelo do Tiago e sofrer as conseqüências quando ele acordar. - ele sorriu

- Não! - eu protestei - o Cabelo dele não! É tão fofinho...

- Então você acha que pode perder? - ele provocou

- Querias! - sibilei. - Aposta feita. Se prepare pra levar uma surra da sua namorada, Remy.

Eu observei o Sirius tomar a mão da Chelsea e as amigas dela, tendo um acesso de risadinhas. Eles se sentaram sozinhos e o Sirius começou a falar. No final a Chelsea sorriu pra ele e eu fiz leitura labial o suficiente pra saber que ela havia dito "Aw, que fofo! Tudo bem, então".

Eu entrei num transe de horror quando o Sirius sorriu e se inclinou pra frente, beijando a Chelsea longamente nos lábios, depois passando para um voraz beijo de língua. Ah, não!

- Espero que esteja com a varinha, Li. - o Remo riu

- Remo! - eu implorei - Não... Por favor, o cabelo dele não! Ele vai me matar, ele vai parar de falar comigo, vai me matar e me ressuscitar pra me matar de novo e raspar minha cabeça! O cabelo dele é muito lindo, Remy... Você é meu cunhado, eu amo você, não faça isso comigo!

Depois que o Sirius voltou, sem a Chelsea, o Remo contou nossa infeliz aposta. Então eu apontei a varinha pro cabelo do Tiago, completamente adormecido e me forcei a continuar de olhos abertos enquanto eu cortava o cabelo dele. Ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar! Depois que eu acabei, a peste loira - ou o Remo - acordou ele. Bom, eu não vou repetir o que o Tiago falou quando ouviu o que o Remo tinha a dizer sobre aposta e penitencia. Isso faria com que as crianças se traumatizassem com palavras feias.

- PERDÃO, TIAGO! - eu implorei quando o Remo terminou - Eu não queria sério, por favor, não me mate! Por favor, por favor, por favor, me desculpe!! Você sabe que eu amo você mais do que todo mundo, por favor, me desculpe!

- Está tudo bem, Lily. - ele bufou - Não foi sua culpa, depois eu vou fazer o Remo me pagar.

-Ha! - o Sirius fez - Eu queria saber o que você faria comigo se eu cortasse seu cabelo!

- Cale a boca - o Tiago mandou

- Aaaah, Sirius, isso seria diferente! - o Remo sorriu - Você não tem um par de olhos verdes como esmeraldas e cabelos brilhantes e ruivos na cabeça.  
- Pra não falar do resto... - o Sirius pôs as mãos na frente do peito como se segurasse dois seios

- RESPEITA A GAROTA, SEU...

Eu vi o Tiago atirar uma almofada no Sirius e senti uma satisfação muito grande. Oh, Deus...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N/A: Gente, por favor, eu imploro! Comentem!


	8. Tentativas Frustradas

- O QUE HOUVE COM SEU CABELO?! - a Chelsea disparou para o Tiago

- A Lily cortou.

- E a troco de quê você deixou a Lily cortar seu cabelo? Era tão lindo...

Agora eu me ofendi. O Tiago era lindo de peruca rosa, cabelo grande, curto, careca ou de qualquer jeito que ele estivesse.

- A culpa foi sua, por ser tão fácil! - Rosnei

- Fácil... EU? Eu nunca fui... DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO EVANS?

-Bom... Eu e o seu cunhado... Bom, tem o Sirius né? Nós fizemos ele nos confessar que gostava de você e ele disse que ia falar com você. - comecei meio envergonhada - O Remo disse que o Sirius e você se gostavam demais pra não ficar juntos e eu disse que você ia se fazer de difícil até ele estar completamente na sua. Só que você beijou ele, então minha única solução foi cortar o cabelo do pobre Tiago adormecido.

- Ela concertou o estrago hoje de manhã, depois que eu acordei. - o Tiago riu

- E o cabelo dele está mais bonito assim. - eu bufei - você que é uma esquisita que gosta de cabeludos.

A Chelsea desatou a rir. Amiga traíra.

**

- LI! ACORDA!

- Ai, o que é Mya?!

- Levanta! A Chelsea já levantou, eu vou acordar os meninos!

Eu me levantei da cama, de má vontade. A Mya devia ter um bom motivo pra me acordar às seis da manhã. Caso contrário eu a mataria. Desci pro salão comunal, onde a Chelsea estava, usando uma camisola azul. O Sirius, o Tiago e o Remo vinham descendo do dormitório acompanhados por uma Mya saltitante. Os garotos estavam sem camisa. UAU era pouco pra defini-los.

- Bom... - A Mya começou animada - Hoje é um dia muito, muito, muito importante. Agora me perguntem por que.

- Ah, Mya... - o Remo gemeu - Eu sei que hoje você vira maior de idade. Parabéns, minha vida, amo você. Agora eu posso voltar a dormir?

- Você lembrou! Bom, não era bem por isso que hoje é um dia especial, mas mesmo morrendo de sono você lembrou do meu aniversário. - ela continuou num tom mais rouco e grave - Eu também amo você, Remo.

Eles trocaram um olhar tão intenso que eu fui dominada por um impulso de deixá-los sozinhos.

- Por favor! - o Sirius gemeu - Vocês nos chamaram aqui pra... Isso? Querem que eu vomite antes de tomar o café da manhã?

- Cale a boca! - a Mya sibilou, corando um pouco - Bom, o fato é que uma coruja me acordou às cinco da matina. Era uma coruja da minha mãe dizendo que era uma tradição na família dar uma casa ao bruxo maior de idade. E hoje eu sou maior de idade!

- Seus pais te deram uma casa? - o Tiago perguntou

- Ééé! - ela estendeu uma carta pra ele enquanto admirava radiante uma chave na mão.

- Ah, meu Deus! Olha o endereço! - o Tiago sorriu, estendendo a carta pro Sirius

- O que é que...Ah! - o Sirius sorriu ao ler também. - Mya, eu conheço esse lugar! É incrível, você vai se surpreender, realmente! E meus parabéns pelo seu aniversário.  
Ela estava radiante ao guardar a carta com cuidado.

O Sirius voltou pra cama, assim como a Chelsea. A Mya estava elétrica demais pra dormir e ela convenceu o Remo a ir com ela ao corujal despachar uma carta pra mãe dela agradecendo, e tentando descobrir o que havia de misterioso com o endereço da nova casa dela.

- O que tem o endereço da Mya? - perguntei antes que o Tiago pudesse demonstrar que iria se deitar.

- A vizinhança é demais. -ele respondeu.

- Como assim?

- Não. - ele sorriu - Você vai deixar escapar. Tem que ser surpresa.

- Ah, não faça isso comigo. Eu sou muito curiosa!

Eu sentei ao lado dele no sofá e ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros. Eu encostei a cabeça no peito dele.

- Por favor Tiago... - pedi numa voz manhosa - Você vai me deixar com essa dúvida?

- Então você estava falando sério quando disse que ia por em prática? - ele gemeu

- Por em prática o que?

- Lembra que eu disse que vocês garotas tem duas armas contra os garotos?

- Lembro. - respondi - Charme e ataques histéricos.

- Você está usando seu charme contra mim, e isso não é justo. Fui eu quem contou isso a você, você não devia usar contra mim.

- Charme, eu? A Lily-Sem-Jeito? A Que não consegue nem ficar em pé sem cair?

- Eu acho você muito charmosa. Acho que suas quedas tornam você uma donzela em perigo, isso é muito legal. - ele riu

Então eu senti alguma coisa no meu cabelo - os lábios dele? Instintivamente ergui o rosto. Ele estava me olhando de muito perto. Nós íamos...

Não, não íamos, não. A Mya e o Remo entraram no salão comunal fazendo o retrato da mulher gorda ranger e eu pulei de pé, assustada. Eu murmurei algo sobre dormir e corri de volta ao dormitório. Eu sabia muito bem que agora eu estava tão elétrica quanto a Mya.

**

Eu estava na biblioteca com o Tiago, fazendo os deveres de casa da semana anterior. Eu não sei qual era o problema desses professores. Passar dever de casa quando faltava uma semana pras férias.

Sorte da Mya... Como hoje é aniversário dela, o Sirius resolveu fazer os deveres dela como presente. E o Remo deixou os deveres dele pra depois pra passar o dia com a Mya. Ai,ai...

Eu estava concentrada, quando senti um formigamento no rosto que se alguém estivesse me observando. Ergui os olhos e dei com o rosto de Tiago a meros dez centímetros do meu, me observando atentamente.

- O que?

-Não é nada... Só não consigo me concentrar no dever de casa.

- Por que não?

Estávamos falando aos sussurros não se devia ao fato de estarmos na biblioteca. Era a proximidade que nos fazia falar assim, e eu me arrepiei inteira por isso.

- É difícil fazer isso com você por perto. - ele murmurou, quase ininteligivelmente.

Novo arrepio. Senti um rubor subir pelo meu pescoço.

- Sabia que você está linda?

- Sabia que seus óculos devem estar sujos?

- Lily... - ele falou numa voz meio divertida, meio repreensiva - Você só pode ser cega. Jura que você não se acha bonita? Isso é uma blasfêmia. Você é linda.

- E eu que achei que você estava falando sério.

Ele sorriu torto. Eu me inclinei um pouco pra frente. Só o que eu via agora eram os olhos castanhos que eu amava tanto perto de mim. Eu sentia a respiração dele no meu rosto e então nossos lábios estavam a inaceitáveis três centímetros.

É agora! Ai, mamãe, não estou pronta pra isso. E se ele não gostar? E se eu fizer alguma coisa errada por nervosismo? Eu me sentia a Lily de treze anos outra vez, prestes a dar o primeiro beijo. Só que isso era mais importante que o primeiro beijo. Eu estava fechando os olhos e...

-LILY! - a voz da Chelsea soou aguda e irritante depois dos sussurros dele - Você está aí. Eu te procurei por toda Hogwarts e... Ooops. O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- Dever de casa. - o Tiago respondeu.

- Ah. - foi a resposta brilhante dela. - Bom, você vem, Li?

- Claro. A gente se vê mais tarde, Tiago?

- Certo, Lily. - ele sorriu pra mim.

Eu e a Chelsea marchamos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, eu sentia minha expressão dura de fúria.

- Foi uma E.Q.B.? - a Chelsea perguntou

- Foi. - bufei entre dentes

- Me Desculpe! - ela implorou - Eu só vi você de costas, eu não tinha reparado no Tiago. Eu só fui ver depois. Perdão, Lily! E se não fosse por você eu e o Sirius nunca... Agora eu estou te devendo duas!

- O que você quer, Chell?

Ela começou a falar que não importava mais, que ela precisava se redimir comigo. Era nossa segunda E.Q.B. só hoje. Por que eu começava a sentir real raiva dessas E.Q.B.s?

DROGA! O sábado passou, indistinto. Quando eu estava indo pro salão comunal aquela tarde, ouvi o Sirius me chamar no pé da escada. Ele vinha subindo a escada com uma caixa branca amarrada com uma fita verde que combinava com a cor dos meus olhos.

- Ei... Não me diga que isso é um presente pra Chell!

- Não, não é. - ele sorriu como se eu tivesse perdendo alguma piada - É pra você. Uma garotinha do primeiro ano me procurou me pedindo pra entregar isso pra você, dizendo que mandaram ela entregar pra Lílian Evans, mas ela não conhecia você, então...

Ele estendeu a caixa pra mim. Eu abri e achei lá dentro um papel. Uma carta? Uma letra bem conhecida minha havia escrito "The Reason" do Hoobastank. Minha música preferida. Primeiro eu achei que a caixa estava vazia. Depois eu notei alguma coisa macia. A caixa era do tamanho aproximado de um livro e por isso eu fiquei chocada quando tirei de lá um ursinho de pelúcia branco.

- QUE LINDO! - eu arfei - Quem me mandou isso, Sirius?

- Eu não sei...

- Sabe sim! Você não conhece essa letra?

- Nunca vi essa letra na minha vida.

Mentiroso. Eu nunca tinha reparado como o Sirius mentia mal.

Subi pro salão comunal e quiquei até a minha cama. Eu me atirei lá e admirei meu ursinho. Abracei ele e decidi que o nome dele vai ser Harry. Eu sempre gostei desse nome. No meu cérebro apaixonadamente obsessivo eu imaginei "Harry Potter" Até combina, né? O sobrenome secreto dele vai ser Potter.

Então eu notei uma coisa. No braço do ursinho havia um colar de ouro com uma esmeralda mínima na ponta do pingente. O pingente era uma letra T. Como se eu precisasse de outra confirmação que foi ele quem me mandou o urso.

Fiquei horas só olhando meu ursinho, com um tipo de adoração. Harry é tão lindo. Coloquei o colar no meu pescoço e desci pro salão comunal. Lá todo mundo estava ainda voltando do jantar. Eu andei diretamente pro Tiago, que se entretinha em fazer uma pirâmide de cartas de Snap explosivo. Ele sorriu pra mim. quando eu me sentei ao lado dele e eu tive total certeza de que eu estava perdida. Perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Ah, Droga!


	9. MINHA Ruiva

Era a ultima noite em Hogwarts antes das férias de natal e estávamos jogando verdade ou desafio, exatamente como na primeira noite em que a Lily e as amigas dela sentaram com a gente. O Sirius estava apertando a esfera mágica maldita. Esta noite tivemos momentos muito humilhantes. O Remo foi obrigado a falar o nome de todas as ficantes que ele já teve na vida. Pelo menos as que ele lembrou, eu me lembrei de uma ou duas que ele me contou, mas esqueceu na hora do jogo. A Mya ficou muito brava.

Houve também uma hora em que a pergunta coletiva obrigou cada um a confessar seu "ponto fraco". O Sirius prometeu a Chelsea que ainda ia usar isso contra ela. Por que o ponto fraco dela eram beijos na orelha. Esse jogo estava ficando muito sórdido. E eu me senti ligeiramente culpado por guardar na memória que o ponto fraco da Lily era no pescoço.

Eu fiquei decididamente resignado quando na superfície da esfera do jogo se leu: Tiago Joshua Potter. Ah, merda.

- Verdade ou desafio, Tiago? - o Sirius sorriu pra mim

- Desafio. - eu bufei - Não vou repetir o nome de todas as meninas que eu fiquei.

- Todas as vinte? - o Sirius puxou o cartão de desafio sorrindo diabolicamente. Então ele leu: - Primeiro confesse: Qual dos jogadores te atrai mais fisicamente, independente de ser homem ou mulher?

Não precisei pensar muito pra responder essa.

- Lily. Me desculpem, meninas, mas ela é mais bonita que vocês.

- Você vai ficar cheio de espinhas! - a Lily rosnou pra mim. Ela achava que eu estava mentindo.

- Segundo! - o Sirius não me deu o direito de resposta e voltou a ler o cartão de desafio - "Os jovens de hoje em dia estão ficando cada vez mais ousados nos carinhos que trocam..." Caramba! Isso aqui tá quente hoje, né? Bom, continuando: "... E criaram um jeito de deixar uma marca. Os vulgarmente conhecido como 'chupões'. Agora você vai dar e receber um chupão da pessoa que você escolheu anteriormente." Carambaaaa!

- Você só pode estar brincando! - gritei

Ah, certo. Como se eu fosse chegar no pescoço da Lily e simplesmente dar um chupão. Até parece!

- Nem pensar que eu vou entregar a virgindade do meu pescoço! - a Lílian falou.

- Virgindade do pescoço, Lily?

- É! - ela gritou - Quando você beija a primeira vez dizem que está perdendo o BV. Boca Virgem. Eu sou PV. Nunca levei um chupão na minha vida! O que a minha mãe não vai fazer comigo se eu chegar em casa amanhã com uma marca no pescoço?

- É isso ou as espinhas, Li. - o Sirius sorriu com sinistra satisfação

Ela olhou pros lados como se buscasse alguma solução. Eu estava começando a me sentir culpado. Ela bufou por um instante e veio sentar do meu lado. Mas eu não podia mentir, podia? Se eu dissesse que achava outra pessoa mais bonita que ela não seria mentira: Seria uma blasfêmia!

- Você e seu mau gosto! - ela bufou pra mim - Por que você não é normal? O que diabos você vê em mim de bonito??

Eu não poderia afirmar com certeza, mas eu poderia jurar que ouvi um quê de lisonja na voz brava dela. Eu não pude deixar de rir vendo o semblante ameaçador dela. Estávamos numa poltrona que ficava de costas pro resto do salão comunal. Pelo menos ninguém ia ver. Ou ninguém que não soubesse que não era um chupão de verdade. Eu rezei pra que ninguém tivesse notado o nervosismo no meu riso. Amaldiçoei o Sirius e seu jogo idiota.

- Desculpe por isso, Lily. - eu murmurei pra ela enquanto me curvava pro pescoço dela. Eu senti a pele dela esquentar. Ela estava corando. Não me surpreendi quando vi o rosto dela completamente vermelho.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Potter! - ela rosnou, corando mais ainda

- Ha! - eu ri - Não tem como, Lily! Você é inexperiente e inocente demais pra conseguir fazer algum estrago em mim.

- Ah, é mesmo? - ela me olhou sem acreditar. Nesse momento tínhamos esquecido por completo dos nossos amigos - É o que veremos.

A princípio, achei que ela só estava me provocando. Mas ela não estava. No momento em que os lábios dela tocaram meu pescoço, choques elétricos percorreram todo o meu corpo. É, ela conseguiu, sim, fazer muito estrago. Droga! O que essa garota tem?

- Caramba! - eu gemi, mordendo o lábio - Droga, Lily! Você é a criatura mais perigosa que existe! Já pode parar agora! Você não quer ocasionar um desastre, não é?

- Eu vou fingir que não entendi isso! - ela falou pra mim - Mya, como está meu pescoço?

- Pra falar a verdade, verdadeira? - A Mya sorriu - Bom, ele fez uma bela marca aí. Roxo-vivo. Mas eu posso dizer que você se vingou a altura. Tiago, isso aí não tá roxo, tá preto!

- Minha mãe vai me matar se vir isso! - eu brinquei. Mas mesmo ouvindo eles rirem, eu sabia que se a minha mãe visse aquilo no meu pescoço, ela me esfolaria vivo.

A Lily continuou sentada ao meu lado. Logo a Mya adormeceu ali mesmo onde estava sentada. O Pedro estava desaparecido. Depois de um tempo jogando conversa fora, só restamos eu e a Chelsea acordados. Uma das minhas mãos segurava a mão da Lily. A outra estava no ombro dela, mantendo ela junto de mim. Eu senti o sono chegar a mim, lentamente. Os suspiros da Chelsea chegaram aos meus ouvidos. Minhas palpebras estavam fechando. E eu dormi. Ouvi alguns murmúrios, segundos depois. Ou será que já era de manhã?

- Olha que lindo... De mãozinhas dadas. Afinal, por que eles não namoram de uma vez?

- Por que eles ainda não se beijaram... Só o que falta é isso. E... Sirius! Você não vai acordá-los, vai? Sirius!

Senti alguém subir no sofá, perto de mim. Eu não tinha força pra abrir os olhos e não entendia o que as vozes queriam dizer. A próxima coisa que eu ouvi foi um grito muito alto.

- ACOOOOOOOOOOOOORDEM, POMBINHOS! - A voz do Sirius me ensurdeceu - VÃO PERDER O EXPRESSO DE HOGWARTS!

A Lily gritou e caiu no chão. Eu pulei de pé como se tivesse levado um choque. Eu estava dormindo muito feliz! Até por que ao meu lado dormia a garota mais linda do mundo. DROGA, Sirius! Ah, mas ele vai pagar por isso! Ah, isso vai...

**

Fui acordado pelo Sirius outra vez. O desgraçado deu pra roncar nas ultimas semanas. Eu levantei da cama. O Sirius roncava alto na cama dele, esparramado. A cama do Remo estava previsivelmente vazia. Ele ultimamente dava pra ir "ver o sol nascer" com a Mya... Então agora chamam o que eles estavam fazendo de "ver o sol nascer"? Eu fingia acreditar, enquanto o Sirius acreditava plenamente. E olha que o Sirius era muito maldoso. Eu não estava mesmo a fim de saber nada desse lado da vida do Remo. Ele e a Mya se amam muito, e eu respeito isso. Não é da minha conta.

A Mya ficou muito feliz quando descobriu qual era a surpresa da nova casa dela. Ela era minha mais nova vizinha. A Chelsea constantemente vinha visitar a Mya(Lê-se "ver o Sirius") e algumas vezes ficava pra dormir. Esses eram os dias em que eu tinha a certeza de encontrar o Remo na cama, de manhã. Mas as férias estavam um lixo. Eu precisava da minha ruiva.

Agora eu pensava na ruiva como minha, só minha. Apesar de nunca tê-la beijado. Isso me irritava profundamente. Eu já tentei beijá-la. E fui interrompido repetidas vezes. Pelo Remo e a Mya no salão comunal da grifinória, pela Chelsea e também pela própria Lílian que espirrou. Eu sei que o Sirius vai contar essa história até pros meus netos. Eu tive uma visão súbita de crianças de olhos verdes. Me olhei no espelho chocado. Eu estava mesmo louco por aquela garota, mas isso também era exagero!

Quando terminei de tomar banho, levou mais de dez minutos pra achar uma roupa no armário que eu dividia com o Sirius. Eu comecei a pensar no Pedro. Ele não veio passar as férias aqui, como o Remo. Ele esteve estranho por todo esse ano. Falou que não poderia passar as férias aqui por que a mãe dele tinha colocado ele de castigo. Não sei por que não acreditei nessa história. Mas talvez ele não quisesse ficar perto do Sirius. O Pedro alimentava uma paixão platônica pela Chelsea desde que a garota entrou na escola. Mas ele tinha estado estranho desde o começo do ano, antes do Sirius e a Chelsea ficarem...

Guardei o pensamento pra análise posterior, voltando a pensar na minha ruiva. Fazia uma semana desde que eu voltei pra casa pra passar as férias. Parece que passou mais de um ano desde que eu dei um beijo na testa da Lily, na estação de King's Cross. Eu vi a mãe e a irmã dela, esperando por ela a alguns metros, me encararem com avidez quando relutei em me despedir dela. Eu me vesti, os pensamentos totalmente concentrado nos olhos verdes que eu tanto amava e nos lábios perfeitos: meu sonho de consumo. Que coisa mais patética.

Eu queria tanto beijá-la. Mas por que sempre dava errado? Será que era a Lily que não queria? Era por isso que eu não me declarava pra ela e acabava com essa abstinência de vez. Eu achava que ela ia gritar de novo que preferia sair com a lula gigante e deixar de falar comigo. Entrei na cozinha, distraído. Eu sempre achei a Lílian linda. Mas depois que eu conheci ela melhor, fiquei completamente louco por ela. Quer dizer, eu não conheço nenhuma outra garota com tão bom gosto musical ou tão meiga ou tão doce quanto...

- Tiago, vá por o lixo pra fora.

- O que? - eu ergui os olhos, só notando minha mãe agora

- Vá colocar o lixo pra fora! - ela repetiu severamente -O Sirius já acordou?

- Claro que não acordou, foram os roncos dele que me acordaram. E por que preciso colocar o lixo pra fora? Por que a senhora não simplesmente usa um feitiço de desaparição?

- Seu pai não deixa! - ela gemeu exasperada - Ele acha que os nossos vizinhos trouxas vão reparar se nunca tivermos lixo na nossa lixeira.

- Quando eu me casar - eu bufei pegando as duas sacas de lixo pesadas - Vou morar numa vila totalmente bruxa! E vou poder fazer o que quiser com o meu lixo.

Ouvi minha mãe rir enquanto eu saía pro frio cortante que fazia do lado de fora da minha casa. Eu só estava usando uma jeans velha e um moletom canguru puído. Era provável que eu congelasse ao percorrer a distancia entre a porta e a lata de lixo. Suspirei. Quando eu havia acabado de colocar a segunda saca de lixo, uma voz feminina me chamou. Ergui os olhos e dei com ela vindo na minha direção, usando só um mini-short absurdo por causa da neve e uma camiseta muito colada. Os cabelos dela - ruivos e brilhantes - esvoaçavam com o ar gélido.

- Oi, Cristina. - eu cumprimentei, já arquitetando um plano pra fugir.

- Você sumiu... - ela falou feliz - Estava com saudade de você!

Sempre que eu fazia menção de encerrar a conversa, ela me interrompia e começava outro assunto. A Cristina era a vizinha trouxa mais irritante que eu tinha. Incrivelmente oferecida. Ela não se mete com o Remo. Ela não mexe com caras que tem namorada, pra que não haja barraco e a avó dela não soubesse que ela era a maior p... Bom, o fato é que a Cristina teve uma desagradável surpresa quando surpreendeu o Sirius e a Chelsea se beijando vorazmente na porta da minha casa. Parou de falar com o Sirius também. Sobrou o coitado de mim.

Não que a Cristina não fosse bonita. Era só que seria estranho ficar com a pessoa sabendo que aqueles lábios haviam sido partilhados com todos os outros caras da rua. E também... Bom, até o ruivo da Lily era mais bonito que o ruivo da Cristina. Implorei a Merlin que me mandasse uma ajuda. Algo pra sair depressa dali. Então duas mãos taparam meus olhos.

Um perfume delicioso de lírios penetrou pelas minhas narinas e inebriou meu cérebro. Merlin, obrigado! Ele mandou uma ajuda e uma felicidade pra mim. Meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram eu sussurrei:

- Lily?

Eu me virei tão rápido que as mãos da Lily simplesmente ficaram na minha nuca. Era ela. Reparei em cada detalhe da aparência dela, sentindo que nunca a observara com a devida atenção. Ela estava usando uma blusa branca por baixo de uma jaqueta. Também estava usando shorts jeans longos e sapatilhas vermelhas. Ela estava linda com os cabelos soltos. Fui dominado por um impulso de beijá-la. Então eu notei que a expressão dela era carrancuda.

- Mas que droga! Eu ia falar no seu ouvido, como soube que era eu antes de eu abrir a boca?

- Fácil. - eu sorri - Senti seu perfume.

- Eu não passei tanto perfume assim. - ela bufou - Você agora é um vampiro?

- Continua lendo livros de trouxas, Lily?

- Não posso renegar minhas origens.

Ela fez menção de tirar as mãos da minha nuca, mas antes que ela o fizesse eu pousei as minhas mãos na cintura dela. Ela não ofereceu resistência, tornando a pousar as mãos no meu pescoço. Não havia posição mais fácil de beijá-la.

- Hmm... - eu a olhei, indagador - Desculpe a indelicadeza, Li... Mas o que diabos você faz aqui?

- A Mya me obrigou a vir. Ela queria que eu tomasse o café da manhã com ela. O que você faz aqui?

- Eu moro aqui. - eu respondi - Era essa a surpresa da casa da Mya: Os vizinhos dela! Eu e o Sirius. O Remo até veio passar as férias aqui. E se eu fosse você, não iria lá agora. A Mya e o Remo devem ter saído.

- Mas ainda são sete e meia da manhã. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eles têm o hábito de, pelo menos uma vez por semana, ir ver o sol nascer.

- Ver o sol nascer? - ela repetiu - Agora tem um nome novo o que eles devem estar fazendo?

Eu ri ao ver ela usar a mesma expressão que eu usei esta manhã.

- O Remo já até se apresentou pros pais dela e tudo. O pai dela quis pegar a casa da Mya de volta quando soube que ela estava namorando. - eu ri - Mas eu acho que ele teria realmente pego de volta se soubesse que o namorado dela está passando as férias na casa do vizinho dela. - A Lily riu e o som era todo perfeito. - O Sirius quis falar com o Sr. e a Sra. Daniels, também. Mas por algum motivo obscuro a Chelsea acha que os pais dela não vão aceitar o relacionamento dela com o Sirius.

- Por que não?

- É um... hmmm... Relacionamento independente. A Chelsea pode ficar com quem ela quiser, desde que peça permissão ao Sirius pra traí-lo e vice-versa.

Ela riu outra vez. Não senti mais frio. Não senti mais a fome que normalmente eu sentia de manhã. Eu estava hiperconsciente dela nos meus braços. Minha ruiva. Linda como mais ninguém no mundo jamais seria. Talvez eu pudesse beijá-la agora. Não havia nada que me impedisse disso. Então um brilho no pescoço dela chamou a minha atenção. Ela estava usando o colar que eu mandei pra ela no ursinho. Isso era uma prova de que ela gostava de mim.

Eu achei que um ursinho de pelúcia branco era um presente que uma garota romântica como a Lily gostaria. Eu hesitei em mandar o colar. Ele me entregaria e talvez ela devolvesse o presente apenas dizendo que não queria nada comigo. Eu fui corajoso o suficiente pra escrever a minha música preferida pra ela. Uma música que descrevia quase tudo o que eu sentia por ela. Quase, por que era impossível traduzir em palavras.

O Sirius riu muito do jeito que eu resolvi entregar o presente. Eu falei a uma garotinha do primeiro ano pra entregar ao Sirius e pedir a ele que entregasse a Lily. O Sirius sempre mentiu muito mal, e a Lily notaria na hora. Mas eu fiz questão de o que ele dissesse fosse verdade. Ou uma meia verdade, por assim dizer. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu e ela estávamos nos encarando com intensidade. As íris verdes eram perfeitas demais pra que eu me desviasse delas.

- TIAGO!

Esqueci da Cristina. Droga.

- Hmm... Então, Cristina... A gente se fala mais tarde, tá? Lily, por que você não entra? Minha mãe vai ficar encantada de fazer o seu café amanhã.

Dizendo isso, eu peguei a mão da Lily e a puxei pra dentro da minha casa, entrando pela porta da frente ao invés de pela porta da cozinha. Talvez agora ela tivesse a vingança que ela queria, por causa do ultimo dia em Hogwarts. Eu sorri pela perspectiva. Também seria uma vingança minha, uma vez que o Sirius me acordava o tempo todo roncando. Eu observei a reação da Lily com relação à minha casa.

- Bonita casa. - ela sorriu pra mim e eu perdi o fôlego

- Ei, Lil... Quer se vingar do Sirius por ter te acordado lá em Hogwarts? Ele ainda tá dormindo!

Um sorriso maldoso se espalhou pelo rosto dela enquanto ela assentia. Eu sorri de volta e a guiei escada a cima, rumo a meu quarto. O Sirius parara de roncar - é claro! Eu já acordei! -, Mas permanecia deitado na mesma posição que esta manhã. Lily se encarrapitou ao lado dele na cama e aproximou-se do ouvido dele. Quando ela sussurrou foi numa voz tão sexy e tão suave que eu senti uma pontada aguda de inveja do Sirius:

- Sirius... Sirius, acorda, lindinho.- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e em seguida falou comigo no tom normal. - Ele não quer acordar... Tudo bem então. - Ela se aproximou novamente do ouvido dele. Eu esperei pela voz sexy e macia, mas ao invés disso ela berrou a plenos pulmões: ACORDA, CEBEÇUDO! JÁ É DE MANHÃÃÃÃ!

Não pude não explodir em risos quando o Sirius caiu no chão com força, com um grito surpreso. A Lily também riu e a fala do Sirius se tornou obscena demais para que eu repetisse. A Lily rolava pela cama do Sirius, rindo descontroladamente, assim como eu, que dava murros no chão. Nosso riso histérico abafava as blasfêmias e imprecações do Sirius.

- O QUE... Lily, com todos os diabos, o que você faz aqui?

- Era pra estar na casa da Mya... - ela respondeu, secando as lágrimas de riso do rosto. - Mas o Tiago me achou no meio da rua, então me chamou. Eu tive minha vingança!

O Sirius bufou e levantou do chão, parecendo muito carrancudo. Eu me atirei na minha cama, ainda rindo da cara do Sirius. A cara de bobo que ele fez foi simplesmente... A Lily sentou ao meu lado na cama e num gesto automático passei o braço pelos ombros dela. Ela suspirou e se aconchegou mais junto do meu peito. Ai, caramba... Ficamos uns minutos em silencio, apenas abraçados. Eu não saberia dizer se foram três minutos ou vinte. Eu perdia a noção de tudo perto dela.

- Hmm... Bonito colar. "T" de que? - eu pergutei, cínico.

- T de que? Ah... T de Taylor. Taylor Lautner, meu ator preferido. Ele faz o Jacob na versão cinematográfica de Crepúsculo. - ela penso rápido - Depois eu vou compra um "L" de Lautner.

Ou "L" de Lily... Hmm, eu podia ter pensado nisso. Droga.

- Eu reparei que a cama do Remo é de armar, mas a do Sirius é uma cama, cama mesmo.

- Ah, você reparou? Bom, ele não fala muito nisso, não é um assunto agradável, mas o Sirius é meu irmão adotivo. Ele fugiu da casa dele. Você conhece Régulo, Narcisa e Belatriz Black. Sabe que não são boas companhias. O fato é que o Sirius sempre odiou o fato da família dele ser tão... Ele não sabia pra onde ir e apareceu pra mim, falando em ajudá-lo a ir pra casa de um tio de quem ele gostava. Minha mãe não quis ouvir falar de tal absurdo. E eu também não queria o Sirius solto na rua, ele é um imbecil. Então minha mãe adotou ele. Ela adora o Sirius. Até a hora de acordar aqui é baseada no Sirius. Se eu durmo mais que o Sirius, eu devia acordar mais cedo. Se eu acordo mais cedo, eu estou dormindo mal demais.

- Mas e os pais dele? - ela me indagou - não ficaram preocupados com que fim o Sirius levou?

- Eles só mandaram a Belatriz e a Narcisa perguntar onde diabos ele estava morando. Não ficaram muito satisfeitas, ele não contou nada. Mas não ficaram muito satisfeitos quando descobriram que o Sirius estava morando com os maiores traidores de sangue da história. Quando eles descobriram cortaram ele do testamento. Como se ele ligasse. Meu sangue é totalmente puro e você, que nasceu trouxa, sempre tirou notas mais altas que eu. Essa história de puro-sangue é pra cavalos não pra bruxos. É idiotice

- Também acho. Mas ele ainda vai tentar se vingar por termos derrubado ele... - ela suspirou. - O Sirius.

-Nem pensar, quem acordou ele foi você. De qualquer modo, ele não pode se vingar da sua vingança. - eu ri - Sabe, Lily, senti sua falta...

- Você ficou só uma semana sem me ver. - ela rebateu

- Pareceu muito mais tempo. Eu senti sua falta mesmo!

- Também senti a sua...

No momento seguinte - pelo que me pareceu a milésima vez na minha vida - estávamos nos olhando nos olhos. Num gesto automático ergui a mão pro rosto dela. Enquanto eu segurava o rosto dela entre as mãos, me aproximei lentamente. Talvez agora... Bom, e se ela pensasse alguma besteira? Por que nós dois estávamos absolutamente sozinhos, no meu quarto e na minha cama. O Sirius com certeza veria muita maldade nisso. Embora eu não pretendesse nada disso.

SLAM!

A porta do quarto se abriu com tudo e o Sirius entrou, já completamente vestido e com os cabelos molhados. Eu e a Lily nos separamos como se tivéssemos sido eletrocutados. A Lily corou e eu senti um ódio imenso do Sirius. FILHO DA... Pelo menos agora só faltava o Pedro interromper.

- Oooops... Eu to interrompendo alguma coisa? - ele perguntou com um sorriso cínico. FOI DE PROPÓSITO! Era essa a vingança dele!

- ESTÁ SIM! - gritei furioso. A Lily me olhou surpresa. Ela e eu nunca admitíamos que estávamos prestes a nos beijar, por motivos óbvios.

- Opa... Foi sem querer, Tiago. Vocês tiveram quase vinte minutos e... SOCORRO!

Eu pulei da cama e saí correndo atrás do Sirius, com as mãos esticadas prontas pra agarrar o pescoço dele. Eu ia matar o Sirius, com certeza.

- SIRIUS! TIAGO! ESPEREM, CARAMBA! - eu ouvi a Lily gritar, descendo as escadas atrás de nós.

Ela tentou argumentar conosco enquanto corríamos ao redor do sofá. Por fim ela desistiu e apenas sentou pra nos apreciar correr. Eu pulei por cima do sofá e finalmente alcancei aquele covarde. Neste momento a minha mãe entrou na sala, decidindo que não podia mais ignorar a bagunça.

- TIAGO! SIRIUS! O que vocês dois acham que estão fazendo?!

- O Tiago está tentando me matar, Sarah. - o Sirius choramingou correndo pro outro lado da sala. Se aproveitou da minha distração.

- Foi ele quem começou, mãe. - Só percebi o quanto isso soava infantil depois que eu falei. E na frente da Lily! DROGA!

- Juntando o juízo de vocês dois, não dá o juízo de um recém-nascido. - eu ouvi a Lily rir atrás de mim

Senti meu rosto corar. Acho que eu tinha doze anos na ultima vez que eu corei por uma garota. E foi por que eu tinha que dar um fora nela, quando eu ainda era BV. Por que eu tinha que parecer criança pra Lily? Logo ela, que sempre saiu com caras mais velhos e vivia chamando o Sirius de imaturo. Eu só era um ano mais velho que era. Era de vital importância que ela entendesse que eu sou um cara muito adulto. Mas que m... Não. Caras maduros não falam palavrão a toa. Ótimo.

- Hm... Olá, querida, você é amiga dos meninos?

- Ah! É, sou... Lílian Evans, sra. Potter é um prazer conhecê-la. Nossa, nem dá pra perceber que a senhora já tem um filho adulto!

- Obrigada, querida... Você deve ser a Lily de quem tanto ouço falar. - minha mãe ignorou meus gestos desesperados atrás da Lily, implorando pra que ela se calasse. - Vejo que o Tiago não exagerou quando disse que era muito bonita.

- Ele disse isso, é? - a Lily evitou meu olhar - isto é... Obrigada sra. Potter.

- Me chame de Sarah, meu bem. Eu não sabia que você viria, o Tiago não me falou nada, mas você vai tomar café da manhã aqui?

- Ah, me desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar, é só que eu estava indo pra casa da Mya e...

- Lily, a Mya e o Remo só vão voltar perto da hora do almoço - eu estava ficando desesperado. Precisava que a minha mãe gostasse da Lily, e se tinha uma coisa que a minha mãe repudiava era uma garota que não comia bem - Você pode comer aqui como castigo pela Mya ter esquecido de você e ter saído com o namorado.

- Hmm... Tudo bem, por que não?

A minha mãe sorriu pra ela, aprovando e eu suspirei de alívio. Peguei a mãe dela e a conduzi até a cozinha mais satisfeito do que lembrava de ter me sentido desde o começo das férias.


	10. Natal

Tiago Potter sentiu que era a milésima livraria de trouxas que ele visitava. Sirius bufava. Ele não gostava de andar muito. Tiago achava um milagre que Sirius não fosse obeso. Ele era preguiçoso e guloso. Tiago pensou com aborrecimento no livro maldito que estava em falta em todas as lojas que ele já visitara. Devia ser muito bom. "E é bom esse livro ser muito tudo, mesmo!" pensou Tiago, furioso. Se ele não soubesse que aquele era o presente certo pra sua ruiva, ele já teria desistido. Quase podia ver os magníficos olhos verdes, iluminados de animação ao ver o livro.

Uma moça de aproximadamente vinte anos, usando o uniforme da loja e longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo no topo da cabeça sorriu, com animação pra eles dois e se aproximou quando o sino da porta tocou e os marotos entraram. Remo observou a loja com curiosidade, conforme ele fizera nas outras. Era a primeira vez que Remo andava no mundo dos trouxas.

- Pois não? - a vendedora sorriu - Meu nome é Madson, estou aqui pra atendê-los. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Ah, oi... - Tiago tentou sorrir de volta, sem sucesso. O longo passeio pelas lojas trouxas não fora nada agradável e ele estava irritado agora ao fim do dia - Eu estou procurando um livro... Hmm... Lua Nova.

- Ahh... É um ótimo livro! Por aqui! - uma centelha de esperança se acendeu no peito de Tiago. - Mas é o segundo da série... Você já tem o primeiro?

- Ah, não... Vou dar de presente. Quer dizer que o livro não está em falta aqui? Ele tem que ser bom mesmo! Procurei ele o dia inteiro, se no fim ela não gostar... !

- Hmm... Uma garota especial, então? - a vedendora deduziu, parecendo levemente decepcionada. "Será que tá tão na cara assim?" pensou Tiago. A vendedora mexia numa estante onde se lia "ficção" - Bom, neste caso... Aqui está!

- Finalmente! Muito obrigada! - a felicidade na voz dele era tão evidente que a vendedora sorriu de volta com entusiasmo

- Não há de quê, baby. Você acaba de fechar minha cota de hoje. Se precisar de qualquer livro, é só me procurar. Seu nome é... ?

- Tiago. Tiago Potter. - Ele sorriu enquanto a vedendora embalava o livro num papel de presente verde da cor dos olhos de Lílian, decorado com estrelas laranja, que combinavam com o cabelo dela. Tudo agora o lembrava dela - Obrigada, Madson.

Madson ficou encantada que Tiago lembrasse seu nome. Pôs o embrulho bem-feito dentro de uma sacola e passou a Tiago enquanto ele vasculhava a carteira em busca do dinheiro trouxa.

- Você vem comprar um livro pra uma garota e fica o tempo todo paquerando a vedendora! - Sirius bufou quando Tiago se aproximou dele e Remo

- Eu não dei em cima dela, ela deu em cima de mim. - Tiago falou num tom levemente ultrajado. - E eu não ficarei com nenhuma garota que não seja a Lily!

- Eu sei cara. - disse Sirius sério - Sei que você está apaixonado pela ruiva. Mas... Tiago - eu não queria mesmo levantar esse assunto, mas eu preciso perguntar - Tiago, cara... O Que você sente pela Lily é suficiente pra.. pra... esquecer a Leah?

Tiago ficou calado. Ele havia pensado nisso. Há dias pensava em Lily e em Leah. Leah, sua ex-namorada, fora embora no fim do quarto ano. Sirius o convencera a sair com outras garotas... Ele insistira em Lílian em especial por puro orgulho, apesar de gostar muito dela. Mas ele amava Leah. Leah era o amor da sua vida. Ele saía com outras por que sabia que Leah jamais voltaria. Acostumara-se a gostar de outras garotas amando Leah. Pra sempre.

- Não. - respondeu Tiago, secamente

- Desculpe... Eu não quis... - Sirius arrependeu-se. Ele lembrava de como havia sido desesperador ver Tiago triste e sem vida pelo quinto ano. Ele saía com quem queria e era sempre frio. Depois que Lílian recusou o pedido dele, ele foi tomado pelo orgulho e continuou insistindo, se apaixonando totalmente pelo jeito da ruiva. Sirius olhou Remo, desesperado pra que ele fizesse algo que distraísse Tiago.

- Hm... Vamos de ônibus trouxa? - sugeriu Remo, depressa - eu sempre quis saber como é! eu sei qual ônibus pára perto da sua casa, a Mya me mostrou...

- Claro, Remo. - Tiago falou com a voz ainda meio dura.

Eles sentaram nos bancos do ponto de ônibus deserto, com exceção de um homem barbudo que lia um jornal. O homem pegou um ônibus em pouco tempo e deixou os marotos completamente sozinhos. Algo chamou a atenção de Remo.

- Gente, aquela garota ali é quem eu acho que é? - perguntou Remo

Do outro lado da rua, um grupo de adolescentes trouxas conversava animadamente. Uma delas era loira, alta e magra. Havia duas moreninhas bonitas e uma baixinha ruiva que Tiago não teve nenhuma dificuldade em reconhecer. O que quer que estivesse preocupando-o um minuto atrás foi varrido de sua cabeça. Lílian estava a alguns passos de distancia dele! As amigas dela gesticularam pra eles disfarçando. Lílian olhou e um sorriso malicioso se espalhou pelo rosto dela. Ela falou alguma coisa pras amigas e atravessou a rua, decidida.

- Oi. - ela sorriu - Finjam que não me conhecem. Estou ganhando uma aposta. Elas disseram que eu não tinha coragem de chegar em vocês. Acham que você são muito lindos.

- O que você apostou? - Tiago sorriu

- Uma barra de chocolate. Só que eu só vou ganhar meia barra... O que vocês fazem por aqui?

- Umas compras de natal... - Tiago empurrou a sacola do livro com o pé, pra escondê-la - Por que só meia barra? Você chegou na gente, não é? Correndo o risco de ser seqüestrada por "três caras completamente desconhecidos".

- Antes que eu me afastasse elas acrescentaram que eu tinha que dar um selinho em um de vocês. - Lílian suspirou, sentando entre Tiago e Remo - Depois eu vou dizer a elas que vocês têm namorada.

- Mas o Tiago não tem namorada - Sirius sorriu - Você não faria isso pela Lily, Tiago? Só como favor pra ela não perder a aposta... É um selinho de amizade...

- Posso Lily? - Tiago imediatamente ficou de pronto - Considere como se eu estivesse dando o chocolate pra você.

Lílian corou furiosamente. Mas precisava saber se os lábios dele eram tão macios quanto pareciam... Ela se inclinou pra frente e tocou os lábios nos dele. Ouviu os gritos e risadinhas das amigas, muito, muito longe. Era muito melhor do que ela imaginava. Teve que se segurar pra não agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e aprofundar o beijo... Ela se afastou de má vontade.

Num átimo, a moça loira do outro lado da rua a atravessou. Ela tinha olhos azuis muito grandes e um rosto que lembrava muito um cavalo. Ela estava branca e seus lábios se comprimiam de fúria.

- Lílian! - ela bufou - Vamos pra casa agora! Você não deveria... - ela lançou um olhar cobiçoso pra Sirius - Vamos, já está tarde.

- Até mais, meninos! - Lílian sorriu e provocou a moça loira: - me liguem, certo? E se vocês dois terminarem com as suas namoradas, tenho duas amigas incríveis pra apresentar a vocês dois: Mya e Chelsea! Ai, calma, Petúnia!

A loira Petúnia puxou Lílian pra longe dos garotos, bufando. Lílian explodiu em risos e Tiago piscou atordoado. Os lábios de Lílian Evans eram o Paraíso!

**

LÍLIAN EVANS

Acordei na manhã de natal meio lesada. Eu havia estada muito triste nos últimos dias. Desde a visita que eu fiz ao Tiago, eu estava assim. Ele enfiou um punhal no meu coração. A senhora Potter foi realmente simpática. Eu adorei ela, e ela é uma mulher muito bonita também. Mas depois que eu tomei café da manhã, resolvemos dar uma volta pelo bairro. Eu me senti num desfile de inverno. As vizinhas dele - TODAS ELAS - tinham olhos brilhantes, pernas perfeitas, roupas impecavelmente combinadas e na moda, cabelos sedosos e corpos de modelos. Amaldiçoei todas elas, num surto. É claro que enquanto ele as cumprimentava me apresentava superficialmente e dava beijos nos rostos de boneca das garotas eu disfarcei bem. Mas depois eu fiquei com muito ódio!

Como eu podia competir com elas? Elas eram simplesmente perfeitas! Eu descontei tudo no pobre do Harry. Amaldiçoei duas vezes Tiago Potter e seu sorriso perfeito e seus cabelos charmosos e seu maldito piercing lindo. Enrolei o colar de ouro no braço do Harry outra vez e enfiei ele de qualquer jeito embaixo da cama. Depois eu liguei o rádio no ultimo volume e fiquei ouvindo músicas com muita guitarra e bateria e frases que diziam o quão o amor é uma porcaria. Fiz um coro desafinado e gritado à Hayley Williams cantando "That's What you Get" uma música que definia muito bem meu estado de espírito.

Então o cara do rádio anunciou um intervalo. Depois do intervalo começou a tocar "The Reason" do Hoobastank. Comecei a chorar como uma descontrolada, me atirei no chão e agarrei o Harry. Fiquei feliz por meus pais não estarem em casa e tentem descobrir "the reason" do meu descontrole.

Eu amava Tiago Potter. E jamais estaria à altura dele. Ele era lindo e inteligente e tocava guitarra e era popular e jogava quadribol e... AAAH! Por que eu fui me iludir? Ele gostava de mim! BELA PORCARIA! Ele ia ficar comigo, enjoar da ruivinha sem sal e ia me chutar! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando permiti que Tiago Potter invadisse minha vida assim? O problema é que eu não permiti. Tiago Potter, com seu charme inacreditável, simplesmente entrou no meu coração à força, sem pedir licença. MALDITO!

Tomei banho, escovei os dentes e fiquei deprimida. Este não ia ser o melhor natal da minha vida. Fiquei no banheiro mais tempo que o necessário, enrolada na toalha, escovando os dentes. Maldição, maldição, maldição.

Vasculhei meu guarda roupa. Não que eu estivesse ligando. Eu decidi que hoje, vinte e quatro de dezembro, eu não gostava mais dele. E não ia mais descontar no Harry. O pobrezinho do urso não tinha culpa. Vesti minha saia preta preferida: Com pregas, no meio da coxa. Também resolvi usar uma blusa menos furada. Vesti a camiseta listrada de preto e branco que eu tanto amava e calcei as minhas meias 3/4 brancas de algodão. Não me dei o trabalho de calçar os tênis. Me atirei na cama e coloquei os fones do meu MP4 nos meus ouvidos. Ouvi a campainha tocar.

Virei na cama e olhei pra minha janela. Estava nevando. A campainha tocou outra vez. Ninguém vai atender? Esse som estridente estava me irritando.

- Lílian, meu bem, vá atender a porta! Estou tomando banho.

De mau humor levantei da cama. Ignorei a pilha de presentes no canto do meu quarto e fui atender a maldita porta. Eu estava esticando a mão pra maçaneta, então a Petúnia me empurrou com força pro sofá.

- Sai da frente, esquisita. - ela sorriu - É o meu namorado. Ele me convidou pra almoçar com a família dele no natal. E você está encalhada, não é? Nem os esquisitos da sua escola te querem, Lílian?

- ANTES SÓ DO QUE NAMORANDO UM GORDO FEIO! - sibilei ferozmente

Eu amaldiçoei a Petúnia três vezes. Me perguntei então quantas maldições lancei desde o começo desse capítulo. Autora maldita! A Petúnia abriu a porta e lançou um olhar tarado pro Dursley, que estava do lado de fora da porta. Fiquei enojada. O Dursley era ridículo. Como ela pode gostar dele? Como pode olhar pra ele com esse olhar tarado?

- Oi. - disse uma voz rouca - É aqui que mora Lílian Evans?

Pulei do sofá, totalmente eletrificada. Era ele. Lindo. Maravilhoso. Voz doce. Piercing. Segurando uma sacola. Aiii!

- Tiago! - gritei

- Olá, Lily. Feliz natal! - ele riu

- Nossa! Como você conseguiu chegar aqui? Entra.

- Eu estou servindo de coruja hoje. A Mya está furiosa. Ela despachou a coruja dela com os presentes de natal e queria mandar um carta pra você. Eu cheguei a sentir pena do Remo hoje de manhã. O Sirius tá se acabando de rir de tudo e a Chelsea está tentando acalmar os ânimos. - Ele entrou e eu guiei ele pro sofá da sala. A Petúnia ficou parada me olhando (lê-se babando pelo Tiago).

- Como você descobriu onde é minha casa? - eu perguntei empurrando ele pro sofá. Fiquei muito satisfeita ao ouvir uma porta bater no andar de cima. A Petúnia ficou bravinha.

- Não foi difícil, pra ser sincero. Eu passei no teste de aparatação... Agora eu sou maior de idade! Eu apenas pensei "A casa de Lílian Evans" e estava aqui. Puff!

Ele sorriu maroto e fez um gesto com a mão que indicava aparição repentina. Fui tomada por um impulso incrível de beijá-lo. Não que eu gostasse dele. Eu não gosto. Caramba. Ele sorriu outra vez. EU GOSTO SIM!

- Lí, a Mya me mandou convidar você pro almoço de natal dela.

- Jura? Quais forão as palavras exatas dela?

- Hmm... - ele hesitou e em seguida fez uma voz de falsete muito parecida com o tom que a Mya usava quando estava histérica- "Tiago, pelo amor de Deus, vá até a casa daquela ruiva falsa e diga que depois do bolo que ela me deu aquele dia em que preferiu sair com você... QUE DROGA! Ela ainda se diz minha melhor amiga! Ela tem que vir aqui HOJE almoçar comigo pelo menos no natal!" - ela retornou ao tom de voz normal - Então ela correu de volta à cozinha. O Sirius estava ajudando ela a cozinhar sem magia. Eu não quero nem saber o gosto da comida quando eles acabarem.

- E a Chelsea e o Remo? - eu perguntei

- O Remo estava tentando acalmar a Mya. Eu acho que até o fim do dia ele apanha. E a Chelsea estava convencendo os pais dela. Eles acham que natal é uma festa de família. Querem que a Mya vá passar o natal com eles e não querem deixar a Chelsea ir. Mas mesmo que esteja uma porcaria, eu vou. Minha mãe concordou. Ela adora a Mya, acha que ela é uma garota muito responsável e blá-blá-blá. Minha mãe também se apaixonou por você. Ela vive brigando comigo. Disse que o Remo e o Sirius namoram meninas meigas e decentes e etc. Deu agora pra lembrar das minhas ex-namorada e compará-las com você.

Ah, eu aceito! Aceito a senhora Potter com a minha sogra quando você quiser, meu bem. Nossa, que frase tarada!

- Acho que vai ser fácil convencer minha mãe.

- Lílian? Quem estava batendo a porta?- minha mãe entrou na sala, penteando os cabelos molhados, já vestida. - ah. É seu amigo, Lílian?

- Ah, oi. - O Tiago se ergueu e estendeu a mão pra minha mãe. Ai, droga! Se a minha mãe estragasse tudo... Ela era muito chata com relação a garotos. Ela achava que eu era muito novinha pra essas coisas e muito desmiolada. Mas a Petunia-Perfeição era perfeitamente madura e tinha permissão pra namorar desde os doze anos. Só que ela só conseguiu um namorado aos dezesseis. Ha haaaaaa. - Desculpe vir sem avisar... Hmm... Você deve ser Petúnia, irmã da Lily, não é?

- Não, não, querido... - querido? QUERIDO? Ela gostou dele? Não. Impossível. - Sou a mãe dela.

- Mesmo? - a surpresa dele era muito autêntica. E eu não acreditei nele. Ele estava usando o charme dele na minha mãe! - Puxa, posso ver então a quem a Lily puxou tanta beleza. É um prazer enorme conhecê-la, sra. Evans. Na verdade eu só vim aqui transmitir um recado pra Lily. Da Mya.

- Ah, a Mya! A Lílian me disse que ela estava morando sozinha, é verdade?

- É, sim. Eu sou do mesmo ano que a Lily e a Mya. E eu também moro na casa ao lado da nova casa da Mya. Ela estava preparando um almoço de natal e estava querendo muito que a Lily fosse. Ela pode?

- Ah, claro, eu conheço a Mya. Tudo bem. Espere aí, Lílian, eu vou buscar seu casaco.

Minha mãe correu escada acima.

- Ainda bem que Petúnia não reconheceu você - eu sacudi a cabeça - Do ponto de ônibus, lembra?

- Não vou esquecer nunca. - Tiago falou com sinceridade.

Nesse momento, a mamãe entrou na sala com um casaco preto e as minhas sapatilhas vermelhas preferidas.

- Eu tenho que ir deixar vocês? Ou seus pais estão lá fora...?

- Não, senhora Evans. - Tiago sorriu - Como eu já sou maior de idade posso usar magia. - Você vem, Lily?

Ele estendeu a mão pra mim e me puxou pra ele como se fossemos dançar. Então ele rodopiou e nós penetramos num tipo de vácuo. Era como ser enfiada numa mangueira. Nós surgimos na rua dele outra vez.

Quando entramos na casa da Mya, ouvimos uma discussão lá dentro.

- Você não gosta de mim, Sirius! - a Chelsea bufava - Você é preconceituoso! Não gosta de mim por que eu sou negra.

- Chell, adoro você! - o Sirius parecia exasperado e eu quase podia ver os olhos dele revirando - E você é tão negra quanto o arroz que estou fazendo...

- Bom, neste caso a Chell andou se bronzeando. - o Remo interrompeu - O arroz está queimando, Sirius!

- AI, CARAMBA!

Eu estava rindo quando entrei. Foi um almoço de natal bem divertido. Fiquei surpresa ao notar que a minha amiga Patricinha cozinhava muito bem. Nós não comemos arroz, é claro. Mas foi uma refeição muito gostosa. Decidimos trocar os presentes depois do almoço. Isso me irritou um pouco, afinal eu já mandara todos os meus presentes. Recebi do Remo um perfume delicioso, do Sirius um pingente da letra "L" (suspeitei que tinha dedo do Tiago nesse presente), da Mya um DVD do Paramore e da Chelsea um vestido sexy e ousado que eu anotei mentalmente pra jogar na lareira.

- Agora! - anunciou Tiago, a ultima pessoa a entregar os presentes - Agora vou entregar o presente da Lily. Feliz natal, minha ruiva.

Eu sorri quando peguei o presente e abri o embrulho bem feito com cuidado. Quando vi que era um livro, abri a boca pra agradecer. Mas não consegui. A capa do livro era simples e preta, adornada apenas com o nome do autor e uma flor branca e vermelha. Eu olhei o título, em estado de choque. Li "Lua Nova" e precisei ler duas vezes pra absorver.

- AI, CARAMBA! - gritei - É LUA NOVA! LUA NOVA! Tiago... Isso é... MEU DEUS! Onde você... Como... TIAGO, AMO VOCÊ! Eu te amo de verdade! Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu... CARACA!

Atirei os braços no pescoço dele e o beijei no rosto, totalmente descontrolada. Depois que eu me sentei de novo no sofá, passando a mão na lombada do livro com carinho ouvi que estava todo mundo rindo do ataque histérico da Lily. _Não tem um maldito capítulo dessa maldita Fan Fiction que eu não seja tratada como uma retardada! PELOS CUECÕES SUJOS DE MERLIN!_

- Nossa, agora ela menosprezou os presentes de todo mundo - o Sirius fingiu ultraje

- Não é verdade! - corei, ao perceber a gafe - amei todos os presentes... É só que eu fiquei... Surpresa!

- Nós sabemos, Lily. - a Mya riu - E o Tiago... Bom, o Tiago é o Tiago. Entendemos que você tenha que gostar mais do presente dele.

Eu fingi não entender o que a Mya quis dizer com isso, enquanto todos riam outra vez. Fiquei completamente vermelha quando o Tiago me deu um beijo na testa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Leah

Nós voltamos pra Hogwarts dois dias antes do trimestre começar. Eu pretendia resolver minha vida esse trimestre, ou meu nome não é Tiago Potter! A Mya e a Chelsea não estavam com a gente. O Pedro voltou a andar conosco, mas eu percebi que ele estava magro e parecia chateado. Não me atrevi a perguntá-lo qual era o problema na frente do Sirius. E se fosse a Chelsea? Eu me irritei por ter de esconder alguma coisa do Sirius. De volta a Hogwarts, o Pedrinho sumiu outra vez. E a Chelsea ainda não estava lá... Devia ser outra coisa. Mas o que?

Eu estava jogando xadrez com o Remo no salão comunal. O Sirius fazia os deveres de casa que ele deixara acumular nas férias. Eu não sei por que diabos eu ainda aceitava jogar contra o Remo. Ninguém ganhava daquele desgraçado! As garotas chegaram enquanto eu perdia pela quinta vez seguida. Elas sentaram com a gente, conversando animadas. Havia algo de agradável só de ver a Lily, o sorriso dela, ouvir a voz dela. Eu estava concentrado na ruiva. O Remo passou a me ganhar duas vezes mais rápido.

- Tiago... - o Remo bufou, com um quê de diversão na voz - as suas peças são as brancas! Pare de olhar pra Lily, e se liga noo jogo, cara!

- Que? - Eu vi o Remo revirar os olhos. Então entendi o que ele disse - Cuide da sua vida, cachinhos de ouro. Remo, você faz chapinha não faz?

- Nããã... O Cara da chapinha é o Sirius, meu cabelo é esquisito assim mesmo.

- Quem faz chapinha é o Tiago. - o Sirius rebateu sem erguer os olhos do dever de casa

- Eu não faço chapinha. E nem posso! Esqueceu que graças a você, a Chelsea e o Remo, a Lily cortou meu cabelo?

Eles riram. A Lily corou levemente. Se eu quisesse, já teria feito meu cabelo crescer outra vez com magia. Mas meu cérebro registrou uma coisa que a Lily disse: "E o cabelo dele está mais bonito assim". Se ela prefere curto, quem sou eu pra contestar? O buraco do retrato abriu outra vez. Então o Pedro entrou, ofegante.

- Tiago... - ele arfou, parando antes de bater na minha poltrona - Você não sabe que eu acabei de...

E uma garota entrou no salão comunal. Ela era alta e escultural. Os cabelos loiros caiam em ondas douradas pelas costas e os olhos eram de um castanho profundo e perfeito. Era a Leah. Meu coração bateu desenfreado ao ver a garota que eu amava. Esperei que a ruiva fosse varrida da minha mente. Mas ela não foi. Agora eu esqueceria a ruiva, não é mesmo?

Esperei pelas reações certas do meu corpo. Não suei. Minha respiração continuou regular. Não era como se eu estivesse frente a frente com a Leah. Eu estava em estado de choque ao vê-la, todas as reações idiotas que aconteciam quando eu a via não vieram. Quando eu falei minha voz não falhava e nem estava rouca como quando eu a encontrava repentinamente. Minha voz só estava surpresa.

- Leah?

- Ah, Tiago! - os olhos perfeitos se encheram de lágrimas e ela atirou os braços no meu pescoço. Entendi com alguns segundos de atraso que ela estava me abraçando. Abracei-a de volta, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela penetrar no meu sistema nervoso. Engraçado. Eu não lembrava como era o perfume dela até sentir outra vez. - Nossa... Nós não nos vemos a três anos! Três anos! Pra mim pareceram três séculos! Meu Merlin, você cortou seu cabelo! Por que cometeu esse pecado? Sirius! Remo... A quanto tempo!!

Ela se virou pra abraçar o Sirius e o Remo, me deixando parado e chocado onde eu estava. Sirius e Remo estavam menos surpresos que eu. Isso foi rápido demais. Estranho demais. O amor da minha vida voltou. Estava aqui. Perto de mim. Por que eu não encontrava a felicidade que devia estar explodindo no meu peito??

- Meninas... - o Sirius se virou pras garotas. - Essa é a Leah. Leah, estas são Lily, Mya e Chelsea. Nós arranjamos companhia melhor desde que você foi embora

- Oi! - Leah sorriu feliz. Eu me sentei ainda meio chocado - Nossa! Eu nem acredito que eu estou aqui novamente. Deu muito trabalho, sabem, pra voltar. Mas meus pais ficaram felizes de voltar e Dumbledore aceitou de bom grado a minha volta à escola! Então... O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?

- Hmm... - eu a olhei, abobado - A Lily cortou. Eu gostei dele assim, é mais fácil.

- Você ficava mais bonito com o cabelo maior - ele disse em tom taxativo.

Mas a Lily prefere curto - disse uma vozinha na minha cabeça - Vou seguir a preferência da Lily. Mas por quê? Eu amo a Leah, tenho que agradar a Leah. Não é?

- Ei, Leah... - O Sirius sorriu - O Remo está namorando!

- Que Remo? - ela olhou o Sirius

- Quantos Remos você conhece?

- Espera aí! - a Leah ergueu as mãos como se parasse o trânsito - Este Remo aqui? Nosso Remo? Namorando sério, sério? Com uma única menina a mais de um mês?

- Aham! - o Sirius agora ria abertamente da cara furiosa do Remo - Ele não só está namorando sério como também é completamente louco por ela. - o rosto da Mya ficou um pouco vermelho - É insuportável! Ele está muito, muito meloso.

- aaaahh... Quem é, Remo?

- A Mya... - a voz do Remo estava envergonhada enquanto ele corava furiosamente. Só por causa do Sirius disse. Era tão patético que eu deixei escapar uma risadinha.

Então percebi que eu não estava em estado de choque. Eu simplesmente não reagia da mesma maneira que antes por que... Por quê?

- E você, Sirius?

- Eu estou com a Chelsea. Eu acho. Estamos juntos hoje, Chell?

- Claro. - a Chelsea olhou pro rosto confuso da Leah - É que eu e o Sirius somos livres. Somos só amigos, mas quando nós dois temos vontade nós ficamos.

- Amigos que se beijam? - a Mya ergueu as sobrancelhas

- Só quando nós dois queremos...

- Não. - O Remo falou, com um tipo de prazer vingativo na voz - Quando a Chelsea quer, você quis dizer. Você SEMPRE está a fim.

- Isso eu não posso negar. - O Sirius confessou, levemente envergonhado.

- Então... Todos estão namorando?

- Não. - o Pedro se apressou em responder. Por algum motivo achei que ele só queria participar da conversa de algum modo. Será que eu estou paranóico? - Tiago, Lily e eu estamos solteiros.

A conversa foi fluindo. Quem visse juraria que a Leah nunca foi embora. Ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se apenas um fim de semana houvesse passado desde que os pais dela mudaram pra França. Era assim que a Leah agia sempre que não sabia como agir. Reparei que a Lily observava a Leah com cuidado e quase bebia cada palavra dela. Eu não entendi o por que disso.

No instante seguinte - ou assim pensei eu - o Remo bateu na minha cabeça com força.

- Oi, Você está aí? Temos treino de quadribol! Se liga, cara.

- Quadribol? Não era só três horas?

- Tiago, que horas você acha que são?

Eu levantei e segui o Remo, virtualmente correndo. Eu estava totalmente lesado, mal notei que a Chelsea nos seguia.

- Parem! - a Chell mandou já dentro do vestiário - De onde saiu aquela patricinha? Quero um relato muito completo e verdadeiro.

- Eu... Eu... É a Leah, ora. - o Remo desconversou

- Resposta errada. - Ela rosnou pro Remo. - Tiago. Acho que nós dois ficamos bem amigos no verão. Confia em mim o suficiente pra dizer?

- É minha ex-namorada, Leah. - respondi apático - Eu a... Ela foi meu primeiro amor de verdade, a Leah era tudo pra mim. Só que ela foi embora com os pais dela quando eles mudaram pra França... Eu não... Nós dois concordamos que ela não voltaria nunca mais, e terminamos. Mas... Ela voltou...

- Sério? - os olhos da Chelsea se estreitaram - Me diga, Tiago... A Lily sabe desse seu amor irreversível por essa tal de Leah?

Eu e Remo falamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu disse não e ele disse sim.

- Sim? Como assim sim? Ela não sabe, eu nunca contei!

- O Pedro contou - o Remo respondeu numa voz fraquinha - Uma vez a Lily perguntou o que aconteceu entre você e a loirinha que saiu da escola à uns anos. E o Pedro contou.

- Tudo? - eu o olhei incrédulo

- Tudo.

- Inclusive da aposta?

- Nã, o Pedro é idiota, mas nem tanto. Tá bom ele é idiota desse tanto. Eu fiz ele parar antes que ele chegasse na parte da aposta.

- Espera aí. - a Chelsea nos interrompeu - Que aposta?

Eu olhei significativamente pro Remo. Uma das coisas boas no Remo era que ele sempre sabia o que fazer e o que dizer. Ele sempre entendia de algum modo o que as pessoas precisavam. Esse senso dele só falhava com ele mesmo. Se funcionasse sempre, ele saberia que eu jamais deixaria de ser amigo dele por que ele era um lobisomem, conforme ele suspeitou no primeiro ano. Eu me lembro da expressão apavorada dele quando eu e o Sirius encostamos ele na parede, pra saber se ele era um lobisomem.

Tal como eu previra, o Remo entendeu imediatamente o que eu queria e se virou pra Chelsea e começou a falar sobre a maldita aposta.

- O Sirius não agüentava mais ver o Tiago deprimido por causa da Leah. Ele sempre teve um fraco pela Lily. Então o Sirius desafiou o Tiago a chamar a Lily pra sair. Como ela recusou, ele se estimulou e ficou curioso do motivo pelo qual ela não queria ficar com ele. Acabou começando a gostar dela. Naturalmente, a aposta já perdeu a validade e o Tiago perdeu. Ele tinha que conseguir um beijo dela até o fim do quinto ano. Só que o Tiago gosta da Lily. Não é, Tiago?

- E-Eu... Eu... Não creio que...

Jessica Stempsom e Davie Johnson entraram no vestiário e nós calamos a boca. Então chegou o Jacob Willians, ex-namorado da Lily. O namoro deles não durou um mês... Bem-feito pra aquele loiro de banca patético. Ele não merece a Lily. Aliás, não acho que exista alguém suficientemente bom pra ela. Afinal, a Lily é perfeita. Ela é linda, meiga, inteligente e...

Sustentei o treino por quase duas horas e quase levei três balaços. Meus olhos geralmente bem-treinados só conseguiram encontrar o pomo por quatro vezes. Nós voltamos pro vestiário. Elogiei todos. Arrumei algumas coisas pra criticar o goleiro (Jacob) e fui tomar um banho. Ouvi todos saírem e fiquei embaixo da ducha quente pensando. Eu a amo, eu a amo.

Jurei pra ela que sempre a amaria. Ela jurou o mesmo pra mim. Eu me lembro do nosso beijo de despedida. Estava chovendo, ela estava indo embora da minha casa. Nós nos beijamos na chuva e... A lembrança não era nítida. Mas eu lembrava nitidamente de um leve selo nos lábios de uma ruiva. Na Londres dos trouxas, sob um sol escaldante, no ponto de ônibus... Mas isso não é lógico.

Agora que a Leah voltou - o lógico e certo - eu ia reatar o namoro com ela. Ela era o amor da minha vida, conforme eu sempre soube. Mas eu não podia fingir que o que eu tive com a Lily foi amizade pura e inocente. E ela não era idiota, também sabia disso. Ela devia saber que eu mandei o colar e o urso. Ela reconheceu minha letra quando viu a música, a Lily conhece minha letra.

Será que ela deixaria de falar comigo? Passaria a me ignorar? Uma parte de mim - a parte egoísta e que amava a mim mesmo - não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu desaprendi totalmente a viver sem o riso dela, a simpatia, a voz, o rosto... Eu estava viciado nela como uma droga. Eu me senti culpado: Usei ela. Usei ela pra tentar esquecer a Leah. E eu sempre duvidei que a Lily me correspondesse. Mas e se ela correspondesse? Continuar a ser amigo dela a magoaria.

A visão mais medonha do mundo se formou na minha mente: a Lily. Os olhos verdes estavam marejados e vermelhos. A expressão no rosto dela era de dor e os olhos perfeitos inchavam a medida que ela chorava. Cada célula do meu corpo protestou. Eu precisava não pensar nisso. Eu precisava evitar que ela sofresse. Alguém tão perfeita quanto a Lily jamais devia sofrer. Jamais. Eu faria o que fosse pra jamais fazê-la chorar.

Mas eu faria o mesmo pela Leah? Ou não? MAS QUE DROGA!

- Tiago! - ouvi alguém falar - Você está ai dentro ou a loira do banheiro te pegou?

- REMO! - eu me enrolei na toalha e saí do box. O Remo estava encostado na parede, batendo o pé impacientemente - Foi mal, cara. Eu não sabia que você estava me esperando.

- Bem, mas eu estava. - ele bufou - Estou preocupado com você.

- Nós dois estamos. - disse o Sirius.

Eu fiquei surpreso de ver o Sirius no vestiário. Ele estava lá só pra falar comigo?

- O que você faz aqui?

- Vim atrás de vocês dois, é claro. - o Sirius falou - Agora que a Leah voltou você não tem mais tanta certeza de que ama mais ela, não é?

Sacudi a cabeça. O Sirius deu uma palmadinha nas minhas costas e o Remo o acompanhou. Eles eram meus amigos, meus irmãos. Pelo menos disso eu tinha certeza.


	12. Eu a amo

Voltei pro salão comunal com o Sirius e o Remo finalmente. Quando eu entrei lá eu vi a Mya e a Leah indo na direção do buraco do retrato. As duas tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que houve, Mya? - a voz do Remo era muitíssimo alarmada

- A Lily... - Mya soluçou - Comensais da morte estavam andando pelo subúrbio dos trouxas. Por puro prazer eles explodiram um ônibus cheio de trouxas, entre os quais estavam os avós da Lily.

- c-coitadinha dela - a Leah soluçou - Ela me pareceu t-tão legal e tão...

- Cadê ela? - eu perguntei

- Trancada no banheiro do dormitório.

Corri pro dormitório feminino. Não foi difícil lançar uma azaração que anulasse o feitiço das escadas. Subi correndo e entrei no dormitório das garotas. A cama da Lily estava abarrotada de livros. Eu ouvi soluços muito baixos vindos da porta a esquerda. A Chelsea estava batendo à porta tentando fazer com que a Lily a abrisse. Logo Mya, Leah, Sirius e Remo subiram também.

- Li? - eu substitui a Chelsea batendo levemente na porta - Li, abra a porta. Não faz bem ficar guardando uma dor só pra si. Somos seus amigos, Lily, sabemos que está sofrendo.

- Vai embora, Tiago. - ela gemeu - Eu só quero ficar sozinha.

- Li, eu sei como você se sente... - eu precisei tomar fôlego antes de falar - Lembra da minha prima? Aquela que você viu uma foto dela na minha casa? O nome dela é Hannah. Os meus tios, pais dela, eram aurores muito competentes. Os comensais da morte procuraram eles. Pra proteger Hannah eles a trancaram num armário antes que os comensais entrassem e lançaram um feitiço do imperturbabilidade pra que ela não gritasse.

Era a primeira vez que eu falava dessa história. Sentia como se estivesse tirando algo de venenoso de dentro de mim. Eu sabia que quando acabasse ia me sentir melhor.

- A Hannah assistiu de dentro do armário os próprios pais serem mortos e torturados. Como eu te falei nas férias, os Potter são total e completamente Traidores de Sangue, Lily. Acredite, eu sei exatamente como você se sente.

Ouvi um clique quando ela destrancou a porta. Ela abriu finalmente e me encarou. Era pior que a visão que eu tive no vestiário. A dor no rosto dela era tão verdadeira que eu próprio a sentia. Os olhos verde-vivos como esmeraldas estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos. Nunca antes eu havia visto nada tão triste... Nem tão lindo.

- Os comensais fizeram isso por diversão, Tiago. - a voz dela estava ultrajada e falhou - Mataram os trouxas por diversão. Meus avós que jamais fizeram mal a uma mosca. E todas aq-quelas pes-ssoas! É tão... tão...

Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos e soluçou inconsolável. Eu a puxei pra um abraço apertado e ela soluço no meu peito. Eu... precisava... Fazê-la... parar de sofrer! De alguma forma eu precisava vê-la sorrir, ter a Lily cheia de vida outra vez. Me dava um pouco de alívio saber que não era eu que causara aquela dor a ela. Mas era incrivelmente terrível não poder fazer nada pra acabar com a dor dela.

Me lembrei de quando eu estava naquele estado. Eu não queria que sentissem pena de mim. Não queria ter platéia. E nem queria ouvir ninguém falar palavras de conforto que pra mim soavam ásperas e sem o menor sentido. O que mais me fazia sentir mal era a Hannah. Uma garotinha de sete anos que não tinha nenhuma maldade. Assim como a Lily.

Eu virei o rosto pra porta em tempo de ver a Chelsea assentir pra mim e tocar os outros pra fora do quarto silenciosamente. Eu me sentei na cama dela - era fácil saber qual das camas era a da Lily: Era a cama abarrotada de livros - e puxei-a pra mim. Ela sentou ao meu lado sem expressar nenhuma resistência. Beijei a testa dela e apertei-a com os braços. Ela chorou um pouco mais. Era como se ela estivesse aos pedaços e eu precisasse uní-la outra vez.

Era quase nove e meia da noite quando os soluços da Lily foram se tornando mais fracos e ela adormeceu. Beijei o rosto dela uma vez mais antes de deitá-la com cuidado e descer pro salão comunal. Meu feitiço havia perdido o efeito e no momento que eu pisei na escada ela virou um escorregador. Voltei antes de cair e escorreguei com cuidado. Lá embaixo Mya e Chelsea andavam de um lado pro outro roendo as unhas, ansiosas.

- Até que enfim! - a Chelsea vociferou - Como ela está?

- Dormindo. - eu respondi - Ela chorou até dormir, eu acho que ela vai acordar melhor amanhã. Por favor, por favor, por favor não demonstrem que sentem pena dela. Isso vai fazer parecer pior do que já é. Não peçam a ela que fale sobre isso. Ela vai falar quando sentir que não vai mais magoar ela, está bem?

Suspirei fundo e fui me sentar com os garotos e a Leah. Ouvi a Leah falar.

- Mas por que ele ficou lá sozinho com...

- Não seja ridícula, Leah - o Remo repreendeu - Lily e Tiago são como carne e unha e a garota está passando por uma situação difícil. O Tiago adora a Lily... Eles são muito próximos e o Tiago já passou pela mesma situação. Mas também por que você... Tiago! E a Lily? Como ela está? A Mya e a Chelsea estavam prestes a ter um ataque de preocupação.

- Acho que ela está melhor. Um pouco. Ela vai ficar bem. A Lily é muito forte.

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de me concentrar no que eles estavam falando. Não conseguia tirar a Lily da cabeça. Subi pra dormir pouco antes de dez horas. Parecia impossível que a pouco mais de duas horas eu estava preocupado comigo. Haviam coisas mais importantes que eu. A Lily, por exemplo.

**

Que pesadelo! A primeira aula era poções. Eu sempre fui ótimo em todas as matérias, mas tenho um tipo de bloqueio com poções. O Sirius adora rir da minha cara por causa disso. O Remo insiste que se eu estudasse um pouco mais, eu me daria bem. Ele dizia que era por que eu já havia colocado na cabeça que não sabia, alguma coisa desse tipo.

A Leah estava muito animada por voltar a Hogwarts. Alice e Danika ficaram muito animadas de vê-la. Assim como todos os amigos que a Leah deixara pra trás. Ela cumprimentou todo mundo. Eu fui pra aula de poções e vi que a Lily não faltara às aulas como eu achei que faria. Ela era realmente mais forte do que eu pensei.

Enquanto eu esperava minha poção do sono cozinhar, fiquei levemente lesado com o cheiro da fumaça que saía dos caldeirões. Então uma vozinha rouca e aguda penetrou na minha cabeça. Precisei de alguns segundos pra reconhecer que era a voz da Alice, namorada do Frank Longbotton, falando com a Danika.

- Então a Leah voltou. Eu senti falta dela... Mas será que ela vai tentar voltar com o Tiago?

- O que você acha que ele vai fazer? O Tiago? Agora que a Leah voltou? Por que ele e a Lily estavam assim tão... tão enrolados!- Era a Danika que falava agora.

- Eu acho que ele vai ficar com a Leah. Você lembra do que a Lily falava dele por causa do Snape? "Aquele moleque arrogante e infantil azar as pessoas só por que é capaz" E também "Ele é um biltre presunçoso. Tem um monte de pessoas aqui capazes de muito mais coisa que Tiago Potter e não ficam se exibindo com um pomo idiota ou sacudindo o cabelo pra parecer que acabou de descer de uma vassoura". Lembra que ela ficava vociferando isso no dormitório o tempo todo?

- É. Mas o Tiago mudou, não foi? Ele parou de azarar as pessoas. E também você sabe que a Lílian sempre achou ele lindo e ela até confessou uma vez que achava o cabelo dele charmoso. Agora eles dois são amigos. Eu acho que ela gosta dele e naquele dia da festa, lembra? A Lily foi dançar com o goleiro da grifinória e o Tiago ficou todo mordido. Ele ficou totalmente enciumado.

- Isso não quer dizer nada... Ontem a Lily passou a tarde inteira chorando no dormitório. Você acha que o Tiago e a Leah estão juntos e por isso ela...

Eu não pude ficar calado. Me virei pras duas e falei secamente:

- A Lily estava chorando por que os avós dela foram mortos. E eu agradeceria se vocês duas forem cuidar das próprias vidas.

Se eu não estivesse tão bravo, teria rido. Elas ficaram inteiramente vermelhas e petrificadas ao notar que eu estava ouvindo. Me virei pro caldeirão e fiz uma careta pro cheiro que ele desprendia. Mais uma nota baixa em poções. Fala sério! Depois de entregar um pouco da poção do Remo - que ele fez o grande favor de me dar dizendo que depois dessa ele ia me obrigar a estudar mais - eu estava arrumando minhas coisas pra sair da sala. Quando a sineta tocou, fui alcançado já à porta da sala pela Leah.

- Ei, Tiago, que aula você tem agora?

- Hmm... Nenhuma. Tenho um período livre e depois tenho defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- Ótimo! Posso falar com você por um instante?

- Claro.

Eu a segui pelo jardim. Por mais ridículo que parecesse, enquanto andávamos eu notava algumas coisas que me lembravam da Lily. Ali a Lily tropeçou e derrubou os livros no lago. Eu, ela e o Sirius ficamos por horas lançando feitiços convocatórios tentando recuperar os livros dela. Naquela àrvore foi onde uma vez eu passei a tarde fazendo dever de casa atrasado com a Mya, o Remo e a Lily. A Leah parou pra sentar perto de uma pedra onde uma vez a Lily prendeu o pé e derrubou a Chelsea.

- Tiago... Você lembra o que me disse? Quando eu fui embora? - ela perguntou

NÃÃÃO! Ela vai me colocar contra a parede! E agora? E agora? E AGORA?

- Lembro.

- Você disse que me amava. Disse que sempre ia amar. Que nada pra você era tão importante quanto eu.

- Eu me lembro. - eu tremi.

Então tive um lapso. Era o que eu sentia. Era diferente. Não a mesma coisa. O que eu sentia pela Lily. Não, espera, deixa eu organizar os pensamentos.

Tem a Leah, certo? Ok. Eu estive muito apaixonado² quando a Leah foi embora. Certo. Ela foi embora e isso me deprimiu. Eu me acostumei a gostar, nada mais intenso pra não sofrer como sofri quando ela se foi. Eu não percebi que enquanto a dor passava, passava também a paixonite aguda. Mas você não pode impedir a si mesmo de amar alguém. Você não pode controlar seus sentimentos. É! Eu me descontrolei. Eu não paro de pensar nela, ela é a coisa mais importante pra mim. Ela é linda, perfeita. Eu não mereço ela. Não. Mas eu a quero. E vou fazer o que puder pra tê-la. Eu. Amo. Lílian Evans. Ela é a minha ruiva. Minha ruiva. Eu a amo.

- Eu achei que quando eu voltasse - a voz da Leah me trouxe de volta - você estaria com alguém... Mas você não está.

- É, eu estou sozinho - falei numa voz rouca e entrecortada - Mas muita coisa aconteceu, Le. Lembra que eu te falei uma vez? Uma vez você me pediu pra te falar uma frase de efeito. Uma frase bonita. Lembra do que eu falei?

- Você falou: "A distancia faz florescer as paixões, enquanto as longas distancias as fazem desaparecer."

- É, foi isso que eu falei. A distancia entre nós foi muito longa, Le. Eu não... Sempre vou amar você... De um jeito diferente. Mas não mais que o amor que eu sinto pelos Sirius, o Remo, a Chelsea e a Mya. É um amor de irmão.

- Igual ao amor que você sente pela Lílian? - ai, meleca.

Não vou confessar, o que eu faço, o que EU FAÇO, CARAMBA? Reparei que os olhos dela estavam marejados. Fiquei triste por vê-la triste. Mas não era mais o desespero agudo que eu sentia ao ver a Lily chorar. Mas eu queria de verdade que as coisas acabassem bem entre mim e a Leah.

- Leah, não chore, por favor. Eu gosto muito de você e quero de verdade que nós continuamos amigos, eu não...

- Se diz "continuemos" - ela soluçou

- Certo. - eu revirei os olhos, involuntariamente. Antes eu achava engraçado a mania da Leah de corrigir os erros de ortografia de todo mundo. Agora era irritante - Mas eu não posso ficar com você sabendo que não é você quem eu... Quem eu gosto.

Alterei a frase. "Amo" é uma palavra muito forte. Não é aconselhável falar que ama uma pessoa pra quem você está dando um fora.

**

- Ai, droga! - falei assim que entramos no salão comunal.

Eu estava voltando do jantar com o Sirius, a Mya, a Leah e o Remo.

- Que foi? - o Sirius me olhou surpreso

- A Lily! - eu a indiquei

A Lily estava rodeada de livros. Pelo menos cinco livros grossos repousavam a seu lado. No mesa a frente dela estavam alguns pergaminhos enrolados, sinal de que ela já fizera todos os deveres. Ai, Jesus.

- O que tem a Lily? - a Mya perguntou

- Ela está com raiva, você não está vendo? - eles continuaram a me olhar, atônitos - Olha os livros! Ela tentou ler todos eles pra se distrair e desistiu. Fez até os deveres sozinha! Ela está com muito ódio, por isso tentou se distrair de todas as formas possíveis! Da ultima vez que isso aconteceu ela tentou matar o Sirius com a almofada, lembram?

- Eu não vou esquecer nunca. - o Sirius bufou - Ela jogou a almofada em mim com tanta força que eu achei que arrancaria minha cabeça.

Eu me aproximei cauteloso.

- Oi, Lily. - eu falei. Ela ergueu os olhos pra mim e ela parecia realmente muito brava. Ela ficava linda com raiva. - Posso sentar?

- É um país livre. Se você ler as regras da escola, não há nenhuma que proíba você de sentar aí. - Ironia ácida. Ela está furiosa.

- Tudo bem, Lily?

- Estava até você aparecer.

- Por que?

- POR QUE EU ESTOU COM RAIVA DE... Esquece, tá bem? Não falem comigo.

Todos tiveram um acesso de riso com as palavras dela.

- Eu estou perdendo alguma piada? - Perguntei

- É que você tinha razão! - o Sirius riu - Você conhece a Lily até de cabeça pra baixo. Foi só ver ela de longe e você já viu que ela estava irritada.

Uma almofada voou pra cabeça do Sirius antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação.

- Ah... - fez a Lily - é tão bom extravasar um pouco sua irritação. Obrigada, Sirius.

- Hmmm. Eu acho que vou dormir, galera. - a Leah interrompeu as risadas que se seguiram - Boa noite.

Ela subiu as escadas num desânimo atípico. Eu suspirei. Ela vai ficar bem. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Ela encostou você na parede hoje a tarde não foi? - o Remo me perguntou

- Remo! - eu gritei. - Você precisa falar sobre isso agora? Aqui?

- Sim. - o Remo disse calmo - Ela pareceu desanimada a tarde inteira. Tiago. Ela esperava que você tivesse passado dois anos sem pegar ninguém? Esperando por uma garota que você achava que não ia mais ver?

- Não. - eu bufei entredentes - Ela só não esperava que eu tivesse me apaixonado por outra pessoa de verdade. Ela achava que tinha ficado com outras garotas, mas gostando dela, entende?

- Hmmm... Então você se decidiu. - O Sirius sorriu - Quer dizer então que você e a Leah são só amigos agora?

- É!! Você é surdo?

A Lily me olhou, surpresa.

- Então você e a Leah não... ?

- Não!

- HARRY! - ela gritou

- O que?

- Eu matei o Harry!

Ela pulou do sofá pra uma poltrona coberta de almofadas e tirou-as de lá. Debaixo das almofadas estava o urso que eu mandei pra ela.

- HARRY! Você está vivo! - ela gritou abraçando o urso.

- Lily, que diabos...?

- Bom, quando estou com raiva eu tenho que descontar em alguma coisa. Eu tinha prometido pra mim mesma que eu nunca mais descontaria no Harry. Mas hoje ele ficou me encarando com esses olhos de plástico o tempo todo, eu me irritei e joguei as almofadas em cima dele. Mas eu prometo que não vai mais acontecer, Harry.

- Hmm... Por que você chama o urso de Harry? - o Sirius me perguntou.

- Por que é o nome dele: Harry P... Patinson. Ele é meu filho. - Eu tive a impressão que ela mudou o sobrenome na hora.

- Patinson? - eu repeti - Achei que você gostasse do Taylor Lautner, não do Robert Patinson.

- Eu gosto dos dois, droga! E eu tenho que ir dormir.

Ela subiu a escada virtualmente aos pulos. Bom, eu tomei uma decisão: Vou acabar com esse desespero. Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra ela, isso é um fato. Mas eu a amo e vou dar um jeito de ficar com ela, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

Repito que irei cobrar o cumprimento de sua proposta Bah....duas pessoas novas, quero coments, e n pode ser anônimo, ou senão sem cap amanha...feito?

Gente eu to ficando deprimida as fics estão em suas retas finais....Mas já estou falando com outras autoras de fics que eu adoro pra postar aqui pra vcs....e também vou postar as outras fics da Luh...pq sim, ela tem outras.....bjos meninas ( e meninos?!?!?!)


	13. O fim de uma amizade

CARAMBA! Caramba, caramba! Eu quiquei pra fora da biblioteca chocada. Foi a coisa mais meiga de toda a minha vida! Quer dizer, a Leah é linda, mas ele não está com ela!! Passou-se um bom tempo desde que a Leah voltou e ele a trata como trata qualquer outra amiga. E a algumas horas atrás na biblioteca eu estava fazendo o dever de casa e ajudando a Chelsea a estudar, já que esse ano ela tem os N.O.M.s e tudo mais. Então o Tiago apareceu.

- Oi, garotas. - ele sussurrou. Ele ficou um tempo conversando com a gente até puxar um assunto com sutileza - Vocês têm algum plano pra Hogsmead? Tem uma visita pra lá no próximo fim de semana. O Remo disse que vai com a Mya... Eu não tava a fim de ir sozinho... Você vai com o Sirius, né, Chell?

- É, eu e ele combinamos de ir juntos. - ela suspirou

- E você, Lils? Tem planos com alguém?

- Hm... Não, eu não tinha pensado nesse passeio ainda...

- Hei, já que você vai sozinha... Você podia ir comigo? Quer dizer, já que todo mundo vai acompanhado...

- Claro, adoraria. - eu consegui balbuciar.

- Legal. Hm... Tenho que voltar ao salão comunal. Até mais, garotas!

Eu não vi nada de extraordinário nisso até a Chelsea se virar pra mim exultante e falar:

- Você tem um encontro com Tiago Potter em Hogsmead no Dia dos Namorados!

É claro que eu e a Chell esquecemos totalmente de estudar. Ultimamente a Chell tem sido mais minha melhor amiga do que a Mya. Acontece que a Mya estava sendo seqüestrada pela Leah. A Leah é muito legal. Mas acontece que eu não podia falar tudo, tudo pra ela. E a Leah andava muito com a Mya. Por algum motivo a Mya não gostava muito da Leah. Ela só ficava com ela por educação.

- Ela é muito fresca - A Mya me falou no dormitório - Mas ela gosta de mim e só Merlin sabe o motivo. Ela não é totalmente intragável, mas ela não desgruda! Eu quase nunca posso falar com vocês.

Eu, pra falar a verdade, estava me dando muito bem com a Leah, considerando que ela estava tentando reatar o namoro com o garoto que eu gostava. A Leah não sabia que eu gostava dele mesmo... Mas eu ultimamente estive muito próxima do Sirius e da Chelsea, principalmente. O Remo e eu sempre nos demos bem mesmo. Eu só lamentei que a Leah estivesse me afastando da Mya.

E agora eu tinha um encontro pra valer com o Tiago! Esperei que ele estivesse no salão comunal quando eu voltasse. Agora era quase oito da noite, eu já perdi o jantar mesmo... E a Chell ficou na biblioteca estudando um pouco mais.

Meu estômago revirou quando eu localizei um certo rapaz de cabelos arrepiados no corredor a frente. Eu resolvi me aproximar antes de falar. Eu estava num corredor escuro, ele não devia ter me visto.

- Levicorpus! - alguém gritou

Eu estaquei chocada ao ver o Tiago ser pendurado de cabeça pra baixo. Eu simplesmente fiquei parada no escuro, chocada e em silêncio.

- Saudades, Potter? - pra minha surpresa, Severo Snape entrou no meu campo de visão apontando a varinha pro Tiago.

- Se eu estivesse com saudades, eu mesmo teria procurado você, caro narigudo. - o Tiago falou num tom soberbamente frio - Qual é o seu problema, cara? Achei que tivéssemos acabado com isso ano passado. Supera isso.

- Qual é o problema, Pottinho? Não quer me enfrentar sem seu amiguinho pra te ajudar?

- Snape, você e eu duelamos no fim do ano passado, mano a mano, só nós dois. Você sabe que perdeu. Foi um duelo limpo. Agora me ponha no chão ou eu vou azarar você.

- Haha! Você está imobilizado, Potter. Ameaças blefadas não vão te ajudar agora. Você está sob meu poder...

- Você tem idéia - o Tiago começou num tom displicente - de como essa frase soou gay? De qualquer modo você esqueceu de me desarmar, tucaninho. Expeliarmus!

A varinha do Severo voou da mão dele e enquanto o Tiago murmurava um anti-feitiço e se largava no chão.

- Olha só, Snape. Eu to cansado, beleza? Desde aquele duelo eu nem olho pra essa tua cara ensebada. Agora te liga e me deixa em paz, por que eu não vou mais agüentar calado.

O Severo recuperou a varinha e olhou o Tiago que se afastava lentamente de costas com ódio no olhar de um jeito que eu jamais vi o Severo fazer antes. Ele ergueu a varinha e antes que eu pudesse impedir ele gritou:

- SECTUMSEMPRA!

No braço direito do Tiago surgiu um corte profundo e comprido que salpicou a roupa dele de sangue. Eu não consegui conter um grito.

- TIAGO!

Eu corri pra ele, que caíra de joelhos no chão, certamente sentindo uma dor lancinante do braço.

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, SEVERO? QUE DIABO DE IDÉIA IDIOTA FOI ESSA DE FAZER ISSO COM ELE?

- Lílian o que você... - ele balbuciou surpreso com a minha aparição repentina - Então é por isso que você não quis me azarar, não foi, Potter? Você sabia que ela estava vendo...

- Deixa de ser idiota, Severo, claro que ele não tinha me visto! - eu rosnei - Qual é o seu problema? Você ficou louco? Agora andou aprendendo feitiços com seus amiguinhos futuros-comensais?

- Eu não aprendi... Eu inventei.

- Ah, então é pra isso que você usa sua inteligência? Bom saber. Que bom que eu me afastei de você. Vem comigo, Tiago, você está sangrando pra caramba...

- Lílian! Por que você resolveu ceder às investidas desse cara? - ele gritou pra mim enquanto eu puxava o Tiago pra longe dele. Resolvi ignorá-lo. A mão do Tiago ainda apertava a varinha enquanto ele trincava os dentes. Eu não queria vê-los duelar, não mesmo - Só por que ele joga quadribol? Você acha ele bonito ou... O QUE VOCÊ VIU NELE, AFINAL? Ele não passa de um traidor de sangue imundo, mesmo sendo sangue-puro...

De tudo o que ele disse, essa frase me fez estancar no corredor. O Tiago grunhiu e se virou pro Severo. Eu ergui a mão pra ele e encarei meu ex - melhor amigo nos olhos negros. Até o olhar do Severo mudara. Não era mais caloroso. Os olhos dele agora me lembravam túneis negros e vazios.

- Severo, você ouviu o que você disse? Chamou ele de traidor de sangue! E sabe por que ele é um traidor de sangue? Por que ele anda comigo, Severo! Eu, uma sangue-ruim, como você mesmo falou no ano passado.

- Não... Lílian, eu não queria! Me perdoe, não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Claro que não foi! - rosnei - Você nunca quer, não é mesmo? Você odeia todos os trouxas por causa do seu pai. Acontece que eu não vou suportar...

- Você é minha amiga desde que tinha nove anos! Nos conhecemos desde crianças.

- Não. Eu conheci um cara aos nove anos. Aos dezesseis você se tornou outra pessoa totalmente diferente.

Eu me virei outra vez. Fiquei feliz por ele não me chamar outra vez. Tiago me seguiu em silencio até a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey me recebeu com um "Você não caiu de novo, não foi, Evans?".

Ela ficou muito alarmada com o corte do Tiago. Eu ia contar a verdade, mas o Tiago me cortou e improvisou uma história sobre ele estar tentando abaixar o cabelo rebelde com a varinha e ter sofrido um acidente. A história era tão absurda que acho que a Madame Pomfrey desconfiou.

Ela usou ditamno no corte dele e ele melhorou quase de imediato, mas mesmo assim precisou tomar um poção pra repor o sangue. Nós saímos da ala hospitalar sem trocar uma palavra. Quando passamos pelo corredor onde a minutos ele havia sido atacado, ele parou e limpou o sangue do chão com a varinha com um feitiço mudo. O silêncio era pesado demais pra que eu agüentasse por mais um segundo.

- Tiago... - eu falei baixinho parando de andar - Me diga uma coisa...

- Sim?

- Você não... Não se importa, não é? Que eu não seja... Sangue-Puro?

Ele se virou e olhou pra mim com um tipo de incredulidade furiosa no rosto. Pareceu chocado ao notar que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Eu tentei secá-las discretamente

- Você... Acha que eu... Lílian! Não dou à mínima pra que tipo de sangue você tem! Ficou maluca? Não pense nem por um minuto no que aquele imbecil troglodita disse. Ele não é digno nem de... - Ele se calou e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, o rosto dele a centímetros do meu agora - Lílian Marie Evans. Você é uma bruxa melhor do que milhares de sangues-puros por ai. Você é também melhor do que muitos seres humanos, independentes de trouxas ou bruxos. Prometa pra mim que nunca mais vai se deixar magoar por causa dessa história de sangue-puro, beleza? Você não tem nada de errado, é uma bruxa incrível, ouviu?

Ele me deu um beijo delicado na ponta do meu nariz. Eu estremeci.

- Obrigada Tiago. - suspirei

Ele sorriu pra mim. Um sorriso diferente. Não era o sorriso simpático e largo que ele sempre dava e me deixava tonta. Era um sorriso meigo só com os lábios. Então ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e secou minhas lágrimas. Meu relacionamento com ele era muito, muito forte. Eu não podia mais negar isso.

**

- CASTIGO, TIAGO JOSHUA POTTER! - A Professora McGonagal rosnou - Está proibido de ir a Hogsmead neste fim de semana.

- COMO ASSIM DE CASTIGO?!?!? - Tiago gritou sem acreditar - Por favor, professora... Tudo menos isso! Me mande limpar a biblioteca sem magia sozinho! Eu preciso ir a Hogsmead neste fim de semana específico!

Agora, caro leitor, eu sei que você está boiando. Permita-me situá-lo. Estamos na aula de transfiguração tentando transformar almofadas em gatinhos. O Tiago estava olhando pra mim e não pra almofada e o resultado disso foi que o pobre Sirius acabara de ser mandado pra ala hospitalar com orelhas de gato e vomitando bolas de pelos. E a professora não ficou nada satisfeita.

- Professora - Tiago começou num tom razoável - A senhora não pode me deter por isso! Foi um acidente. Sirius é como meu irmão, eu jamais faria isso a ele de propósito. E sem motivo nenhum!

- Não o estou castigando por conta do que aconteceu com Sirius Black, Tiago. Estou castigando-o por sua falta de atenção! Eu entendo que o senhor é jovem e está passando por uma fase de... bem! Devia se concentrar na aula e não na senhorita Evans.

Ergui os olhos. A professora parecia constrangida por trás da fúria. Eu senti todos os olhares convergirem pra mim e senti meu rosto corar. Você sabe que seu rolo está na boca de todo mundo quando até os professores estão sabendo. Será que tá tão na cara assim?

Eu podia quase sentir o olhar venenoso que a Leah me lançava, me amaldiçoando mentalmente. Baixei os olhos pro gato na minha mesa que eu acabara de transformar. As coisas com a Leah vêm piorando gradativamente. Ela nunca me deixa sozinha com o Tiago e não parava de falar indiretas irônicas que eu fingia jamais entender. Eu estava consciente de que qualquer dia desses eu ia me atracar com ela, arrancar aqueles divinos cabelos loiros, quebrar cada um dos dentes brancos e deixar os dois olhos brilhantes e castanhos inchados. Suspirei novamente pra me acalmar e prestei total atenção na Minnie, isto é, na Minerva.

- Antes de irem jantar devo lembrá-los da proximidade dos N.I.E.M.s. Como estão no sexto ano, os senhores podem achar que há muito tempo. Entretanto, os N.I.E.M.s são os exames de maior importância na sua carreira escolar. Portanto, neste sábado vocês farão exames simulados pros N.I.E.M.s para testar seus níveis de...

- NESTE FIM DE SEMANA? - repetiu Frank Longbotton - Mas e o passeio a hogsmead do dia dos namorados?

- Vocês irão a Hogsmead depois do almoço, Longbotton. Ficarão lá até o anoitecer!- Ela gemeu como se achasse ridículo os alunos darem mais importância à Hogsmead que a esses exames idiotas. - Os exames se realizarão das oito da manhã e consistirão e cem questões sobre as matérias que vocês estão cursando. Espero que não se atrasem e vão ao exame devidamente uniformizados. Devo frizar que vocês devem se sair muito bem pra fazer a diretora de sua casa se orgulhar.

A sineta tocou e saímos. Tiago estava muito mal-humorado. Bom, era chato que não pudéssemos no encontrar em Hogsmead neste fim de semana, mas podíamos ficar em Hogwarts, né? Né? Aaaahh... Ele acha que eu vou a Hogsmead sem ele. Que legal! Eu vou fazer uma surpresa pra ele! Eu ri quando a sineta tocou e nós nos levantamos das carteiras. Segui o Tiago muito animada.

- Qual é o problema, Tiago? - O Remo perguntou - É só um fim de semana em Hogsmead...

Tiago grunhiu algo ininteligível. Eu ri. Ele bufou algo como se achasse meu bom humor irritante.

- A Lily sabe. - o Remo concluiu - Lily, o que você sabe que eu não sei?

- Aaaaah... - fiz animada - Sei um monte de coisas... Sei a raiz quadrada de PI, sei por que a galinha atravessou a rua, sei que do nosso grupo de amigos sou a única virgem, sei que...

- A respeito do fim de semana em Hogsmead, Lily. - ele falou pacientemente

- Sei que vai ser no dia dos namorados, sei que um monte de gente marcou encontros nesse dia, sei...

- E o Tiago? - a Mya bufou

- O Tiago não vai, bobinha. - Sorri - A Professora Minnie não deixa.

- Ok! - fez o Remo - Lily, o Tiago tinha combinado alguma coisa em Hogsmead com alguém?

- Não. - Comprimi os lábios pra não deixar transparecer no meu rosto que ele não combinara com alguém, ele combinar comigo.

- Certo, dessa vez eu faço a pergunta certa - O Remo falou com ar de quem se diverte - O Tiago combinou de encontrar você em Hogsmead?

- Sim. - respondi sorrindo maldosamente

- Touchê! - Tiago bufou, irritado - Justo nesse fim de semana a Minerva resolve... ARGH! É um tipo de conspiração?

- Explain to meee... This conspirancy against meee! And tell me hooow... I lost my poweeer! - Desafinei alegremente.

Eles riram. Todos eles menos o Tiago. Ri outra vez só de pensar no quanto ele era obtuso. Nunca que eu iria a Hogsmead sem ele. Quer dizer, não depois dele dizer que iria comigo e tudo isso. Eu teria meu encontro nem que pra isso tivesse que seqüestrá-lo. Hmm... Boa idéia.

**

Finalmente terminei a ultima pergunta do meu simulado e me senti nervosa. Arrumei a gola do meu uniforme e entreguei o pergaminho enrolado ao professor Flitiwick na hora que ele mandou. Suspirei. Eu acompanhei com os olhos o Tiago atravessar o hall com uma expressão carrancuda. Não adiantava trocar de roupa. Me tranquei no banheiro e examinei meu reflexo.

Meu cabelo estava solto e meu rosto sem maquiagem. Era a minha imagem de sempre. Merda, não vai dar certo. Penteei meu cabelo na esperança de melhorar minha aparência. Nada. Bom, tentei me reconfortar dizendo a mim mesma que se eu fosse a Hogsmead ainda estaria feia e sem graça. Saí do maldito banheiro ainda sem graça. Me perguntei aonde diabos o Tiago haveria ido? Todos os alunos do terceiro ano pra cima estavam em Hogsmead.

Suspirei pra me acalmar e resolvi procurar nos jardins. Acertei, ele estava a alguns metros de distância brincando com o pomo de ouro dele. Respirei fundo e andei na direção dele com a maior naturalidade que pude. Minhas pernas viraram marshmellow justo no dia do encontro mais importante da minha vida. And here we go again...

Aqui o cap meninas, alias bem vindas Danielle e Manu, obrigada pelas reviews, adorei todas elas....Considerações a fazer....desejo melhoras a Dani( posso te chamar de Dani??? Se n posso, me avisa) que quebrou o braço....e só uma pergunta...Manu, vc é prima da Dani, por um acaso, é que a Bah me disse que a Dani quebrou um braço, e logo depois vc me disse que sua prima quebrou o braço, achei que podia ser só coincidência, ou não?!?!?!

Enfim, fic chegando ao fim, e eu ainda n consegui convencer a Luh a fazer uma continuação....


	14. Os jardins de hogwarts

Droga. Senti meus batimentos cardíacos acelerando enquanto eu andava na direção dele. Engoli em seco. O Tiago brincava com o pomo de ouro distraidamente quando de repente virou pra mim. Ele me olhou parecendo surpreso. Ele achava mesmo que eu ia sem ele. Ai, ai, santa burrice.

- Você não achou a Leah? - ele me perguntou

- Não. Por quê?

- Ela veio até aqui deixou bem claro pra mim que não ia encontrar ninguém em Hogsmead e me perguntou se eu sabia onde você estava umas cinco vezes por que não queria ir sozinha fazer compras ou coisa parecida... - ele falou

Hmm... Então a Leah queria saber se o Tiago sabia do meu paradeiro. Pra ter certeza de que eu não ia passar o dia com ele. É, eu tinha razão de fazer uma surpresa à ele. Sorri e sentei ao lado dele.

- Acho que a Leah vai fazer compras sozinha. Eu não gosto de segurar vela. E hoje em Hogsmead eu só serviria de castiçal. Não vou a Hogsmead. Hoje não.

Ele me olhou por três segundos, o rosto muito surpreso. Então ele sorriu. Era como ver o sol nascer: Lento e radiante. E de tirar o fôlego. Eu senti todo o meu nervosismo se esvair e percebi que eu estava sendo idiota. Era mais uma tarde sob o sol suave às margens do lago com o Tiago. Era só conversar como em qualquer outro dia. Simples como respirar. Ele me abraçou pelos ombros. Suspirei e me aninhei melhor nos braços dele.

Estávamos em silencio a alguns segundos quando ele falou de cabelo. Era meio ridículo, mas eu duvido que tenha um assunto que eu nunca tenha falado com o Tiago. Eu não pude resistir e reclamei do meu cabelo...

- Seu cabelo é lindo, Lily - ele falou - Mas eu nunca vi um vermelho assim como o seu...

- E olha que ele não é nem tingido. - Falei com um sorrisinho sem graça

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão pra prender uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Mas depois a mão dele deslizou lentamente pro meu rosto e ficou pousada na minha bochecha. Prendi a respiração. É agora. Ai, mamãe... Eu sei que nunca sobreviveria a outra E.Q.B. Eu teria um ataque cardíaco e morreria. Eu precisava beijá-lo. E aqui, nos jardins desertos, com todos os nossos amigos em Hogsmead e os professores no castelo não havia quem pudesse nos interromper, né? Ele se aproximou do meu rosto lentamente e pela primeira vez reparei no perfume dele. Era inebriante. Ele estava a três centímetros do meu rosto e... Ai, mamãe! E se achar que eu não sei beijar? Dois centímetros... E se na minha empolgação eu fizer alguma besteira? Um centímetro... E AGORA? E-AGORA? EAGORAAAAAA?

Vazio. Os lábios dele de repente estavam nos meus e ficou tudo vazio. Toda e qualquer preocupação sumiu da minha mente deixando apenas um êxtase de felicidade. Não era como conversar com ele. Conversar com ele era como respirar. Eu podia parar por um tempo e voltar a fazer depois. Beijá-lo era como deixar o coração bater: Vital. Ele deslizou a mão do meu rosto pro meu cabelo, entrelaçando os dedos com os fio da minha nuca. A outra mão ficou subindo e descendo na minha cintura. Minhas mãos agindo por instinto simplesmente abraçaram-no pelo pescoço e tudo que eu precisava fazer era beijá-lo de volta e acariciar os cabelos negros rebeldes... Não havia preocupações.

E o beijo foi um choque. Não apenas por não termos sido interrompidos. Mas por que os lábios dele se encaixaram aos meus como uma peça de quebra-cabeça. Como se nós tivéssemos sido feitos um para o outro. Como se eu ainda tivesse dúvidas...

Ele afastou o rosto do meu por três segundos e sussurrou "Lily...". Depois disso ele inclinou a cabeça pro outro lado e tornou a me beijar. Quando ele me beijava eu esquecia de tudo. Só que pra uma maluca psicótica como eu bastam três segundos pra pensar em todos os pensamentos inseguros do mundo. Por exemplo: E quando acabar? O que diabos eu vou dizer? Como vai ficar nosso relacionamento? Eu não queria que mudasse... Eu aceitaria que ele me beijasse assim sempre. Mas e se ele não me tratasse mais como antes?

E se ele enjoasse de mim e resolvesse simplesmente... Terminasse?? É claro que só uma retardada como eu pra pensar no fim de um namoro que ainda não começou, mas ainda assim... AAAII!Bom, foi nessa hora que ele me beijou outra vez e eu esqueci. O que mesmo?

Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e se afastou com beijinhos leves e inocentes nos meus lábios. Suspirei. Droga. Eu não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos nos beijando, mas foi pouco demais. Ele sorriu pra mim e me abraçou. Ficamos lá abraçados em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto eu sorria satisfeita e ele brincava com o pomo.

- Você é linda... - ele sussurrou, beijando meu ouvido. Estremeci

- E você precisa voltar a usar óculos - eu sussurrei de volta.

- Você é impossível, Lily. - ele riu desgostoso.

Nós voltamos a conversar e nos beijar. Mas três beijos (\o/ Eu amo a minha vida \o/). Tudo o que é bom dura pouco. E eu não tinha poder suficiente pra fazer o sol voltar pro alto do céu. O crepúsculo se aproximava e com ele meus amigos voltariam de Hogsmead. Fiquei feliz de sobremaneira ao ver que o Tiago parecia tão relutante quanto eu. Até que eu falei as palavras mais feias daquela tarde:

- Vamos ter que voltar ao castelo.

- Acho que você tem razão. - ele suspirou, me dando a mão e me ajudando a levantar.

De mãos dadas, nós atravessamos o gramado em silêncio. Não era um silencio modorrento ou hostil. Era só um silêncio leve de quem não precisa de palavras. Simples assim. Andávamos pelos corredores ainda desertos. Eu ouvi um estranho ruído de sucção. Quando viramos outro corredor, meu queixo caiu. A Leah e o Jacob estavam abraçados com força se beijando vorazmente.

Eu olhei a expressão dele: era quase tão chocada quanto a minha, embora um sorriso largo estivesse no rosto dele. Ele estava se divertindo. Eu bati de leve no ombro dele pra sairmos de lá antes de sermos notados.

Eu tinha certeza de que o Jacob não me beijava daquele jeito. E quando o Tiago me beijou também não foi uma coisa assim tão... Voraz. E se algum cara me beijasse daquele jeito um dia, levaria um tapa, é claro. Mas eu tropecei antes de sair o corredor e o Jacob e a Leah se afastaram assustados com o ruido que eu fiz ao bater no chão.

- Tiago! - a Leah arfou, totalmente apavorada

- Lílian. - o Jacob falou num tom que eu imaginei ser triunfante.

- Foi maaal!! - eu falei, mortificada. - Não queríamos interrompê-los... A gente já tava de saída mesmo...

Então o Tiago segurou minha mão e me guindou dali. Eu o segui correndo e quando estávamos novamente nos jardins, agora escuros, desatamos a rir.

- Você reparou no Jacob? - ele me perguntou rindo

- Não. - respondi - Eu fiquei olhando a Leah. Ela não queria que você tivesse visto aquilo.

- Bom, mas o Jacob queria. - ele riu - Reparou na expressão dele? Ele estava com a Leah por que achava que ela ia contar pra você. Ele queria te fazer ciúmes...

- O quê, você é legilimente agora? - Perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Então... - ele começou num tom deliberadamente displicente - Você ficou? Com ciúmes, quero dizer?

- Claro que não! - Respondi irritada sem motivo - o Jacob foi um péssimo namorado e muito chato e grudento, e... Bom, nem meu namorado ele foi! Ele me beijou numa festa sem o meu consentimento e decidiu que era meu namorado.

- Hmm... - ele pareceu pensativo - Então você precisa de um pedido oficial?

- Mais ou menos... - Falei, cautelosa. - Por que?

- Só estou perguntando por perguntar. - ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Olhei-o desconfiada. Ele meramente sorriu pra mim e me guiou pela mão até outra entrada. Quando chegamos ao salão principal quase vazio foi a primeira vez que vimos seres vivos no castelo. As pessoas ainda voltavam de Hogsmead. Mya, Remo, Sirius e Chelsea estavam sentados juntos e nos olhavam com uma expressão um tanto maliciosa e especulativa. Vi os quatro pares de olhos se deterem nas nossas mãos dadas e voltarem pro jantar. Nós sentamos lado a lado, de frente pra eles.

- Então... Como foi Hogsmead? -Tiago perguntou inocentemente

- Bem divertido - a Mya respondeu vagamente, mas parecendo borbulhar de ansiedade pra contar tudo pra mim e a Chelsea - E você, Tiago, o que fez o dia inteiro?

Tiago me olhou, hesitante. Ele não queria contar, isso era óbvio.

- Mya! - interrompi antes que o Tiago abrisse a boca - Você não sabe quem o Tiago e eu vimos lá atrás.

- Quem? - a Chelsea perguntou sem grande interesse enquanto a curiosidade borbulhava no rosto da Mya. Se era curiosidade pela minha história ou por eu não ter deixado o Tiago falar, eu não sei.

- Leah e Jacob. No maior amasso. - Tiago falou por mim, sorrindo maldosamente

- Não brinca! - o Sirius riu - Sua ex e o ex da Lily juntos... Quem diria.

- Nããã... Ele estava tentando fazer ciúmes pra Lily. - o Tiago respondeu - Quando ele viu que ela viu ele beijando a Leah, ele meio que ficou feliz...

Depois do jantar, fomos pro nosso salão comunal. Eu estava muito feliz hoje. Ficamos conversando por uns três minutos e fomos interrompidos pela Leah. Agora que o Tiago estava comigo, eu podia gostar dela. Bom, mais ou menos, né? E ela parecia desolada. Como um anjo em extremo sofrimento.

- Posso falar com vocÊ, Lily? - ela me perguntou

- Claro, Leah. - Eu me levantei de boa vontade e segui a Leah até algumas cadeiras mais afastadas. Mya, Chelsea, Remo, Sirius e Tiago nos olharam com curiosidade.

- Lily... - ela começou, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas - O que o Tiago disse? A respeito de mim e do... Jake?

- Ah, bem... Hmm... Como assim?

- Ele ficou com ciúmes? Eu nem acredito que ele viu aquilo! - ela arfou- Eu estava conversando com ele e do nada ele me beijou de surpresa. Eu fiquei chocada! Não queria! O Tiago sempre foi tão possessiv...

- Você não queria beijar ele? - repeti, erguendo as sobrancelhas - A mim pareceu que as suas mãos estavam apertando a b...

- Ah, Li! - ela gemeu - Você está evitando a minha pergunta. Ele fez o que? Pareceu irritado?

- Hmm... Ele... - Eu não ia mentir. Mas me pareceu maldade dizer a verdade - Bom... Ele riu.

- Riu? - ela me olhou, como se achasse que eu estava mentindo - RIU? Como assim riu?

- Ele riu, ué! Tipo "hahaha". Nós deixamos você e o Jacob sozinhos e quando estávamos fora do alcance de visão de vocês, tivemos um acesso de riso.

Ela ficou me olhando com desprezo. Parecia achar que eu estava mentindo. Eu não minto. Nunca. Me senti ofendida e levantei pra voltar até onde os meus amigos estavam. Sentei e na mesma hora Tiago pôs os braços a minha volta. Apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele, muito satisfeita. O que deu na Leah? Perguntar se o Tiago ficou com ciúmes! E perguntar logo pra mim! Mas se bem que... Ela pode ter feito isso só pra me aborrecer. Hmm... Falhou miseravelmente, colega.

- O que ela queria? - a Mya me perguntou, curiosa

- Perguntar se o Tiago ficou com ciúmes dela e do Jacob. - Grunhi

- Nunca gostei muito de Jacob Willians. - Tiago deu de ombros.

- Você ficou com ciúmes? - Ergui as sobrancelhas pra ele friamente. Não demonstrei o pânico ou a insegurança desesperada que senti

- Não. - ele sorriu calmamente - Não do Jacob com a Leah.

Percebi que ele sentia ciúmes do Jacob. Mas com outra garota que não era a Leah. Hmm... Isso me agradou muito.

- Acho que ela esperava que você achasse que ela estaria quietinha, sem trocar saliva com ninguém. - O Sirius riu

- Até parece! - o Tiago riu também - Eu conheço a Leah e não sou idiota: Ela não é capaz de tanto. Ela sempre foi ninfomaníaca.

Na mesma hora, o Tiago pareceu se arrepender das palavras. Eu não entendi. Mas o Sirius, o Remo e a Chelsea pareceram achar muito engraçado. Tiago corou. Eu e a Mya ficamos nos olhando, atônitas.

- O que é ninfomaníaca? - a Mya perguntou, aborrecida

- Caramba! - O Sirius riu - Mya, depois de meses namorando o Remo, você continua inocente!

- Sirius. - o Remo bufou, parando de rir - Vai se f...

- Não tem nada haver com inocência! - bufei - Não sou inocente e nem sei o que é isso.

- Então! - A Mya gritou parecendo tão aborrecida quanto eu me sentia - O que é?

- Mya... O horário é impróprio, meu amor... - o Remo desconversou

- Mas eu quero saber! - teimei me sentindo muito infantil e mortalmente curiosa.

- Bom, crianças, deixem que a tia Chelsea explica! Li, você vai entender na hora, sempre foi muito perspicaz. Ninfomaníaca é uma pessoa viciada... Naquilo.

Eu e a Mya ficamos em silêncio, estupefatas. Coloquei o Tico e o Teco pra trabalhar, mas meu cérebro não entendeu. Então a Mya arfou, visivelmente horrorizada. Me irritou saber que eu era a única a não entender.

- ECA! - A Mya arfou - Viciada em... Que horror! Vocês são tão...

- Você não entendeu, não é, Lily? - o Remo sorriu com maldade

- Não! - grunhi - Me sinto tão idiota!

- Não se sinta idiota, linda. - Tiago sorriu pra mim - Se sinta... Hmm... Virgem.

Virgem? Fiquei olhando pros sorrisos maliciosos de todos eles. Virgem. Então o Tico e o Teco fizeram a conexão. Ninfomaníaca é uma pessoa viciada em... AQUILO? Arfei.

- NHÁÁÁÁ! Eu preferia não ter entendido! Seu bando de mente-poluídas pecadores! E eu não sou virgem. - Cinco pares de olhos incrédulos me contestaram. Então eu completem numa voz fraquinha: - Sou aquário.

Eles riram com vontade e eu corei violentamente enquanto o Tiago me abraçava e beijava minha testa.

Desculpem a demora...tava trabalhando e não tive tempo....

Bjos

E mto obrigada pelos coments


	15. A morena

- Eu estou totalmente ferrada! - Chelsea chorou.

Eu fiquei completamente chocada quando entrei no meu dormitório e encontrei a Mya e a Alice, consolando a Chelsea. Minha amiga linda chorava nos braços da Alice como se estivesse sentindo uma dor inumana. A expressão dela era de cortar o coração.

- O que houve? - eu corri pro lado da Alice que alisava os cabelos da Chelsea tentando controlá-la. A Mya murmurava palavras de conforto.

- Sirius! Foi isso que houve! - Chelsea gritou pra mim, muito brava

- O Sirius? - perguntei confusa - o Que houve com ele?

- Pergunta pra Danikka!

Me virei pra Mya. A Chelsea não ia me dar nenhuma resposta coerente, pelo que parecia.

- Lembra aquela história esquisita do Sirius e da Chelsea? - a Mya sussurrou, de modo que a Chell não nos ouvisse - Aquela história de que estavam juntos, mas poderem ficar com quem quiserem? Bom, hoje no café da manhã, a Danika contou pra Leah e pra quem mais quisesse ouvir que o Sirius tava dando em cima dela. E quando o Sirius desceu, a Danika deu um beijo no rosto dele e ele agiu como se ela fizesse isso todo os dias. Como você pode ver, a Chell não gostou muito.

- AQUELE CACHORRO! - Chelsea gritou, inconformada, me sobressaltando - Ele vai pagar caro! Pelo nariz! O que deu em mim? Desde o começo, eu prometi a mim mesma que era só físico! FÍSICO! Ele tem que ter me dado uma poção do amor! Eu NÃO POSSO estar apaixonada por Sirius Black! MERDA!

Eu arregalei os olhos. Oh-Oh. MEDO! A Chelsea deve estar mesmo com muito ódio. E essa história de pagar pelo nariz? Quem normalmente fala incoerências no meio de um surto de raiva, sou eu. Mas, DROGA! Por que ela teve essa idéia idiota de namoro independente?

- Eu vou me vingar! - ela rosnou, a voz quebrando num soluço - Ele não é o único que tem uma ficante! Eu também vou ter.

- Chelsea! - Alice arfou - Vingança não é a resposta! Você não pode ficar com outro menino pra irritar o Sirius!

- Não só posso, como eu vou!

- Chelsea Daniels, eu não vou permitir que você use um menino que não tem nada haver com essa confusão. - bufei

- Não, Lily. A certinha altruísta é você, não eu. Estou me lixando pra o que quer que seja. Eu vou ficar com Izzy Danfort. E não é você que vai me impedir, Li.

- Chelsea, você não é maluca! - gritei, irritada - Não faça isso. E eu vou impedir, sim.

- Veremos! - ela bufou pra mim.

Eu não acredito! Eu tinha esquecido de como a Chelsea era determinada quando se tratava de algo que ela queria mesmo. E logo com o Izzy! O Izzy que sempre foi tão meiguinho e legal com a gente! Não, eu não vou deixar que a Chelsea apronte uma dessas!

**

Tiago, Remo, Sirius, Mya e Chelsea viraram-se quando eu caí. Ai, meu joelho! Será que eu não posso andar por trinta metros se levar uma topada? Levantei, agilmente. Eu já caíra tanto que nem sentia mais dor. Bom, só um pouquinho. AIII!

- Você está bem, Lily?

- Ótima, Tiago, não foi nada.

Sacudi a poeira da saia, enquanto eles riam. Ridículo é ouvir seus amigos rindo da sua desgraça. Eu caio. Mas redondo é rir da vida. Se beber não dirija. Ou melhor, não beba. É o melhor pra você.

- Oi Izzy! - o cumprimento animado da Chelsea chamou minha atenção e eu desviei os olhos da minha saia.

O Izzy vinha mesmo se aproximando. Os cabelos pretos meticulosamente arrepiados e os olhos castanhos brilhando. Ele sorriu pra Chelsea e depois pra mim.

- Oi, Chelsea... Oi, Lílian.

- IZZY! - gritei, pulando na frente da Chelsea - Tudo bem?

Eu precisava distraí-lo. Se a Chelsea conseguir contato visual e mostrar que está flertando, eu o perco. Preciso tirá-lo daqui, onde ele não correrá os riscos dos olhos verde-água da Chell. Eu preciso evitar que ela use ele. Aliás, ele e qualquer outro garoto. Pra minha surpresa, ele sorriu pra mim, todo feliz e falou:

- Tudo sim, e com você?

- Ah, ótimo...

Chelsea fez um ruído impaciente e me empurrou um pouco. Droga. Fez contato visual. Ela começou um papo furadíssimo com ele e eu observei a reação do Sirius. O rosto dele foi de confuso a muito bravo em questão de dois segundos. É, o plano dela estava funcionando. Sirius estava muito enciumado.

MAS O MEU PLANO NÃO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO!! Viu? Eu não sou tão altruísta assim. Eu quero que o _meu_ plano funcione, não o dela. Eu _não_ sou uma certinha altruísta. Eu me importo muito comigo também. Né? Sim, eu que importo.

E no momento, _eu_ não quero que o Izzy seja magoado. Quando eu vi a Chelsea fazer menção de afastar-se com o Izzy, puxei ela pela manga. Eu sei que só ela, a Mya e o Tiago ouviram o que eu sussurrei:

- Por favor, Chell. Não faça isso. Com o Izzy não! Pela nossa amizade.

- Esquece, Li. Depois eu vou dizer a você que você tinha razão e você vai me perdoar. - ela zombou sorrindo

E saiu com o Izzy. Merda.

- Lily, eu não sei por que você insiste. - Mya gemeu pra mim - Você sabe como a Chell é quando quer uma coisa. Você conhece ela.

- Conheço. - Falei, magoada. - Mya, você acha que eu sou mesmo uma certinha altruísta que perdoa tudo?

- Isso não é uma coisa ruim, Li. - a Mya desconversou, observando o Sirius sair batendo os pés.

Ela sorriu pra mim e segurou a mão do Remo saindo por um corredor contrário. Eu bufei. Não, eu sou uma menina má. Good girl gone bad. Certo, eu não sou fã da Rihanna, só umas músicas, mas o título do CD é bem legal. Me virei pro Tiago e me surpreendi com a expressão no rosto dele. Ele parecia tão furioso quanto o Sirius. Recuei um pouco com isso. Era estranho ver o Tiago com raiva. Especialmente quando ele me olhava assim. MEDO.

- O que foi?

- Nada. - ele falou com a voz dura. Tentou um tom mais displicente, embora os olhos continuassem frios e a voz dura: - Então. Por que você não queria que a Chelsea saísse com o tal do "Izzy"?

Fiquei olhando pra ele, chocada com o tom dele. Era muito inquisitivo e quando ele falou "Izzy" foi como se estivesse falando um palavrão. Pisquei lentamente pra clarear a mente. Por que ele estava com tanta raiva? Senti uma pontada de mágoa. Será que eu fiz alguma besteira?

- Não vou dizer _a você_! Você vai contar ao Sirius.

- E o que o Sirius tem haver com isso?

- Tudo, ué! Ele é o namorado-ou-coisa-parecida da Chelsea.

- Lily, me fale a verdade por favor. - ele pediu e seu rosto me assustou. Ele parecia mais do que magoado. Eu não gostei de vê-lo tão triste. Então ele continuou, ainda num tom horrivelmente triste - Você _gosta_ desse cara?

- O que?- eu o olhei.

Ele achou que eu não queria que a Chell saísse com o Izzy por que gostava do Izzy. Mas eu não gosto do Izzy. Foi isso que o magoou? Ele está com ciúmes de mim. Ah. O QUE? Tico e Teco fizeram a conexão e eu não acreditei neles. Tiago simplesmente não podia estar sofrendo tanto só por ciúmes de mim. Principal: Ele nunca vai sofrer por mim. Eu morro por ele. E ISSO NÃO ME TORNA UMA CERTINHA ALTRUÍSTA!

- Quer dizer... Se for isso mesmo, Lily, você pode... Devia me dizer logo.

- Você está com ciúmes? - perguntei, segurando uma vontade imensa de rir.

Olhei pra ele, esperando ouvir negativas veementes e gritos de que eu estava me achando... Mas ele uniu firmemente os lábios, deixando claro que preferia ficar calado à contar a verdade ou mentir.

- Sabia que quem cala, consente?

Ele comprimiu os lábios com mais força ainda, e sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Fiquei totalmente eufórica. Tiago Potter, o popular, o lindo, o gostoso, o capitão e apanhador do time da grifinória, com ciúmes de Lílian Evans, a ruiva baixinha e retardada. U-A-U. Eu sorri antes que pudesse evitar. Ele estava envergonhado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. Eu atirei os braços no pescoço dele e fiquei na ponta dos pés, de modo que nossos rostos ficaram relativamente na mesma altura.

- Eu não gosto do Izzy. Gosto, mas como amigo. - expliquei. Que se dane o segredo da Chelsea! Eu queria acabar com o plano dela mesmo. Que o Tiago fosse correndo contar pro Sirius - É que me chateia que a Chelsea esteja usando ele. Ela se irritou por que o Sirius estava com a Danika e resolveu dar o troco. Mas eu não gosto da idéia de magoar um garoto que não tem nada haver com as confusões daqueles loucos.

- Então é isso? -ele perguntou muito surpreso

Eu ri. Então me inclinei pra ele apenas pra tocar os lábios dele com os meus. Mas as mãos deles voaram pro meu cabelo e ele me prendeu num beijo. Como se eu precisasse de tudo isso pra não me afastar. Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu faço esse sacrifício e beijo ele.

- Lily... - ele sussurrou literalmente contra meus lábios - Lembra que você disse que precisa de pedido oficial? Então aceita namorar comigo?

- Já sou sua namorada, seu bobão. - sussurrei de volta, rindo

- Lily?

- Sim?

- Eu amo você.

E sem me dar tempo pra responder, me surpreender ou mesmo me emocionar, ele me beijou outra vez. Que se dane, eu nunca mais quero acordar. É o melhor sonho de toda a minha vida. _Eu também te amo, Tiago_

* * *

Sinto informar mas este é o ultimo cap...e o próximo já é o epílogo....

Bjos....até mais!


	16. Epílogo

N/A: Como este é o último capítulo, a nota da autora vem antes do capítulo!  
Eu sei que um monte de gente vai odiar esse capítulo.  
E outras pessoas vão achar lindo.  
Bom, isso foi o que a minha pequena mente conseguiu criar baseada no futuro sangrento que a Tia Joane escreveu.  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado da primeira fanfic da minha vida.  
Quem gostar das loucuras da Luh Lovegood, procure a fan fic "Amor ou Inteligência"  
Quem não gostar, feche a janela.  
Obrigada a todos que leram a minha fic e tiveram paciencia com meus surtos de loucura e invencionices estranhas.  
E - pelo Amor de Deus, eu imploro! - Comentem sobre o que acharam do último capítulo  
Beijo!

N/S.: Gente eu juro que eu achava que já tinha postado, desculpem!Mas aqui está o epílogo de A ruiva...

O Tempo sempre passa. Mesmo quando você só deseja eternizar o momento. O agora. Parece que foi ontem a primeira vez que o Tiago me beijou a primeira vez. É claro que ele ainda me beija. E é claro que eu ainda sinto a mesma coisa: Êxtase de felicidade. Sempre a mesma coisa. Nós terminamos o sexto ano, começamos o sétimo e estamos nas férias de natal. Normalmente eu vejo o Tiago todo os dias nas férias. Na ultima semana ele esteve... Estranho. Não me ligou, não me mandou nenhuma coruja e quando eu liguei, a senhora Potter me disse que ele saiu com o Sirius. Mas hoje eu ia vê-lo.

Suspirei, tentando me acalmar e olhei pro espelho. Hoje é 31 de dezembro e são quase nove horas. Meu reflexo me encarou. Eu estava usando uma baby look branca muito básica e um short jeans branco que batia um pouco abaixo do joelho. Calcei meu All star branco e pensei que toda vestida de branco e com os cabelos presos no rabo-de-cavalo, eu ia parecer uma vela acesa: Branca com um fogo vermelho.

Suspirei. O Tiago já devia estar vindo me buscar, não dava mais tempo de mudar de roupa. Nós tinhamos combinado de passar o ano novo juntos numa praia deserta: Eu, Tiago, Mya, Remo, Chelsea, Sirius e Pedro. Eu estava passando meu perfume preferido - de Lírios - quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Era meu amoooor! Pulei pra fora do quarto e corri pra atender a porta.

Pra minha decepção, não era o Tiago. Era o Sirius.

- Oi, Si. - disse desanimada - Hmm... Não era o Tiago que vinha me buscar?

- Era sim. - ele sorriu - Mas o Tiago teve que ir comprar uma coisinha... - ele riu como se soubesse o que era a "coisinha", mas pra mim ia ser surpresa - E me pediu pra vir pegar você.

- Mas você ainda não passou no teste de aparatação.

- Eu sei. Nós vamos de moto.

- Tá brincando comigo, não tá?

- Não mesmo.

Neste instante, a minha mãe entrou na sala e examinou o Sirius de cima a baixo discretamente. A Petúnia, que estava no sofá vendo televisão, estava estupefata. O Sirius era mesmo lindo, mas precisava babar assim? Só de malvada, abracei o Sirius pelos ombros e beijei o rosto dele. A Petúnia ficou com muito ódio. Eu ri e falei a minha mãe:

- Mãe, esse aqui é o Sirius, meu melhor amigo em todo o mundo. - Sorri

- É um prazer enorme conhecê-la, senhora Evans. - O Sirius beijou a mão da minha mãe de um jeito muito charmoso.

- Digo o mesmo de você, querido. - ah, minha mãe foi abdusida por ET's! Ele modificaram o cérebro dela e fizeram ela gostar dos meus amigos. Ela simplesmente baba pelo Remo, ama o Tiago e agora gosta do Sirius. Esses marotos devem ser muito charmoso mesmo - Mas, Li, meu bem, você não me disse que era seu namorado que vinha lhe buscar?

- Era, só que ele teve um imprevisto. - respondi, vagamente.

Outra vez o Tiago evitava me encontrar. Eu me senti desesperada. Ele vai terminar. Game over, chegou o dia em que ele enjoou. E o pior de tudo é que eu ainda o amo. Segui o Sirius e quando chegamos fora da minha casa, demos de cara com uma moto preta monstruosamente grande. Meu queixo caiu.

- Legal, né? - ele me perguntou oferecendo um capacete - Ela voa, só que eu acho que vai ser mais legal irmos pelo chão, pela sua expressão.

Encarei Sirius, incrédula. Deus, me ajude a passar no maldito teste de aparatação logo! Então ele subiu na moto e eu o imitei. Segurei na cintura dele com força. Ele acelerou e disparou a só-Merlin-sabe-quantos quilometros por hora. Ele riu quando eu apertei mais ainda sua cintura, quase me borrando de terror. Fechei os olhos e enterrei os rosto na omoplata dele. Amaldiçoei as mostos malditas, enquanto o Sirius ria.

- PRESTE ATENÇÃO NA ESTRADA E PARE DE RIR!- rosnei pra ele, fazendo-o rir mais ainda.

A minha irritação aplacou um pouco meu medo e eu fiquei trincando os dentes atrás dele por mais uma hora e meia. Dez e meia, chegamos a uma praia. O som do mar e o cheiro de sal me pareceram muito suaves depois do ronco da moto infernal. A praia estava deserta, exceto por cinco vultos de branco que molhavam os pés no mar. A Chelsea veio correndo pra nós quando chegamos. Ela sorriu pra mim, antes de se jogar pro Sirius e beijá-lo vorazmente. Eu fiz uma careta e me afastei. Sirius e Chelsea se acertaram.

A Chell descobriu que aquela história da Danika era mentira e ela contou ao Sirius a verdade sobre o Izzy. O Sirius então se declarou pra ela e os dois resolveram namorar de verdade, como as pessoas normais fazem. Mas isso é ridículo. Não o Sirius e a Chelsea terem se resolvido. Isso é bom. O ridículo é eu estar com o Tiago e as minhas duas melhores amigas estarem com os melhores amigos dele. Parece roteiro de fanfic mal escrita por uma autora sem criatividade. Bom, é melhor eu calar meus pensamentos, já que a fic tá acabando e eu não quero que a autora acabe com meu final. Ainda mais com o medo que eu estou. Se o Tiago terminar comigo, não acho que eu vá sobreviver.

A Mya e o Remo me abraçaram e o Tiago me deu um selinho quando eu me aproximei. O Pedro limitou-se a sorrir e voltar a se virar pro mar. Reparei que o Tiago parecia um pouco nervoso. Isso não meu deixou nada tranquila. Consegui então me concentrar na conversa. Acendemos uma fogueira e por muito tempo ficamos jogando conversa fora. Havia uma guerra no undo bruxo. Era muito bom poder passar um tempo com meus amigos. Só conversar, como qualquer outra adolescente de desesseis anos. Sem nenhuma preocupação com Você-Sabe-Quem ou Quem-Você-Não-Sabe, ou qualquer outro panaca assassino com um nome esquisito.

Faltavam agora dez minutos pra meia-noite. Agora eu estava nos braços do Tiago, praticamente sentada no colo dele. Eu sentia uma certa rigidez nos músculos dele, como se ele estivesse tenso. Quando eu dei por mim, o Pedrinho havia escapado sorrateiramente pra um ponto mais distante da praia. Talvez fosse por que estávamos todos abraçados. Senti pena dele. No lugar dele, eu estaria muito triste. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa pra que alguém gostasse do Pedro. Fora do meu alcance. E não é por estar preocupada com a solidão de um amigo que eu serei uma _certinha altruísta_.

- Lily?

- Sim, Tiago?

- Quer dar uma caminhada comigo?

Me lembrei irresistivelmente de Lua Nova. Quando o Edward vai dar um fora na Bella. Ele pede a ela pra dar uma caminhada. Quando chegam ao meio da floresta, ele dá um fora nela e vai embora. Estremeci, tentando afastar o pensamento da minha cabeça. Dei a mão ao Tiago e segui ele até um ponto afastado dos outros. Ele sentou na areia e fez sinal pra que eu sentasse ao lado dele. Sentei e segui o olhar dele. Ele encarava o mar, pensativamente. Fiquei completamente presa à expressão dele.

- Lily, esses ultimos meses em que nós estivemos juntos... Foram simplesmente... Incríveis. - ele falou encarando o mar. Fiquei calada. - Foram os meses mais felizes da minha vida.Sério, Lily.

- Também foi ótimo pra mim. - Falei nervosa. Minha voz estava fraca, mas ele não percebeu. Ele manteve uma mão no bolso da calça e a outra nos meus ombros. Senti meus olhos arderem. Não vou chorar. Se eu vou começar o ano novo sozinha, vou começar com dignidade. Não vou fazer com que ele se sinta culpado. Se ele fosse feliz longe de mim, que fosse.

- Eu queria, Lily, ficar com você ao meu lado pra pra sempre. Sempre.

Mas então por que não fica! DROGA! Ele pode ficar comigo se quiser. Por que ele não era sincero e acabava com essa tortura de uma vez! Meu estÔmago revirou e eu obriguei as lágrimas a voltarem. Senti minha expressão vazia, sem nenhuma lágrima. Ótimo. Está chegando a hora.

- Lily. - ele tirou a mão do bolso e ela estava fechada com força - Eu andei pensando em como prolongar isso... Pra sempre. E eu sei que só há uma maneira.

- Não entendi aonde você quer chegar.

- Lílian Marie Evans... Eu amo você. - ele falou, abrindo a mão - Você aceita se casar comigo?

Pisquei. Huh? Olhei pra mão dele. Dentro dela estava uma caixinha coberta de veludo verde. Dentro da caixinha estava o anel de ouro mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. A pedra era uma esmeralda pequena e perfeita. Pisquei de novo. Ele me pediu em casamento. Casamento, com vestido branco, anel, padre e tudo.

- V-vo-você quer... Se casar comigo? Casar, casar de verdade?

- Sim, Lily. - ele respondeu, calmamente

- Ning-guém nunca me pediu em casamento antes. - arfei arregalando os olhos pro anel

- Isso é por que você só tem desesseis anos, meu amor. -ele soltou uma risada, um pouco nervosa - Você não precisa responder agora, Lily.

- Do que você está falando? - olhei pra ele, chocada - É claro que vou responder agora! Eu amo você demais! É claro que eu vou me casar com você!

Ele sorriu. Dessa vez, não foi um sorriso nervoso ou hesitante. Foi um sorriso normal do Tiago: Largo, radiante, perfeito. De tirar o fôlego! Eu sorri, sentindo as lágrimas malditas pularem dos meus olhos quando ele pôs o anel no meu dedo, beijando a minha mão. Eu simplesmente me atirei pra ele e beijei ele. Não me lembro de ter tido uma sensação melhor em toda a minha vda. Eu vou me casar.

- Você não se importa mesmo de casar com um biltre arrogante? - ele me perguntou deitando na areia

- Desde que você não se importe de casar com uma ruiva com problemas mentais e falta de coordenação motora. - respondi, me inclinando por cima delee beijando seus lábios.

- Eu amo você, minha ruiva.

- É claro que ama. Por que eu não sou só uma ruiva. Eu sou A Ruiva.

Ele riu. Sim... Eu tenho o poder. Eu não sou uma garota qualquer: Eu sou aquela que pode, por que o Sol é azul, o céu é amarelo, o mundo é verde, e o mato é muito belo.

Eu sou A Ruiva.

FIM


End file.
